


Anime One-Shots

by arlene28



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Assassination Classroom, Bleach, Fairy Tail, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Naruto, Soul Eater, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Bloodplay, Bondage, Demon Sex, F/M, Knife Play, Light Bondage, Multi, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 61,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots featuring characters from animes.<br/>I take any and all requests except under age.</p><p>Warning- Any stories involving characters that are underage in the anime or manga will be made older or have a timehop in them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death Can Play Too (Death The Kid/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return to Death City years after losing your virginity to Death The Kid. He couldn't possibly still want you. Could he?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Kat. Thank you for getting me into this anime, I love it.

Death Can Play Too

 

“Hey, Kid! Where are you going?” I call to my neighbour as he races from his home.

“To Anubis’ pyramid to kill a witch who raised mummies.” He shrugs, calling Beelzebub.

“Where are Patty and Liz?” I ask, they’re never separated.

“I left them behind at the pyramid.” Kid says looking sheepish.

“What?! Why would you leave them in a pyramid full of mummies and a witch?!” I cry at him.

“I thought my painting was crooked.” He blushes.

“Oh Kid.” I sigh, partly from exasperation and partly from pity.

“I’m going back now though! It won’t take long on Beelzebub.” He says quickly.

“Ooh! Can I come?” I ask.

“But you’re just a human and it’s dangerous.” He frowns.

“But you’ll be there to protect me. Nothing can get past a Shinigami.” I pout and flutter my eyelashes.

“Okay then, hop on.” He smiles.

I grin and jump on the back of Beelzebub with Kid, wrapping my arms round his waist. I may be just a human and he’s a grim reaper but we’re still best friends. Have been for years, ever since I moved next door. We always get into trouble together. 

 

 

On the way back from the pyramid I can’t help but tease Kid. He would normally be able to open a portal straight to his Father but because I’m with him we have to go the long way. Plenty of time to have some fun.

“So, Kid. You have a kinky side.” I whisper into his ear, biting my lip so I don’t laugh.

“What?! No I don’t!” He cries, blushing.

“You so do! I saw the way you reacted when you saw Liz and Patty all tied up!” I chuckle.

“That was only because I thought they were… you know.” He shrugs.

“Liar! You got all aroused by them being tied up!” I laugh.

“I was not!”

“You like bondage!” I say in a sing-song voice.

He growls and tips Beelzebub so I land on my ass on the sand and then carries on without me. 

“Kid!” I cry.

He ignores me and soon he’s so far away I can’t see him. I sit down and begin to cry. I’m stuck in the middle of a desert, I have no idea where I am, I have no food or drink and no way to get home! I sit with my knees pulled up to my chest and lay my head against them, sobbing noisily. I’m crying so hard I don’t hear a whoosh beside me.

“I’m sorry, don’t cry!” Kid says as he lands beside me.

“Y… you came b… back for me!” I cry, wrapping my arms round his neck.

“Of course! I would never leave you here I was just fooling around.” He says, hugging me back.

“Well, don’t do it again, you jerk!” I cry, slapping him round the head.

“Ow!” He cries and then we set off again.

He drops me at my house and then goes to see his Father.

 

 

I sigh and head to the DWMA. Humans aren’t normally allowed in the academy but Lord Death has made an exception just for me as I have an ability to stop some of Kid’s neurotic OCD tendencies. It came about after Kid passed out during his exam due to not being able to get his name to look right on the paper. 

“Hi Soul. Hi Maka. Have either of you seen Kid?” I ask, entering the academy.

“I think he was with Black*Star.” Maka says.

“Oh…” I start, when Black*Star suddenly lands in front of me.

“Now run in fear of the awesomeness that is me!” He yells, obviously finishing a speech he started a while ago.

“Oh shut up!” I laugh and walk round him.

“She only thinks she’s a bigger star than me because she’s friends with reapers.” Black*Star grumbles.

“You’re just jealous that Kid has a hot girlfriend and you don’t.” Soul mumbles.

I giggle as I walk away and soon spot Kid, talking to Professor Stein.

“Kid!” I call, waving when he turns to me.

He grins and walks up to me. 

“Get bored at home did you?” He smiles.

“No, I wish it was just that. I need to tell you something.” I mutter.

“Okay, let’s go to the library. No one ever seems to go there.” He frowns and wraps his arm round my waist.

We walk to the library in silence. I bite my lip, wondering how I’m going to tell him my news. He knows something’s wrong, I can tell by the way he keeps glancing at me. We walk into the library and Kid locks the doors. I guess being the head masters son has some perks. I hop up onto the edge of a desk and swing my feet, looking down at the ground. Kid walks up to me and stands just in front of me. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks quietly.

“We’re moving.” I mumble to the floor.

“What?! No! I won’t allow it!” He cries.

“There’s nothing you can do Kid. My parents have decided.” I say sadly, tears rolling down my cheeks.

“I… I’ll talk to Father! He’ll stop them! You can live with me!” He says, grabbing my chin and lifting my face up.

“Thank you… but they’re my parents. I have to go if they say so.” I smile weakly at him.

He looked frantic and lost for a moment and then suddenly his lips are on mine. I freeze for a second but then I close my eyes and kiss him back. He licks along my lips experimentally and I open my mouth to him. We’d kissed before, enough times we both knew what the other liked. This kiss was different though. It was hard and hungry, desperate almost. I finally pull away, gasping for air. 

“Stay with me tonight?” He asks and I know what he really means.

I bite my lip and nod my head. That night we lost our virginities to each other. The morning I left he gave me his death brooch to remember him. I put it on a chain and wore it as a necklace.

 

 

I don’t know how long after I left I got a phone call from Kid. It was about two in the morning when my phone rang.

“Hello?” I ask sleepily.

“Hi.”

“Kid? Why are you calling me at this time of night?” I ask drowsily, seeing the time on my clock.

“Can you… go to a mirror… and call Death. Please… I… need to see you.” He stutters, sounding sad.

“Of course! Give me a sec.” 

I hang up and go over to my stand up mirror, pulling it to the end of my bed. I breathe on the glass and spell the number out. A few seconds after I call, Kid is standing in the mirror. He looks very upset and I wonder where his Father is. I look behind him but can’t see anyone.

“Kid?” I ask hesitantly.

“You look nice. Very symmetrical.” Kid says, looking at me in a dazed way.

“Thanks?” I frown, looking down and realising my short nightie was practically see through and so short he could probably see my mound too.

“You’re wearing my brooch as a necklace.” He smiles.

“Of course! I never take it off.” I say, running my fingers over it.

“My Father’s dead.” He says sadly, tears leaking from his eyes even though I can tell he’s fighting them.

“Oh no! When? How? Who? Oh! Kid I’m so sorry!” I say, placing my hand on the glass.

He places his hand on mine and we end up talking all night long. 

 

 

Five years after that night I’m finally back in Death City. I sigh when I step of the boat and try to figure out where I should go first. I decide to go to my old house, sight see a bit before I have to check into my hotel. I’m not sure why I’ve come back. I just wanted to. I walk to my old house and it looks exactly the same. I smile at it and the memories that flood my mind from when I lived there.  
I haven’t spoken to anyone from DWMA for about four years. Not even Kid. He became so busy after taking on his Father’s role we just kind of slowly lost contact. Maybe I should go to DWMA and see him? No. He wouldn’t want to see me after all these years. I walk blindly down the street to a little coffee house I used to like going to. The whole city seems so much more peaceful than I remember. I guess the pact with the witches is going well. 

“Hey!” I hear from behind me.

“Soul!” I cry, wrapping my arms round his shoulders.

“You grew up.” He smiles.

“So did you! I heard you became a death scythe? Congratulations!” I smile.

“The last death weapon, actually.” He declares.

“Chosen a Death yet?” I ask.

“Not yet.” He says looking down.

“How is everyone?” I ask.

“They’re all good. What are you doing here?” He replies.

“I don’t really know to be honest.” I smile sadly.

“You should go see him, you know.” Soul says with a grin.

“Nah. He’s probably forgotten all about me.” I laugh.

“Wouldn’t bet on it.” He smirks as he walks away.

I walk to the coffee house, order my drink and sit down. A few minutes later Patty bounds into the place. She looks round like an excited puppy, spots me and comes over with a huge grin on her face.

“Hi Patty!” I say standing to hug her.

“Come on!” She cries, grabbing my wrist and pulling me along.

“Patty! What the hell are you doing?” I complain.

“You’ll see!” She sing-songs.

“Patty, I’ve already been by my old house!” I say when I realise where she’s leading me.

“Sorry, it’s for your own good!” Liz shouts through my old front door as we get closer.

“Got her!” Patty cries out to Liz.

“Hurry up Patty!” Liz snaps.

“Uh, what’s going on?” I ask, but they both ignore me.

Instead they both grab me and push me towards my old front door. When we reach the door Liz pulls it open and shoves me inside, closing the door quickly behind me. They push me in with such force that I fall, straight into a body. We go crashing to the floor, my elbow landing in the person’s ribs.

“I’m so sorry!” I gasp, trying to scramble up but only succeeding in tangling us more.

“It’s okay.” The other person groans making me freeze as I recognise his voice.

“Kid?!” I cry finally scrambling up.

“It’s you!” He cries standing up after me.

“Kid! I mean… um… Lord… no! Um, Shinigami-kun?” I ramble.

“You can call me Kid, I don’t mind.” He smiles, turning on a light.

“N… no, you’re a Shinigami, you deserve respect.” I reply, looking down at my feet.

He steps forwards and reaches out his hand, holding my chin and lifting my face up. He smiles kindly at me.

“We’ve known each other our whole lives! We were each other’s firsts. You were the only person I wanted to talk to when my Father died. I’ve thought about you every day! You’ve obviously thought about me too.” He finishes, lifting his brooch from under my top.

“Kid.” I sigh.

He smiles and steps forwards, pressing me against the door as his lips descend on mine. It starts off soft and gentle but then he nips my bottom lip and when I gasp he pushes his tongue into my mouth. I moan as I taste him for the first time in years, my hands running up to grab his hair tightly. He moans at the pain and then pulls back, gently tugging my hands away.

“I… I’m sorry.” I pant, thinking I hurt him.

He just shakes his head and smiles. He suddenly picks me up bridal style which makes me yelp in shock. He chuckles more and then carries me upstairs. He heads into what used to be my bedroom and drops me down on a black four poster bed with black silk sheets. 

“Well this place has changed.” I say, looking around.

“My father bought it after you left. I live here now when I’m not at the academy.” He replies looking sheepish.

“Why?” I ask curiously.

“Because it used to be yours.” He shrugs, his gold eyes flashing.

“Really?” 

“Undress for me.” He says softly and smiles.

I smile back at him and stand up. I take my coat off and drop it on the floor. I hesitate for a second expecting him to bitch about the ruined symmetry but he doesn’t. His gorgeous gold eyes never leave me. I slowly unbutton my blouse and his eyes seem to glow as he sees more and more of my flesh exposed. I drop my blouse with my coat and then unzip my skirt, letting it slip down my legs and then step out of it.  
I stand there in just my bra, matching panties, thigh high socks and high heels. Kid is still just standing there staring at me and the look in his eyes makes my pussy start to soak my panties. My breathing has quickened which makes my breasts heave up and down. His eyes glide over my body and his skin flushes as he licks his lips hungrily. 

“Keep them on.” He whispers as I go to undo my bra.

“Okay.” I reply just as quietly.

“Do you trust me?” He asks, walking towards me.

“Yes.” I say with certainty.

“You remember that day you came with me to Anubis’ pyramid?” He asks, smiling.

“Of course! It was so much fun. Until you left me in the desert anyway.” I laugh, wondering why he’s brought it up.

“You remember how you teased me?” He says slowly, looking at the floor.

“Teased you? Oh! That’s right! I said you liked bondage because of the way you blushed at Patty and Liz!” I laugh.

“I’ve never been with anyone since you but I do make myself cum, imagining you. I do like bondage. Every time I imagine you… I imagine you tied up for me to use.” He says quietly, refusing to meet my eyes.

“Really? You’ve never been with anyone else?” I ask, shocked.

“That whole confession and that’s all you notice!” He yells.

“That’s all that matters to me, Kid. If you want to tie me up then do it. I trust you with my life, always have done. I just can’t believe that you haven’t been with anyone else. I’m not special and YOU, you’re Death. A God, a Reaper, a Shinigami known around the world. Worshipped by many.” I say seriously.

“You are special to me!” He says angrily, gripping my arms and shaking me slightly.

“There’s been no one else for me either.” I whisper.

He stops, frozen for a second and then he grabs my hair and pulls me to him, ravishing my mouth with his. I find myself suddenly being picked up and thrown onto the bed. I bounce with a yelp as I land then Kid is on me again. He reaches behind me whilst kissing me and I arch up slightly so he can unclasp my bra. He kneels above me so he can slide my bra off my arms and gasps when my breasts are finally uncovered.  
He gazes at them for a few seconds, licking his lips. I reach up and pull his jacket off then start undoing his shirt buttons. He growls in impatience and rips his shirt off, buttons flying everywhere. I gasp, more of shock at the fact he did it than seeing him shirtless but he doesn’t seem to notice. He shreds his shirt and then pulls me up the bed to the headboard. He pins my wrists above my head, making me moan and then ties them to the bars of the headboard. He leans down and gently kisses me then starts to nibble down my neck.  
I arch up and moan as he bites down on a sensitive spot. He growls as my breasts scrape across his chest. He kisses down further until he reaches my breasts. He nips a line down one then suck my nipple into his mouth. I cry out and arch into him and he hums in satisfaction. He uses his hand to pinch and tweak my other nipple and then swaps over. By the time he begins to kiss his way down my stomach I’m a moaning writhing mess.

“You’re so wet you’ve ruined your panties.” He says, lying between my legs and holding them wide open.

“God!” I moan as he runs a finger along my slit, over my panties.

“Yes that’s me but I’m going to be worshipping you today.” He whispers, eyes changing to an amber colour as they darken with lust even more.

I moan as he presses his finger against my clit, still over the top of my panties. He chuckles darkly then rips my knickers off in one hard tug. I buck my hips and gasp in shock at his actions. He holds my panties up so I can see how soaked they are and then tosses them across the room. He grasps my thighs hard and opens my legs even wider. He moans as he sees my dripping wet pussy.

“Oh how I love your scent! I’ve missed this so much!” He moans.

“We only had sex once, Kid.” I chuckle.

“It’s all I’ve ever been able to think about.” He says looking at me over my body.

I open my mouth to reply but suddenly his mouth is on my clit, sucking greedily. I cry out, grinding my hips against his face and pulling against my restraints. I want desperately to touch him but I can’t, I have no control over what happens and I find it freeing. Kid removes his mouth from my clit and replaces it with his thumb, rubbing hard circles into it. I’m whimpering and whining as he pushes his tongue into my pussy, moaning at my taste. He quickens his thumb on my clit as he slowly laps up every drop of my juices.  
I tense and whine as I feel the pressure building in my stomach and then Kid presses even harder on my clit with his thumb and I crash into my orgasm. I arch up and scream his name as my eyes snap shut and my body quivers. I can hear lewd slurping noises as Kid licks up every drop of my cum.  
When I manage to blink my eyes open Kid is kneeling over me with a self-satisfied smile on his face. I look at his now naked body hungrily. He’s more muscular than he was last time but still as lean. His cock has gotten a LOT bigger since last time though. I don’t know what Kid sees in my eyes as I look at him all over but whatever it is it causes him to throw his head back and groan.  
He looks at me whilst his lines his cock up to my entrance and I think he looks sexier than I’ve ever seen him. His golden eyes are blazing so much that the black line in the middle of his irises is standing out fully. His hair is drenched in sweat and his sanzu lines are askew. His pale skin is glowing with a sheen of sweat and all I want to do is lick him all over. Taste him and make him moan.  
He slowly sinks his cock into me, neither of us breaking eye contact as he does, until he’s finally fully sheathed in me. We both moan as he goes as deep as possible into my pussy then he freezes, just looking into my eyes. I whine at the lack of movement and wrap my legs round his waist, heels digging into his skin. He hisses at the pain but as I open my mouth to apologise he grips my hip, pulls out slowly then rams himself back in.  
I begin to scream and moan incoherently as he pounds into me, hitting deeper and deeper each time. I pull against my restraints and tighten my legs. Everything seems to egg him on as he gets harder and faster. I’m almost constantly screaming from the overwhelmingly good feeling of him stretching me whilst hitting the deepest part of me in a bruising pace.  
He leans down and bites hard enough to bruise on the sensitive part of my neck. I scream his name as my orgasm sweeps me away in a rushing current. I arch and my heels dig in tighter as my climax carries me away. A couple more thrusts and Kid is right there with me, growling my name as he continues to thrust erratically until I’ve milked him dry. My orgasm last so long I black out.  
When I finally come round he’s undone my wrists and is laying wrapped round me with his head resting on my breasts. I hum in satisfaction and run my hands through his hair. He looks up at me and smiles, looking tired but happy. I smile back at him as he reaches a finger out to touch my necklace.

“Stay.” He says, looking at me again.

“Okay.” I shrug.

“I mean forever. Don’t leave again, please.” He says, an almost desperate look in his eyes.

“I love you Kid. I’m not going anywhere until you decide you’re sick of me.” I smile.

“Then you’ll be here forever.” He smiles happily.

His eyes drop closed and I hold him as close as possible.

“I love you too.” He mumbles drowsily.

From outside the door I hear Patty and Liz laugh happily and I smile as I drift off to sleep.

“Your breasts are perfectly symmetrical.” Is the last thing I hear before sleep takes me away.


	2. To Chip An Ice Shield (Gray Fullbuster/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray could never be interested in you. Could he?

To Chip an Ice Shield

 

My friends and I head into Magnolia City and I have to admit it looks like a really nice place. My two best friends have come to join a guild. They’re hoping to get into Fairy Tail and have dragged me along for moral support. I have to admit though it’s a nice day for a journey, warm and sunny. My friends are loud and rowdy where as I’m quiet and shy until I get to know someone.  
We manage to find the way to the guild and it sounds like there’s some kind of bar fight going on. My friends go in and I say I’ll wait outside. I pull my favourite book and continue to read. About ten minutes later my friends come out looking dejected. They say they didn’t get accepted as they’re not strong enough. They tell me I should try out for the guild but I say no.  
I’m a wizard too. My Mother is a fire wizard and my Father is an ice wizard. I was born with both fire and ice powers and I’ve learned to use both very well but I don’t see the point in trying out for a guild. We start heading out of town when we hear shouting and fighting coming from some woods nearby.

“Come on let’s go check it out!” One of my friends says excitedly.

“Yeah!” The other cries.

“I don’t think we should guys.” I say.

They ignore me and run off. I sigh and chase after them. A few minutes later we come across a huge fight. Four wizards from Fairy Tail are fighting six wizards from another guild, a dark guild. We watch as they battle back and forth. There is a female blonde celestial wizard, a red haired female re-equip wizard, a pink haired male fire wizard and a blue haired male ice wizard from Fairy Tail and they’re giving the others a real fight.

“Why’s the ice wizard naked?” One of my friends ask.

“Who cares, he’s hot!” My other friend declares.

I can’t help but agree with her. He is hot. All muscled and lean. He uses ice-make magic a lot like my own. My ice powers are make-magic but my fire powers are more natural magic. A wave of my hand or a thought activates my fire. The Fairy Tail ones aren’t doing too well though. They’re putting up one hell of a fight but they’re being knocked down a lot. I realise they look pretty battered already so they obviously just finished a mission and got jumped on the way back. That’s not very fair.

“We should help them! We’ll definitely get in the guild then!” My friend says.

“Yeah!” The other cries.

“No! You’ll get yourselves killed!” I say.

They run off down the incline anyway and I sigh, shaking my head. They’re going to get killed. They just aren’t very powerful. To be completely honest it wasn’t a surprise they didn’t get into the guild. They’re barely even basic level magic users. I run after them and as I hit the bottom of the incline a slice of air comes flying right at me. Suddenly a man pushes me onto the ground, out of the way of the air slice. I gasp and look up, directly into the eyes of the ice wizard. Oh man, his eyes are so wonderful and his body is pressed fully against me.

“You should get out of her before you get hurt.” He says coldly.

“I have to get my friends.” I say.

He looks over his shoulder then back at me.

“Lucy and Happy are on it.” He says.

He gets up and helps me up too. I look and see a blue cat and the celestial wizard dragging my friends away. I nod my thanks to the ice wizard and turn to leave. As I do another blast comes our way and without thinking I throw up a fire shield, pushing against it so the air doesn’t blast the fire against us. 

“Damn you’re actually good.” The ice wizard says.

I blush at the compliment and snuff out my fire. The air wizard that threw the slice starts to zero in on me and I realise I’ve got no choice now but to fight. The only Fairy Tail wizard still standing at the moment is the ice wizard. The celestial one is at the top of the incline stopping my friends doing something stupid. 

“Go help your friends. I’ve got this guy.” I say.

“You sure?” He asks.

I just nod and he runs over to where the fire wizard is starting to stand back up. The air wizard starts building a cyclone around himself, trying to beat me the same way as the other fire wizard. I smile as I know he’s just made a huge mistake. I let his cyclone build up and then I direct a burst of fire at him. As expected it starts to be pushed round the outside of the cyclone. He laughs but I just smirk.

“Ice make shards!” I yell, taking a stance.

I fire a load of ice shards straight at the line of fire still circling the cyclone. The ice shards combine with my fire and make steam which merges with the air of his cyclone causing him to be burnt by the steam. With him down I move to help the others.

“Hey ice wizard, create a shield as big as you can!” I call.

He nods at me and does as I say. I create one too and make it connect to his.

“Hey, fire wizard! Melt the ice!” I call.

They look confused but he does as I say. He blasts a wall of fire at the ice shield we just created and I use my fire power to move in behind his wall. I use my power to push the fire at the other wizards, turning the ice shield to steam and pushing the steam at the other wizards. They run as they realise they’re about to be scalded like their leader and suddenly it’s all over. I collapse to my knees on the ground, panting heavily.

“Hey, you okay?” The fire wizard asks.

“I’m fine… just used… more power… than I’m used to.” I gasp between pants.

“Thank you for your help. That was actually impressive.” The red head says.

“It was nothing, honestly. Glad I could help.” I smile as the fire guy helps me up.

“I’m Natsu. This is Erza and Gray. She’s Lucy and the cat is Happy.” Fire guy says, pointing to the celestial wizard.

I tell them mine and my friend’s names and we all say hi.

“Are you part of a guild? If not, you should join Fairy Tail.” Erza says.

“We tried but your guild master said we weren’t strong enough.” One of my friends says.

“She doesn’t want to join one.” My other friend says, nudging me.

“You have to hang around until I’ve recovered properly so I can fight you and see which of us the stronger fire wizard is.” Natsu cries.

“Ignore that idiot. You should join us though, at least speak to our guild master anyway.” Gray says.

“O… okay.” I say quietly, blushing and looking at the ground.

We all head back to the guild.

 

 

A few months later and I’m sitting in the corner of the guild hall as Natsu and Gray fight again. I’m reading my book and ignoring them. I joined the guild after that first fight and I haven’t regretted it since. I share a house with Lucy. I tend to end up on missions with her and Natsu a lot and occasionally Gray and Erza join us too. My magic has gotten stronger too and my parents are happy for me. The guild master likes me going on missions with Natsu too as I apparently stop him from destroying so many things. This actually worries me as he destroys A LOT of things so I honestly can’t imagine what kind of damage he used to cause before.  
I lean back and lift my book up as Gray slams into my table, crushing it under his weight. I sigh and scoot back slightly so he can jump back up. I blush slightly as his hand clasps my thigh to push himself up. He grins at me as he sends an ice blast at Natsu, knocking Natsu through the opposite wall. I shake my head with a laugh as Gray strikes a victory pose. Natsu sends a fire blast at Gray and I have to throw myself backwards to avoid it. Unfortunately I hit my head quite hard on the floor. I get dazed and lay there blinking.

“You flaming idiot!” Gray yells, kneeling by my side.

“I was aiming at you, ice princess.” Natsu yells, running over to me.

“Guys. My head hurts so shut up.” I mumble.

“Fuck!” Gray says as he checks my head and sees blood.

“Oh damn!” Natsu groans.

Gray lifts me up gently and without thinking I nuzzle into his neck. He glares at Natsu as he carries me out of the guild hall. Natsu looks at me guiltily and I smile at him to reassure him that I’m okay. I realise that Gray is carrying me all the way home.

“What are you doing?” I ask.

“Taking you home so I can make sure you’re okay.” He says looking at me.

“Aw you’re sweet but you don’t need to though I’m fine.” I say.

“It’s fine.” He smiles down to me.

I smile at him and nuzzle closer to his neck, which is when I realise he’s shirtless. I pull back and look at him. 

“Where’s your shirt?” I ask.

“What? I’m not wearing it?” He asks, looking down at himself confusedly.

I giggle at the look on his face.

“So, what, you don’t like seeing my body?” He grins.

“Of course I like seeing your body. It’s yummy.” I say giggling.

I gasp and my eyes widen as I realise what I just said. I start trying to get him to put me down as a blush spreads through my body. He laughs at me and carries on down the road with me. I groan in embarrassment and lean my head on his shoulder. He gets to my front door and I use my keys to open it so he carries me to my room.

“Thank you.” I say quietly, still embarrassed about my statement.

He smirks at me and then walks out. I sigh and lean my head back, wincing as the cut stings. My eyes fly open as Gray comes back in with a wet flannel. I frown at him questioningly and he just sits on the bed next to me. He makes me lean forwards and puts the flannel against the bump on my head. I gasp in pain and he apologises. He holds the flannel gently against my head and keeps checking under it.

“I’m fine honestly. You can leave now.” I say.

“You sure?” He asks.

“Yes, honestly, I’m fine.” I say.

I stand up to show him out and the world starts to spin. I feel like my head is splitting open and I start to fall to the floor. The last thing I’m aware of is Gray catching me and laying me gently on the bed then it all goes black.

 

 

When I wake up again I see Gray curled up on the bed next to me asleep. I moan at the dull ache in my head and Gray suddenly sits upright, looking at me worriedly. He starts to check my head and holding my face in his hands so he can look in my eyes.

“Gray, let go of me.” I wince.

“Are you okay now?” He asks concerned.

“I’m fine except you’re squashing my face… and you’re naked!” I squeak.

“I got hot.” He shrugs.

I just blink at him and try not to look at his body. He finishes checking me over and sighs in relief.

“I was starting to worry that you weren’t going to wake up.” He says.

“You stayed with me?” I ask.

“Yeah well what else was I going to do?” He shrugs sheepishly.

“Careful, I might start thinking you care about me.” I giggle, trying to make him laugh.

“I do care about you!” He says sternly.

“Alright, alright! I know we’re friends! I was just teasing.” I smile, holding my hands up in front of me.

“Yeah… friends.” He sighs.

I frown at the tone of his voice and go to say something but suddenly his lips are on mine and he’s pushing me down. I freeze from shock for a second but then moan as I run my hands into his hair. He groans as he feels me give in and his kiss becomes deeper as I open my mouth to his tongue. I moan as I finally get to taste him.  
His hands move to the bottom of my top and begin to slide along the skin underneath it. I whine and start to writhe under him. He smirks and starts to kiss down my neck. I whimper when he bites along my collarbone and his hands go higher up my body, taking my top with them. He bares my breasts and then stares at them, cupping them in his hands.

“Perfect.” He whispers.

I blush and look away. I’m not stupid, I know I’m not that good looking especially compared to the other women of the guild. He lifts my chin up so he can look into my eyes and smiles kindly.

“I mean it, you look perfect.” He says.

I bite my lip and his hands go back to the bottom of my top. He pulls it off as I sit up so he can pull it over my head. Once my top is off I lay back down and he pulls the quilt off. He licks along the waist of my trousers and I moan, clutching his hair. He growls at the sensation of my tugging and starts to undo them.  
I lift my hips up as he pulls the trousers down and then off my legs. He makes a groan of pain as he takes in my panty clad pussy. He kisses up my thighs and I whine at the sensation. He pushes my legs apart and gently bites down on my mound through my panties. I arch up and cry out at the feeling.  
He smirks at me as he pulls my panties off growling at the sight of my exposed and soaked pussy. He leans down and blows against my dripping core, making me cry out as I realise he’s using his powers to make his breath colder. I writhe and my hips buck as he continues. 

“Gray! No more teasing!” I whine.

He chuckles and then sucks my clit into his mouth, making me scream out. He growls and starts to suck harder, grinding my clit between his teeth. I’m moaning and whining, twisting and writhing. He grips my thighs tight enough that I know I’ll have bruises but I don’t care. I want everything from him, everything he’ll give me even if it’s only this once. He pushes two fingers into my core and I cry his name, scratching my nails across my stomach at the overwhelming pleasure he’s causing. He curves his fingers so they start rubbing against that one spot inside me and bites down on my clit, keeping eye contact the whole time, and I come apart for him.  
I arch up and my whole body tenses. I can’t see or hear anything for a few minutes as I scream his name, nails digging into my own flesh enough to draw blood. He grabs my wrists, holding my hands away from my skin as my climax continues to crash down on me in waves.  
When I finally begin to come down, panting for air and struggling to keep my eyes open, Gray is over the top of me with his cock at the entrance to my core. I blink up at him and he smiles gently at me.

“Are you sure you want this?” He asks quietly.

“Yes. Do you?” I ask.

“Definitely.” He says.

He leans down and kisses me gently then raises back up. He grabs my hands and pins them to the bed above my head and then pushes himself into me in one go. I scream in pleasure and wrap my legs round his waist, tilting my hips to meet his thrusts. He pounds into me and I feel our powers run through our bodies as we climb higher and higher. I throw my head back as he kisses along my neck.  
I realise that it’s snowing on us, which I guess is because of our ice powers, but we’re both still warm. I realise the warmth is my fire powers, heating my body and therefore warming Gray’s too. He groans as my pussy tightens around him and I look at him. His hair is sweaty, messy and covered in snow. His face is red and he’s panting with exertion. He opens his eyes and looks at mine. His eyes are dark with lust.  
He starts to thrust harder and I cry out as I get pounded into the mattress. I’m almost continuously crying out from the pleasure. He twists his hips slightly and he scrapes his cock along my sensitive spot over and over again. Every time he hits it the breath catches in my throat.

“Cum for me. Show me you’re mine!” He growls.

His words finish me off. I cum screaming his name as he continues thrusting into me. I see colours flashing in front of my eyes as my body tenses. My pussy clenches around his cock and he cries out too. Our cries and the sound of skin slapping on skin echo through the room. A couple more thrusts and Gray follows me into the abyss, shouting out my name. He kisses me as his seed spills into my core, filling it up and mixing with my own juices.  
As we start coming down his kiss becomes gentler than before and he releases my hands. He pulls out of me, making me whimper at the tenderness of my pussy. He lies next to me and pulls me into him. I wrap my arm round his waist and lay my head on his chest. He runs his hand through my hair tenderly.

“I’ve never made it snow during sex before.” He mumbles.

“Neither have I.” I reply.

I move away from him, expecting him to want to leave now. He looks at me with a frown.

“Where are you going?” He whispers, moving closer to me.

“I… I thought you’d want to go now.” I whisper, not looking at him.

“Why would I want to leave? What exactly do you think this was?” He asks angrily.

“I figured this was just a one off for you.” I mumble.

“What the hell makes you think that?!” He shouts, grabbing my face with one hand.

“I just… know I’m… not good enough for you.” I whisper slowly.

“Not good enough? Are you kidding me?! You are the most beautiful, intelligent, brave woman I’ve ever known! You stupid bitch, I love you!” He says angrily.

“I’m not a bi… wait! You what?!” 

“I love you! I have ever since I landed on you during that fight when we first met.” He says sincerely.

“Really?” I ask quietly, unable to believe it.

“Yes.” He states, blushing slightly.

“I love you too.” I smile.

He grins and we kiss each other lovingly.

“Hey I just wanted to check on you agghh!” Natsu screams as he walks in.

“Natsu!” Gray and I both shout.

Gray throws himself on top of me to cover my body as Natsu trips over his own feet trying to run back out of the room. I laugh as he falls on his face.

“I’m okay. You could’ve given me some warning though.” He mumbles from the floor. 

“Well maybe you should learn how to knock before entering rooms!” I yell back as he finally manages to escape and close the door behind him.

We hear him crying something and then all we hear is Happy crying Aye! 

“The whole world is going to know about us now.” I say to Gray.

“Good. Then everyone will know that you’re mine.” He smirks.

“And you’re mine.” I say.

“I’m yours.” He smiles, kissing me.

“I can hear you! Ew! Stop it or I’m sending Erza in there to stop you!” Natsu shouts as we freeze.

“He wouldn’t…” I start.

“She’s not…” Gray starts.

“I will come in there!” Erza calls.

“Crap!” We both say as we jump apart and start getting dressed.

Well no one ever said that life in the Fairy Tail guild would be boring.


	3. A Butler Can Be the Master Too (Sebastian Michaelis/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel orders Sebastian to do whatever it takes to clear the tension between the both of you. Couldn't lead to much though, right?

A Butler Can Be the Master Too

 

“Can you do this?” The Queen asks me as I hand her back the folder.

“Get close to Ciel Phantomhive and his butler? Yes.” I say, absolutely sure of myself.

“You seem confident.” She says.

“I am.” I nod.

The Queen doesn’t realise what I am, the things I can do. I can get close to the butler and in turn Ciel too. I’m not sure why the Queen wants this done but I’ll do it. I’m not her own personal assassin for no reason after all.

“Then go.” She dismisses me easily.

I bow and leave. Her guards never even catch sight of me. This will be easy. I’ve heard things about the Queen’s Guard Dog of course but the stories of him are nothing compared to the stories that there would be about me, if anyone ever survived to tell them.  
I reach the Phantomhive mansion at midnight. Doesn’t look like there’s any guards or security at all. So easy. I sneak into the grounds and work my way up to the roof. I find a perfect spot to do what I have to do when I feel someone standing behind me, which should be impossible as it’s too thin there.  
I turn, pulling my knife and find myself face to face with the butler. I put my blade away, remembering the Queen’s orders. I stand up being careful not to fall. How the hell did the butler get up here? I was watching the only way up here and I definitely would have seen him. He smiles at me as I just stand there, looking at him curiously. There’s something not normal about this guy. I can sense it.

“I’m sorry, My Lady, I had no idea we were expecting a guest. Although it isn’t a very considerate time for a visit.” He says politely.

“How did you get up here?” I ask, unconcerned.

“How did you?” He smiles.

“I climbed up the only way there is. I was watching that way, you didn’t use it. How did you get up here? Can you fly?” I ask curiously.

“Fly? I’m sorry, I’m just one hell of a butler.” He smirks.

“Yeah sure you are.” I squint at him.

“Now if you would kindly follow me, I’ll take you to my Master’s office and you can speak to him in the morning when he wakes.” He says, gesturing with his arm.

I climb down the way I climbed up and the damn butler is already down there when I land! How does he do that? What kind of guy is he? Has Ciel had an assassin by his side this whole time? It would explain some things. I’ve never heard of him though and I’ve heard of every assassin in Britain.  
He leads me to an office and points me to a seat at the desk. He offers me tea but I decline it. He spends the whole night watching over me. I spend the whole night trying to figure him out. He tall and lithe. Attractive too and his red eyes are unusual.  
I’m not quite sure how I feel about finding him attractive. I shouldn’t. He’s obviously dangerous and a mystery. Maybe that’s why I find him attractive. It’s been a long time since I felt I had someone that could be as good as me. I refuse to think he might be better. Those eyes though. I wonder what they’d look like over me and filled with lust. Stop it! Concentrate!

 

 

The next morning the butler brings in Ciel, who sits at his desk and looks at me intently. I can only see one eye but I can see that he’s older mentally than his age. This boy has seen horrors that would make adults run screaming, yet he’s still here and still strong. Impressive. Reminds me of myself a little. I sit and look at him, waiting for him to say something. He just sits and stares back at me, looking very imperious.

“So, what have I done to the Queen to make her send her assassin after me?” Ciel asks quietly.

“Who says that that’s who I am? Do I look like an assassin?” I ask, serenely.

"Do I look like the Queen's guard dog?" He asks just as serenely.

“Fine, these games bore me anyway.” I sigh.

I stand up and the butler moves slightly closer to the child earl. Anyone else probably wouldn’t have noticed but I did. 

“Yes I’m the Queen’s assassin but I didn’t come here to kill you. I was following her orders to protect you.” I say quietly.

“Protect me?” He asks incredulously, chuckling.

“Yes. I was on an assignment and I heard that someone was coming after you. I told the Queen and she ordered me to come and protect you. Of course, you weren’t supposed to find out but your BUTLER found me.” I sigh in frustration.

“If I could not even do that what kind of Phantomhive butler would I be?” The butler asks.

“A normal one.” I declare.

“Well as you can see, I don’t need you so you can leave.” Ciel dismisses me.

“Uh, no. The Queen gave me orders and I always follow them.” I state.

“Why don’t you work for me then?” Ciel asks.

“You?” I snort.

“Yes, why not? I can pay you handsomely.” Ciel states blandly.

“You already have an assassin.” I say gesturing to the butler.

“You mistake me My Lady, I’m simply one…” The butler starts.

“Hell of a butler. Yes you said that before. But there’s something more to you.” I state.

“Well either way you know I’m safe so you can leave.” Ciel demands.

“Not until you tell me WHY you’re so safe.” I reply, settling back in the chair.

They look at each other and Ciel nods. The butler, Sebastian, tells me everything. All about they’re contract and what Sebastian is. I nod, agree to work for Ciel (as long as it doesn’t interfere with any orders from the Queen) and Sebastian sets me up with my own room which just happens to be next door to his.

 

 

A couple of months later and I actually feel at home here now. It’s nice having a permanent address. Ciel can be a bit of a brat but I think deep down he’s a good kid. Sebastian, well, him I haven’t figured out yet. Sometimes he seems downright evil and sadistic but other times he seems caring and sweet. Sometimes he seems like he truly cares about Ciel but then other times he acts like all he cares about is eating the kid’s soul. He can be cold and distant but put a cat in front of him and he’s like a child. He can act sexy and seductive but seems completely oblivious to the opposite sex. He’ll kill anyone on Ciel’s orders without a second thought but puts up with the other Phantomhive servants with great patience. I just can’t figure him out and it’s frustrating!  
As for the other servants, well, at first I just found them annoying and wanted to kill them but they kind of grew on me. They are loyal, kind and protective. They’ll do anything for those they care about even risk their lives to keep someone safe.  
Then there’s the demon dog they own. He’s a sweet thing and I always have preferred dogs to cats but I do wish he wore clothes when he is in human form.  
Then there’s the annoying weird red reaper. That man… woman… thing is grating! The upside is I can kick it’s ass as long as I keep its scythe away from me. Luckily enough Sebastian tends to help me with that part. He does not like Grell at all! I find myself torn between laughing so hard I cry and feeling deep sympathy for Sebastian every time Grell turns up and tries to flirt with him.  
I’m heading to Ciel’s office because the Queen has a new job for him and he’s taken to bringing both Sebastian and me with him. Double protection after what happened with the doll maker. Personally I just don’t think Ciel wants to have to rely on Grell or the dog again. They were pretty hopeless last time.  
I walk into the office but only Sebastian is there, staring out of the window. I look around and then flop down in a chair. 

“Where’s Ciel?” I ask looking around.

“Our young master isn’t coming.” Sebastian says in a low voice, still staring out of the window.

“What? Then why did he call us here?” I ask grumpily.

“He has other orders for us.” He says slowly, still not looking at me.

“Like what?” I ask curiously.

Not attending a meeting even though he has orders for us is not like Ciel at all. I lean forward with a frown.

“He’s noticed the tension between us and he wants it gone.” Sebastian says slowly, finally turning to look at me.

“The tension isn’t my fault. It’s you that keeps trying to ditch me or get Ciel to fire me.” I say sternly, standing up and walking up to him.

“I’m perfectly aware of that. My master ordered me to tell him why I act like that with you, which I did.”

“Obviously. It was an order I suppose.” I shrug.

“He’s now ordered me to fix it.” He says.

“And how do you plan on doing that?” I laugh.

Before I’m even aware of what’s going on Sebastian’s lips are on mine. I yelp and push against him but he doesn’t budge. He walks me backwards until my back hits the wall, not taking his lips away from mine for a second. I moan as my back makes bruising contact with the wall and he uses that to plunge his tongue into my mouth hungrily. My hands end up in his hair as I try to pull him closer.

“Wait! Wait!” I cry as I pull my head back.

“Why? I know you want me. I’ve smelled your arousal for me ever since the first time you saw me.” He smirks.

“I do want this but I need to know where we stand first.” I say.

“In what way?” He asks, tilting his head curiously.

“Well, firstly, are you just doing this because Ciel ordered you to?” I ask, searching his eyes.

“I’m doing this NOW because he ordered me but I’ve wanted you all this time too.” He says honestly.

“And is this just a one off?” I ask.

“I honestly do not know.” He replies slowly. 

“Good enough for me.” I shrug, using my grip on his hair to pull him back down.

He groans as I kiss him hungrily, pushing my tongue between his lips. It doesn’t take him long to take charge of the kiss. I find myself being lifted up by my ass so I can wrap my legs round his waist. 

“I suddenly see the upside to the leather trousers you always wear instead of skirts.” He smiles.

“There’s always a practical reason for everything I do. Except this. This is for fun.” I smile.

He smirks back at me and then begins to kiss his way down my neck, nibbling in between kisses. I drop my head back against the wall and moan. He kisses lower to lick over the top of my corset, covering my cleavage in little licks and nips. I grind my pussy against his erection and he groans. 

“Are we really going to do this here?” I gasp.

“Your room?” He asks, whispering in my room.

“No the others come into my room all the time.” I smile.

I figure we’ll just do it here but he starts walking to the doors, kissing me along my cleavage as he does.

“Where are we going?” I pant.

“My room.” He whispers as he nibbles my ear lobe.

I gasp in surprise. He never lets anyone in there. He carries me through the mansion, somehow managing to avoid bumping into anyone. He opens the door to his room and I look around curiously. It’s sparsely furnished and I can hear a lot of meowing coming from his wardrobe. I decide to ignore it as he drops me on his bed. I yelp slightly as I bounce but then he’s over me, looking hungry.

“What does your demon form look like?” I ask, surprising even myself.

“Why would you want to know that?” He asks, tilting his head.

“Just curious.”

“It’s hideous. You won’t want to see it.” 

“Please? At some point?” I ask.

“Maybe.” He nods.

I smile and then run my hands along his cheeks. He smiles and leans his head down, laying a gentle kiss on my lips. My hands move down to undo his long-tailed coat. He deepens the kiss and starts unlacing my corset top. I move on to his waistcoat and he peels my top from my body.  
I moan as the cool air hits my exposed breasts and Sebastian hums in satisfaction at the sight I make. I begin to undo his shirt and once all three are undone I push them all down his shoulders. He lets them drop to the floor and then leans down to suck one of my nipples into his mouth. I arch, hands going to his hair, and cry out at the sensation. He uses his hand to knead my free breast and I moan as he pinches and twists that nipple whilst biting down on the one in his mouth. I shout his name and wrap my legs round his waist, bucking my hips so I can grind against him.  
His free hand moves to unlace my trousers and I whine as he switches breasts with his mouth. He chuckles against me as I begin to writhe under him. He kneels up after he gets my trousers undone and pushes my legs away from his waist. He lifts my legs up so they’re straight up his body and pulls my trousers off, luckily I didn’t bother with shoes.  
He holds my ankles so my legs are held up and then opens them enough to lay gentle kisses down the inside of my legs, alternating between each one. I’m moaning and writhing, grasping the sheet under me tightly. As he gets right to the tops of my thighs, he releases my legs and sits back up. I whimper and then sit up so I can undo his trousers. I try to pull them down but I can’t do it.  
He smirks at my struggles and shoves me so I fall back down. I gasp and blink up at him, shocked at the sudden strength he’s showing. He stands back up and kicks his shoes off and then pushes his trousers off, taking his socks with them. I gasp when I see the size of him. I expected the muscles, seen flashes of them before, but he is huge! I honestly don’t know if he’s going to fit inside me.  
He holds his hands out to his sides and bows at me smugly. I go to get up but he pushes me back down. 

“Stay there.” He says sternly, eyes glowing demonically.

“Ooh is the butler trying to be the master now?” I smirk.

He growls and is suddenly leaning over me with a hand wrapped round my throat. I gasp for air and he leans down to whisper in my ear.

“I am the master of you in this bed, Little One, don’t ever think otherwise.” He whispers sadistically.

I whimper a quiet little sound, the only sound I can make with his hand squeezing my throat. He kisses me again and then removes his hand. I gasp in a deep breath, coughing slightly at the burn of my throat. He kisses along my throat and then grazes his teeth along it. I gasp and arch into him. He grabs my wrists in one hand and pins them above my head. His other hand travels down my body to rub against my clit.  
I scream his name as he pushes two long fingers into my pussy whilst biting down on my shoulder hard enough to draw blood. My eyes slam shut as my body arches upwards. He sucks my nipple into his mouth again and I cry out. He curves his fingers so that they rub against a sensitive spot inside my core. He rubs that spot over and over again, gaining speed as he does. He ends up moving so fast I swear he has to be using his demonic powers.  
It doesn’t take long before I’m coming. I scream his name as my whole body arches off the bed and I pull against his grip on my wrists. He continues to rub that spot so that my climax goes on and on until I swear I’m insane from the pleasure. He drives it on so long I begin to beg him to stop but he doesn’t listen. He continues on until I can’t speak anymore from the screaming and I’m completely wrung dry.  
When he finally decides to stop my eyes flutter shut and I lay there panting for breath. I can’t move any part of my body and I’m sure I’m dying. Sebastian lays next to me and just runs his fingers over my body, helping to slowly bring me down. I moan tiredly and he chuckles.

“Not done already are you, Little One? I thought you would be able to keep up with me.” He smiles as I open my eyes.

“If you didn’t want to have sex with me you should’ve just said. You didn’t have to try to kill me.” I groan.

“Does this feel like I don’t want to have sex with you? It’s not my fault you’re too weak to keep up with me.” He growls as he grabs my hand and makes it grasp his hard cock.

“Weak?!” I cry.

He nods and I narrow my eyes at him, my anger making my strength come back. I suddenly move, pushing him back until I’m straddling him and pinning him to the bed.

“Do you seriously think that about me?! You really think I’m just some weak little human?!” I shout angrily.

“There’s my Little Hellcat.” He smirks.

I pull back, confused and he takes that moment to suddenly push me into the air and make me fall face first to the mattress. He pulls my hips up so my ass is in the air in front of him. I try to raise up on my arms too but he pushes my face back down to the bed.

“Stay like that!” He growls.

“I thought you thought I’m a weak little human. Why would you want me?” I ask into the mattress.

He thrusts his cock into me in one go and I scream with the pleasure/pain of being stretched so much by him. When I screamed my head flied up and he grabs the back of my neck and pushes me back down. He uses his other hand to rub my clit whilst he keeps his cock absolutely still. When he can sense I’ve adjusted he starts to move, thrusting into me with long hard strokes.  
My eyes close with the sensations he’s causing and I moan. When I open my eyes I’m not sure what it is I’m seeing. It’s all black. Then I realise they’re black feathers. They’re wings, his wings. I can feel his nails have lengthened at my neck and when he scrapes his teeth over my shoulder I can feel fangs. I shudder and reach out for one of his wings. He moans as my fingers brush through the feathers.  
When I grip his wings tightly in my hands he shouts loud and his rhythm changes. Instead of being slow and careful he’s pounding into me. I’m screaming over and over at the bruising pace that he’s setting but I love it. I love the stretching, burning pain his huge cock is causing. I love how the pain is mixing with my pleasure to keep me right on the pleasure/pain edge.  
He changes his angle slightly and begins to pound into my sensitive spot again. I swear I go blind as I hit my peak again. I scream his name raggedly over and over as my orgasm crashes through me in waves. He continues to thrust, hitting my spot hard and making my climax continue on and on just like before. I begin to go limp from overexertion and Sebastian wraps an arms round my waist to keep me up where he wants me.  
I find myself digging my nails into his wings and he roars my name as he cums too. He thrusts as his seed fills me and my pussy clenches around him. When he finally stops we collapse on top of the bed in a sweaty, panting heap. He rolls over so he’s lying next to me instead of on me. When I can breathe and move again I get up and start to find my clothes. He raises himself up slightly and looks at me curiously.

“What are you doing, Hellcat?” He asks.

“Getting dressed.” I reply, not looking at him.

“Why? It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked now.” He smiles.

“I’m going back to my room.” I shrug, as I pile my clothes in a heap to start putting them on.

I yelp as I’m suddenly grabbed and pinned on my back on the bed. He straddles my waist and I see his eyes are glowing demonically with anger.

“What do you mean you’re going back to your room?” He growls at me.

“Well… this is over now right?” I ask quietly.

“No!” He roars, making me freeze.

“Well I’m just a weak little human, right? I bet all this was only just because Ciel ordered you.” I snap.

“I wanted this! It is NOT because he ordered me!” He shouts.

“Why would you want this with me? I’m weak remember?” I reply quietly.

“I just said that to get you angry. Your eyes sparkle a lovely shade when you’re angry. You are surprisingly strong for a human. The strongest human I’ve ever met which is probably why I like you so much.” He says calmly.

“R… really?” I whisper.

“Yes.”

I smile at him and he lowers his head to give me a gentle kiss to my lips.

“I should still head back though. Finney is stopping by so we can discuss some flowers he wants to put in the garden.” I smile.

His eyes flash again and he growls, one hand wrapping round my throat again.

“As long as you realise you are mine now, Little Hellcat.” He growls.

“Yes Master.” I gasp out, smirking at him.

“Good. Now get some rest. Finney can wait.” He says gently, lying next to me and wrapping his arm round my waist.

“Don’t you need to rest too?” I yawn.

“I don’t sleep.” He smiles.

“So, what will you do?” I ask, fighting to keep my eyes open.

“Watch over you.” He says matter-of-factly.

It should sound creepy but it doesn’t. Instead it makes me feel safe for the first time in my life. I snuggle into him.

“MY Little Hellcat.” He whispers as I drift off to sleep.


	4. Meister Games (Death The Kid/Female Reader/Black Star)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You could use some play time during your exams. Who could help?
> 
>  
> 
> Warning- AU- Characters are all at least 18 and Lord Death didn't die.
> 
> Written for- Kat. Hope you like it.

Meister Games

 

“I am Black Star! The mighty Black Star! I will surpass Death himself!” Black Star shouts loudly, standing in a victory pose.

“Oh, shut up will you? You won a game of snakes and ladders not life and death.” I sigh, feeling the start of a headache.

“I will be a God! I am awesome! No one can beat me!”

I sigh, wishing I could figure out a way to shut him up. Don’t get me wrong, I normally find him amusing but I’m tired. Lord Death has been pushing us hard recently and I’ve been struggling to get through all my essays. I decided to have some down time and I invited some of the other meisters over, Black Star is the only one still here. He just won a game of snakes and ladders so now he’s doing his victory speech.  
I start rubbing my temples and sigh, wishing I could just shut him up. Suddenly a light bulb goes off in my head. I smile as I stand up and walk over to him. I grab his collar and pull him down so I can kiss him. He freezes in shock for a moment and I start pulling away, thinking I’ve managed to shut him up, but then he grabs my waist and pulls me back to him so he can kiss me hungrily.  
I moan as his hands move down to my ass, grasping tight, and he uses that moment to push his tongue into my mouth. I groan as my hands move into his hair. As I tug on his hair sharply he growls and lifts me up by my ass and I wrap my legs round his waist.  
He carries me over to the sofa and lowers me down onto it. He grabs the bottom of my top and pulls it over my head, tossing it to the floor. He reaches behind me and undoes the clasp of my bra, pulling it off and it follows my top. He looks down at me and then lowers his head so he can suck one of my nipples into his mouth. I arch up with a cry and grasp his head.  
He moves his hands to the button of my jeans and undoes them. He pushes his hand down the front of my trousers and into my panties. I cry out as he rubs a finger against my clit. He tries to move his hand so he can push a finger into my core but the jeans get in the way so he can’t. He kneels up with a growl of frustration and yanks my jeans off me. He lays back over me, kissing me hard.  
I moan as his knee pushes against my pussy, grinding against my clit. He kisses down my neck and lays gentle nips along my collarbone. I groan and my nails slide down his back. He growls again and grinds his knee against me harder. I cry out and arch into him, grinding back against his knee.  
He raises up and flips me over onto my hands and knees. I yelp as his hand comes down hard on my ass. He chuckles and then does it again making me yelp and jump forwards. He grabs my hair and pulls my head up as he slaps me again. I cry out as he continues to spank me.  
I notice movement from the gap in the doorway and as I look intently I see Kid standing there watching us. I open my mouth to tell Black Star that Kid’s there but just as I do Black Star thrusts his cock into my pussy in one hard thrust. I scream instead and the idea that Kid is watching begins to become arousing rather than alarming.  
Black Star pounds into me and I can feel my breasts bouncing under me to his thrusts. Black Star tightens his grip in my hair, pulling my head up harshly. Black Star grips my hip with his other hand and I can feel the bruises forming. I look at Kid and see that his hand is in his trousers, pumping his cock to the same rhythm as Black Star’s thrusts. I cry out at the intense lust I feel.  
I feel myself hitting my peak as I watch Kid wank himself to the sight of us fucking and feel Black Star fucking me hard. Black Star’s hand moves from my hip to my clit, rubbing fast. I scream his name as his thrusts become erratic, letting me know that he’s close too.  
Black Star leans over me to kiss along my shoulder and then bites down hard enough to mark me clearly. I scream and I see Kid finish in his trousers, eyes wide with lust. He continues to watch us as Black star’s thrusts get harder, making my breasts bounce more. Black Star suddenly pinches my clit and I scream his name as I fall off the edge. I fall into a dark abyss as I cum for them.  
I can’t see or hear anything for minutes as Black Star pushes my orgasm on and on. Just as I start to come back down Black Star cums too pushing me back into my orgasm. I scream silently as my pussy clenches round his spurting cock, milking him dry. He roars my name and I see Kid mutter my name too.  
When we come back down I collapse onto the sofa cushions. Black Star stays above me on his hands and knees, kissing down my back gently. I hum in satisfaction. He chuckles. He shifts me so he can lay next to me and we curl up and fall asleep together. As my eyes close I hear my front door lightly close.

 

 

A few days later, I’m looking everywhere for Death the Kid. His Father, Lord Death, asked me to deliver a message to Kid for him. I’ve looked everywhere and I can’t bloody find him. Even Liz and Patty don’t know where he is. I do not need this goose chase right now! We’re all eighteen now, which means graduation in a few weeks and I have a tonne of revision to wade through. Kid may not have to worry about passing tests but the rest of us do. Where the hell is he?! He must still be avoiding me. He’s been avoiding me since he watched me and Black Star have sex. I was worried afterwards that Black Star would become clingy, thinking something more into our ‘fun’ than I wanted but he wasn’t like that. He understood it was a one off and has been fine with it.  
I give up trying to find Kid and go to explain to Lord Death. He says it doesn’t matter and sends me on my way. I head to the library to continue my studying cursing the loss of my time. I walk in the door and gasp in shock as I come face to face with golden eyes.

“What the hell?! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” I cry at Kid.

“I’ve been here the whole time.” He replies curtly.

“I didn’t think to look here. No one comes here except me.” I mumble, realising how dumb I was.

“What did you need?” He smirks.

“Your Father had a message for you but he said it wasn’t important.” I shrug, walking over to a table.

Suddenly I’m grabbed by the back of the neck and pushed face first onto the table. From the waist up I’m plastered to the table. I gasp and then moan as Kid moves up behind me to grind his erection against me. He leans over me to put his mouth right next to my ear.

“I want you.” He whispers.

“You did seem to enjoy watching the other day.” I smirk.

“Yes I did but now I want to know what you feel like. What you taste like. I want you screaming MY name.” He whispers darkly.

“Someone could walk in!” I gasp.

“You seemed to enjoy being watched before.” He whispers, nibbling my ear.

“But that was you, a guy I’m attracted to, not a random student or worse a teacher!” I whimper.

“I locked the doors.” He chuckles as he runs his fingers up my thigh.

“Son of a bitch.” I growl.

He just chuckles as his hand moves further up my thigh to slide up my skirt. I whimper as he cups my ass, squeezing tightly. He grabs my panties and pulls them down to my knees. I gasp as he pushes a finger into my pussy. He uses the other to unzip my bustier top, allowing it to fall open along my back. I moan as his tongue runs up my spine and he adds a second finger into my pussy.  
He unzips the side of my skirt, allowing it to fall to the floor, then pushes my panties off too. He removes his fingers from my core and I turn to look at him, moaning as I see him suck his fingers clean. He grabs my throat and slams me back onto the table, making me cry out as my back comes into contact with the table top.  
He grabs one of the table runners and tears them into strips. I raise my eyebrow at him curiously but when I try to sit up he shakes his head. I stay where he put me and he walks up to me slowly. He grins at me then uses the strips to tie my wrists to two of the table legs and then ties my ankles to the other two table legs.

"Perfectly symmetrical." He whispers, looking at my widespread body.

I blush as I realise how much of a compliment that is coming from him. He smiles and then kneels down between my legs. I cry out when he suddenly sucks my clit into his mouth, grinding his teeth against it gently. He begins to alternate between sucking on my clit and thrusting his tongue into my pussy, curling it to scrape across my most sensitive spot. He does this over and over again.  
I throw my head back, pulling my body against the restraints, and I see Black Star sitting on a shelf above us. I go to say something about him but as I open my mouth Kid bites down on my clit hard. I come apart for him, screaming his name and tugging against my bonds. I notice that Black Star has his cock in his hand, pumping it slowly. My eyes shut and I moan Kid’s name over and over as he keeps my orgasm going, sucking my juices from my core greedily. When he finally stops I come back down, panting for breath.  
Kid stands up between my legs, where my ass is right on the edge of the table, and rubs his cock up and down my slit. I whimper, wanting him to fill me. He smiles at me and then rams his cock into me in one hard thrust. I scream until my voice gives out, arching my body up as much as I’m able to. His hands move to roughly knead my breasts. I’m whimpering and whining as he fucks me good and hard. The restraints dig into the skin of my wrists, making the pain/pleasure of it all more intense.  
Kid leans down on me to suck and lick my nipple and I glance up at Black Star, seeing his hand speed up on his cock. When Kid bites down on my nipple I come apart around him. I scream as I see Black Star cum all over his own hand, mouthing my name as he does.  
My eyes slam shut and my breath stops in my throat as my climax rushes through me, feeling like lightening in my blood. A couple more thrusts and Kid follows me. He shouts my name as his eyes close. His cock twitches inside me as he spills his seed, filling my pussy up. My core clamps around him as my climax continues and it milks him dry.  
When we both finish Kid leans on me and smiles caringly into my eyes. He reaches up to undo my wrists, laying gentle kisses on the bruises there. He kisses little pecks all over my chest, shoulders and neck.

“You really do like being watched, don’t you?” He asks, gesturing to Black Star.

“I think she enjoyed watching me more than she did watching you the other day.” Black Star smirks.

“As if. I was just fucking her better than you did.” Kid smiles.

“You both knew?” I gasp in surprise.

“Oh yes.” Kid says.

“Now we have to think of a way to punish you for enjoying it so much.” Black Star smiles.

“W… what? Now?” I ask.

“No, no. There’s no point letting you know when you’ll be punished.” Black Star smirks.

“No point at all. But back to work now I think. I have to figure out what my Father wanted.” Kid says, adjusting his clothing.

I nod as Black Star releases my ankles and I get dressed.

 

 

A few weeks later I’ve done my last exams so I can finally relax until graduation. At least I should be able to relax. Unfortunately I’m too busy being jumpy about when Black Star and Kid are going to ‘punish’ me and how. Any time I see either of them they smirk at me and any time I see them both together they start whispering whilst watching me. I’m constantly looking over my shoulder and I’m constantly wet too. The anticipation is becoming too much. Every night I have to relieve myself before I can fall asleep, calling their names as I cum.  
I walk through my front door and sigh in relief. I love my weapon partner, I really do, but she can be so hyperactive sometimes! She makes Patty seem sedate! I head to the bathroom to have a shower. Once I’m done I wrap a towel round myself and head into my bedroom to get dressed.  
Suddenly I’m grabbed from behind by the hair. I yelp and reach up to the hand in my hair causing my towel to drop to the floor. An arm curls round my waist and pulls me backwards into a tall muscular body, grinding an erection into my ass. I gasp and try to turn my head to see who it is but I can’t.

“Time for your punishment, Little Meister.” Black Star whispers in my ear.

“We told you we’d do it.” Kid says walking round to the front of me.

Black Star continues to rub my ass against his erection as he walks us forwards towards my four poster bed. I gasp when I see it. There’s shackles on the top of one of the posts. There’s also a riding crop, gag and blindfold on the mattress. Black*Star leads me to the post with the shackles and Kid raises my arms so he can restrain me in them. I whimper a little bit in fear, wondering what they’re going to do to me. They seem to sense my reservations as Black Star rubs a hand down my back reassuringly and Kid kisses me gently on the cheek.

“It’s okay, we’ll look after you.” Black Star whispers in my ear.

“If we do something you don’t like just say and we’ll stop straight away.” Kid says reassuringly.

“Okay.” I reply, still feeling nervous but wanting to do this so much.

“Good girl.” Kid smiles.

“There’s our good, Little Meister.” Black Star whispers into my ear as he nibbles my earlobe.

I moan as they both begin to kiss and nibble down each side of my neck. Black Star’s hands come round the front of my body to grasp my breasts, squeezing them roughly. I moan and throw my head back at the sensations they’re both causing. I cry out as Kid’s finger finds my clit and starts rubbing it in slow circles.  
Then they both move away. I whimper at the loss and they both chuckle. Kid goes and grabs the riding crop and Black Star grabs the blindfold. I moan as Black Star trails his hand up my back and then ties the blindfold over my eyes. I whimper as he moves away and I’m left with no way of seeing what they are doing or where they are. 

“Open your legs.” Kid orders me.

“We want to see how wet we can make you.” Black Star says.

I open my legs and one of the guys kick my legs open wider. I feel one of them kneel between my legs, then they use their hands to open my pussy wider and begin to rub my clit with their thumb. I cry out and the fact that I can’t tell which one of them it is turns me on even more.  
I shout out and jump as the riding crop is suddenly slapped onto my ass. The guy between my legs grabs my hips to keep me still and sucks my clit into his mouth. I moan loudly then yelp as the riding crop is brought down again. The one between my legs thrusts his tongue into my pussy. They do all this over and over again. One hits me with the crop and the other soothes the pain by doing something at my pussy to increase the pleasure. They do this until my ass and back are on fire from the hits and I can feel my juices running down my legs. I have tears streaming down my face and my voice is hoarse but I’m so aroused I feel twitchy.  
The one from between my legs stands up and takes off the blindfold. I blink at Kid as I realise it must’ve been Black Star with the crop. Kid unties my wrists and rubs my arms to restore the circulation. Black Star comes over to me and kisses along the welts that have been left. I moan and Kid starts sucking one of my nipples into his mouth. I cry out as Kid’s hand finds my pussy, squeezing my mound hard, and Black Star pushes a finger against my ass entrance.  
Kid pushes his middle and ring finger into my core, rubbing against my g-spot and Black Star pushes a finger into my ass. I arch and scream as I feel so full. They begin to thrust their digits in and out of me to the same rhythm and it feels almost too good. I feel stretched and full and the line between pain and pleasure is so thin I can’t really tell which it is I’m feeling. My head is spinning and only Black*Star’s arm around my waist stops me from falling to the floor.  
Kid kisses me hungrily, thrusting his tongue between my lips and Black Star bites along my shoulder. I’m moaning and whining, writhing and twitching as they plunder every hole I have. My head is spinning and I can’t think. All I can do is feel and I know I’m rushing towards my climax.  
Black Star pushes a second finger into my ass and I cry out with a shudder. My hands go up to Kid’s hair and I grasp it tightly. He growls into my mouth and then grabs my wrists. He pulls away and, taking the shackles from the bedpost, ties my wrists together at my back. He grabs the gag from the bed and forces it into my mouth. I whimper and shudder as Black Star pushes a third finger in.  
He gives me a few seconds to adjust and then starts slamming his fingers into me over and over again. I scream through the gag, arching my body. Kid bites down on one of my nipples and I shatter apart. My legs give out as I cum, juices pouring down my legs and my ass clenching round Black Stars fingers.  
When I come back down I blink open my eyes to see Kid naked in front of me. I moan through the gag at the sight of him. I always thought he was skinny because of how slim he looked but he’s actually quite muscled. He grabs my ass and lifts me up so I can wrap my legs round his waist. He lowers me down on his cock and I moan as it fills my needful pussy. I feel Black Star come up behind me and as I feel his skin against mine I realise he’s naked too.  
I look over my shoulder at him. He’s exactly how I figured he would be. Big and muscled. Hell even his muscles have muscles. He rubs his cock against the entrance to my ass and I shudder in anticipation. He pushes into my ass slowly, stopping every now and then to give me a chance to adjust.  
When he’s buried deep he takes off my gag as he wants to hear my screams. Kid lifts me up and then drops me back down on their cocks and I scream for them as I feel over full and stretched wonderfully. My hands curl into claws and I feel my nails scraping against Black Star’s stomach making him groan. My head falls forwards as Kid makes me fuck them and I bite down on his shoulder hard enough that I can taste blood. Kid cries out and speeds my movements up.  
For what feels like hours they use gravity to make me fuck them hard and fast. Soon I fall over the edge again, screaming both their names as I cover them in my juices. A few more thrusts and Black Star cums too, filling my ass. Kid cums last, filling my pussy with his seed, our fluids mixing and running down both of us.  
I whimper as they both pull out of me. Black Star cradles me as he carries me to the bed, lying me down gently in the middle of the mattress. Black Star lies down in front of me, pulling me so my head is laying on his chest. Kid gets in behind me and curls up against my back. 

“She’s a bigger star than me.” Black Star whispers.

“She’s perfectly symmetrical.” Kid whispers.

“She’s all ours.” They both declare.

“All yours.” I whisper, smiling, as I fall asleep.


	5. When the Earphones Come Out (Justin Law/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There couldn't possibly be anymore to the shy, quiet, priest like Justin. Could there?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Roanoak. Hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if Justin is too OOC but i haven't been able to watch the episodes with him in yet (Damn you youtube!) so please don't hate me too much if i've messed him up.

When the Earphones Come Out

 

I run up the stairs of DWMA in a rush, as Lord Death asked me to attend his meeting with the Death Weapons. I’ve been here for a few years now and I’m classmates with Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty. I’m the strange one out of the group though as I’m a weapon who doesn’t work with a meister, I work by myself. I’ve got to go to the library before Lord Death’s meeting so I really am running late. As I reach the top of the stairs I bump into someone and we both go flying.

“I’m so sorry!” I gasp, helping the guy up.

I blink as I find myself staring into the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen. Then I realise that the guy looks like some kind of priest. I growl at myself in frustration. Of course, out of everyone I can almost kill I have to try to kill a priest.

“I’m so sorry.” I say again.

“That’s okay!” He yells with a smile.

I cringe slightly at the loudness of his voice and then I notice the earphones. 

“You might want to take them out.” I giggle, gesturing to the earphones.

“Sorry, I tend to forget that I have them in. I usually just read lips.” He blushes.

“Oh wow what a cool skill… Hold on how do you talk to Lord Death then? He has that mask so you can’t see his lips?” I ask curiously.

“Oh, well, I normally think he’s not talking to me until someone reminds me that my earphones are in.” He smiles sweetly.

“Yeah I’ve done that a couple of times too.” I laugh.

“Really?”

“Yes. Cool design by the way. How did you get them like that?” I ask about the earphones.

“Oh... oh I’m late!” He says suddenly.

“Oh crap so am I!” I screech as I see the time.

“Bye!” We call to each other as we run in different directions.

It’s not until I’m almost at the library that I realise I never got the guy’s name.

 

 

I rush into Lord Death’s meeting room and stop short when I see Maka’s Dad crying in a puddle on the floor.

“I’m sorry but this meeting is for Death Weapons only!” A stern looking woman with glasses states.

“Who’s the bossy librarian?” I ask Lord Death, ignoring her.

“A Death Weapon. Glad you could make it.” Lord Death says cheerfully.

“Sorry for being late, I had an errand to do first.” I apologise.

“No worries.” Lord Death replies.

“I thought the students from the battle were supposed to be resting?” Professor Stein asks.

“I felt that we needed to include her in this.” Lord Death replies.

I glimpse the priest from the stairs remove his earphones as he spots me. I smile at him and he smiles back. 

“What could she possibly do?” Bossy Librarian asks sourly.

“She is an incredibly powerful weapon and one of our best students.” Lord Death answers.

“I’m one of the remedial students! How can I be one of your best?” I ask sarcastically.

“She’s a what!?” Bossy Librarian cries.

“Those students are remedial as they haven’t collected many souls not because they are not our best.” Lord Death says sternly in a tone that stops any of us interrupting him again.

The meeting starts in earnest. Stein explains the Kishin’s madness wavelengths then Lord Death gives everyone their assignments. 

“Justin. Justin?” Lord Death says.

We all turn to Justin, The Priest, and see that he’s wearing his earphones again. Spirit growls angrily and kicks him, sending Justin flying. I grab him to stop him hitting the floor and he blushes slightly.

“There was no need for that.” I snap at Spirit.

“You have a spare room, right?” Lord Death asks me.

“Yes.” I say slowly, dreading where this is heading.

Oh no not Bossy Librarian. Please anyone but her! I beg in my head knowing that he’s about to ask me to put one of the Death Weapons up whilst they’re here.

“Then Justin can stay with you.” Lord Death says happily.

I have a panicked moment of thinking of all my underwear that’s all over the place.

“What?! I don’t think my place is very priest friendly!” I squeal.

“He’s not a priest, he just enjoys dressing like one.” Eye-patch Neurotica says.

“Oh! But still, why me?!” I ask.

“You seem quite alike. You both always seem to be ignoring the world with headphones.” Lord Death says seriously.

“Good point. Okay.” I say, cringing as I remember the last time I wore them and Lord Death tried to talk to me.

I grab Justin’s arm and pull him from the room. 

“Where are we going?!” Justin yells.

“Earphones.” I laugh.

“Sorry.” He blushes.

“That’s okay. Lord Death said I should let you stay in my spare room.” I smile.

“Oh okay. So, what weapon do you turn into?” He asks curiously.

“A broadsword. You?” I ask.

“Guillotine.” He replies.

“Cool.” I smile.

We head to mine and I open the door, darting round at super speed to clear up my underwear. He sits on my sofa looking very shy and quiet. I throw all my underwear in the basket in my room and then rush back out to the living room. I freeze in abject horror as I see Justin looking horrified holding up one of my red lace thongs. I make a choking noise and grab it off him, trying to take it into my room. Unfortunately they get caught on his wrist, ping me back and I land in his lap. I blush and try to scramble off of him only to end up slipping so I’m straddling his lap instead. 

“I’m sorry!” I gasp, face burning in embarrassment.

“It’s okay.” He smiles, light blush on his cheeks.

I look into his piercing blue eyes and realise how close we are. He blinks at me as he seems to realise it too. One of his hands is on my hip and the other is on my back from trying to keep me upright. Both of my hands are on his chest and I can feel that he’s actually rather muscled under the clothes he wears. I lick my suddenly dry lips and his eyes are glued to my tongue. I feel his arms tighten slowly, pulling me closer to him. Just as our lips are about to touch my phone goes off with a ringtone I recognise.

“I have to get that it’s Kid. He never calls unless it’s an emergency!” I gasp, jumping up.

I answer my phone and as I tune out Kid screaming about how his new wallpaper isn’t straight I notice that Justin is staring at me hungrily with his earphones in.

 

 

A few days later and Justin and I have had a few more close calls but nothing has actually happened yet. Everyone is still on high alert over the Kishin. I’ve had so many run ins with Bossy Librarian I’m about ready to feed her to the fucking Kishin. I stomp through my front door and slam it behind me. I don’t bother calling For Justin as even if he was in he wouldn’t hear me. I sigh and head into my bedroom.   
As I walk in the door closes behind me and I spin round ready to fight. I gasp as I see Justin standing in front of my closed door in nothing but jogging bottoms. I’ve never seen him wear anything but the priest like robes. I just stand there with my mouth hanging open and staring at him in shock.   
He blushes but then walks up to me. I look at him intently, trying to figure out what’s going on. He grasps a handful of my hair, tugging it harshly and as my mouth opens to a gasp he crashes his mouth down on mine and pushes his tongue inside. I moan as he ravishes my mouth, torn between arousal and utter shock that he’s being so dominant. He walks me back towards the bed and pushes me down, standing above me with his eyes darkened with lust.   
I lay there breathing harshly and waiting for his next move. He looks at me intently and I don’t know what he sees but it seems to reassure him. He crawls onto the bed, straddling my waist and I find his mouth back on mine, plundering it hungrily. My hands grasp his hair and he growls. He grabs the front of my blouse and rips it open, buttons flying everywhere.  
I gasp and he kisses down my neck, biting down on the part where my neck meets my shoulder. I cry out, arching up and he reaches behind me to unclasp my bra. He sits up to throw my bra to the floor and I run my hands down his chest and stomach. He stares down at me and I shiver with awareness at the animalistic look in his eyes. I run my fingers over his erection, through his trousers, and he moans.  
I gasp as he grabs my wrists and pins them above my head. I try to squirm out from between his legs but I can’t get the room too. He suddenly pulls me up and spins me so I face the bed. He grabs one wrist and ties it to the top of one of my four poster bed posts, above the top bar. He grabs my other wrist and does the same with that. He then grabs one of my ankles and ties it to the bottom of the post then repeats it with the other ankle.

“Where did the shackles come from?” I gasp out as I’m spread out for him.

“Quiet!” He growls.

I moan at his tone. It’s obviously true what they say, it’s always the quiet ones. I never would have guessed that he would be into this type of thing. He runs his fingers down my back and I cry out as he slices my skirt off and then rips my panties from my body. I whimper self-consciously as I realise I’m spread out, naked and on full display for him.   
He walks up behind me and starts to nibble at my neck. He brings his hands round to my breasts and starts to squeeze them harshly. He continues to abuse one of my breasts his other hand slides down my stomach to delve into my slick folds. I throw my head back with a cry as he presses his finger against my clit, rubbing in circles. I feel his bare erection slide between my ass cheeks and I whine.

“Such a dirty girl, aren’t you? So wet and ready for me already.” He whispers into my ear.

“Oh! Justin!” I whimper, trying desperately to put more pressure on my clit but ii can’t move.

“I said quiet! Talk again and I’ll have to punish you. All I want to hear are those pretty little noises except when I make you cum. Then I want to hear you scream my name.” He whispers into my ear.

I moan at his words. Fuck! This is the same guy that blushes all the time? Seriously? I think I like it when he takes his earphones out and actually pays attention. I whimper as he puts more pressure on my clit. He bites down on my neck and I scream for him, making him hum in satisfaction. I feel a pressure building in my stomach and I mewl in anticipation. Justin pinches my clit and I cry out, feeling my climax getting closer. Just as I’m about to cum he pulls away from me. He trails his hands along my skin as he moves away.

“Justin!” I whimper, blood boiling at being left on the edge.

I yelp as his hand comes down on my ass. I try to twist away from the sting but I can’t move at all. 

“I told you if you talked again I’d punish you.” He snaps in my ear.

“I’m sorry!” I gasp.

“No talking!” He snarls, slapping my ass again.

I bite my lip and whine as he does it again. I can feel my juices running down my legs, I’m so aroused. He slaps me over and over again until I’m biting my lip enough to draw blood as I try not to beg him. I don’t even know what I’d beg him. To stop or not to stop. My skin is burning from the contact of his hand and I’m so aroused I’m dripping on the floor and still he continues.   
By the time he stops I’m panting and I have tears streaming down my face. I’m so aroused I think I’m going to go insane from my need. He rubs his hands over my raw skin and I whimper. He kisses along my shoulders and pushes two fingers into my pussy. I cry out and sob with relief.

“Such a good girl. You took your punishment so well and now I’ll reward you.” He whispers, licking my ear lobe.

I whimper and he adds a third finger. He slowly thrusts his fingers in and out of me and it drives me even more insane. I try to clench my inner muscles to gain more friction and he chuckles. His free hand moves to my breast again and he starts to squeeze and twist it roughly. I cry out at all the sensations that are bombarding my body. Oh fuck I’m going to die if he carries on!   
He pulls away again, reaches up and unties my wrists. He pushes me forwards but keeps my ankles tied. He grabs the back of my neck and pushes my face down into the mattress. He pulls my arms behind my back and ties my wrists together. I whimper as I feel even more vulnerable.   
Justin stands behind me and I whimper as he runs the tip of his cock along my slit. He grips my hip in one hand and rubs himself against my clit, making me moan and wiggle my ass. I try to raise up but he grabs the back of my neck and pins me down.

“Do you want me to take you? Pound you and make you mine? Answer me.” He growls, running the tip of his cock around my entrance.

“Yes! Yes, please! Justin please!” I gasp.

He groans and then shoves his cock into my dripping pussy. I scream his name as he fills me completely. I hear him groan as he freezes inside me, gripping my hips tightly. I moan as he begins to move. He was not joking about pounding me. Not only am I going to be bruised on the outside of my body by his hands and teeth, I’m going to be bruised inside from his hard thick shaft.  
He pounds into me over and over again and I can feel him bang my cervix every time. His fingers dig into the skin of my hips and I cry out and moan at all the sensations. It’s not long before I can feel myself rushing towards my climax. I can barely breathe as he fucks me hard.

“You feel so good clenched round me like this. Maybe I’ll keep you here like this forever just for me to use anyway I see fit.” He growls.

His words and the thought that I might enjoy being his sex slave pushes me over the edge. I scream his name as I cum, arousal gushing out past his cock. My pussy clamps around him and he cries out as he cums too. My eyes close as I try to breathe and scream at the same time. I can feel his seed filling me and mixing with my own juices to run down my legs. He continues to thrust into me shallowly until he’s milked dry.  
I whimper as he pulls out of me, feeling a slight ache from his thrusts. He unties my wrists and ankles and I collapse on the bed fully, unable to move even if I wanted to. Justin gently lifts me up the bed, laying me down on the pillows. He rubs my wrists and ankles gently then lies down next to me, wrapping me in his arms. I shiver slightly and he pulls my quilt over us. I snuggle against his chest.

“That was wow! Just wow!” I gasp, smiling.

“I wasn’t too rough was I?” He asks quietly, blushing.

“No not at all.” I reply drowsily.

“I just couldn’t resist anymore.” He shrugs.

“Good.” I mumble.

As I fall asleep I hear his music playing and glance up to find him listening to his earphones with his eyes closed. I smile and snuggle closer, humming as he tightens his arms around me. I might just have to take those headphones off him more often.


	6. A Calming Influence (Death The Kid/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only you seem to be able to calm Kid's OCD.
> 
> Warning- Slightly AU as i made the characters 18 years old.

A Calming Influence

 

“You want me to do what?!” I cry.

“Deliver these baked goods to the DWMA.” My boss says.

“But why me?” I ask.

“Because you’re the only one here and I stupidly thought you were one of my employees!” My boss yells.

“Okay.” I sigh.

“Good. Now most of this just goes to the kitchens but this box has to go to Lord Death directly.” He says handing me boxes.

“Wait, what? I have to see Lord Death in person?!” I squeak.

“Yes!” My boss growls.

“O… okay.” I mumble nervously.

I head off on my way to the DWMA, feeling my stomach flipping with nerves. I deliver the boxes to the kitchens and get directions to Lord Death’s ‘office’. I head off, feeling my nerves get worse and worse. By the time I make it face-to-face with Lord Death I’m sure I’m going to be sick. He appears to be having a meeting with one of his students when I arrive, so I hang back out of hearing range. 

“Can I help you?” Lord Death asks, looking right at me.

“Oh! S… sorry. I have an order to deliver to you but I didn’t mean to disturb you!” I squeak in horror as the student is dismissed.

“Ooo I love these!” He says happily snatching the box from my hands.

“I’m glad.” I blush.

“Do you make these?” He asks me, tilting his head.

“Oh er yeah. Yes I do.” I blush even more.

“Well they’re wonderful. You should work in our kitchens!” He cries with glee.

“Uh, I’ll consider it.” I say, backing towards the door.

He nods at me as I leave and I quickly scurry off. As I head down the hall a student steps out in front of me. He looks me up and down with a glare and I realise he was the student that was having a meeting with Lord Death. I smile at him but he just scowls, walking up to me until I’m backed against the wall.

“You interrupted my meeting with Lord Death.” He snaps.

“I’m sorry, I was just doing my job.” I say, looking around nervously.

Some other students come out of a classroom, followed by a teacher rolling on his chair. They all stop and look at us. 

“Leave her alone man.” One of the guys says.

“Shut up Soul. This has nothing to do with you.” The guy pinning me snaps.

“You can’t treat people like that!” Another says.

“Get lost Black Star!” The guy pinning me shouts.

“Shall I go tell my Father, Lord Death, how you’re treating a visitor to the academy?” Another guy says.

The guy pinning me doesn’t even blink at him. The teacher just sits there watching what happens. I just stare back at the guy in front of me. I wait to see what he’s going to do. 

“A stupid little human shouldn’t be here in the first place!” The guy in front growls.

“That’s bull, Dude. If she was invited she can be here.” Soul says, angrily.

“She disturbed my meeting with Lord Death!” The guy in front of me shouts.

I just stand there keeping my mouth shut. Hopefully someone will calm him down. Before anyone else can see what he’s going to do he lifts his fist, aiming at my head. I duck it and punch him in the stomach. I may not be a weapon or meister but I’m sure as hell not helpless either.   
He growls in rage and swings at me again. I grab his wrist, twisting his arm and flipping him to the ground. He grabs my ankle and I fall to the ground with a thud. I cry out at the contact but then roll as he tries to stomp on me. I leap back up just in time to avoid a kick. He swings at me again and as he does his arm becomes a blade. My eyes widen as I realise there’s no way for me to dodge it.   
I squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for the blow but it never comes. I open my eyes again to see Lord Death’s son suddenly jump in front of me, blocking the blade with his guns. He shoots the guy in the chest and the guy falls to the floor unconscious.

“Are you okay?” Lord Death’s son asks me.

"Yes, thanks to you." I smile.

“You seemed to be handling yourself well.” The teacher says, rolling past us to grab the scary guy.

“I’ll walk you out.” Lord Death’s son says.

“Thank you.” I smile.

He leads me out of the academy with a smile. 

 

 

A few days later and I‘m on another delivery for my boss. I’ve got to deliver more pastries to Lord Death. I head up the stairs to DWMA and spot Kid on his hands and knees, punching the ground. He’s crying and muttering something about being asymmetrical garbage.

“Kid?” I ask.

He glances at me and then continues to sob.

“What’s wrong?” I ask him, kneeling down.

“I’m asymmetrical garbage!” He wails.

“What’s happened?” I ask softly, cupping my hands over his cheeks to make him look at me.

“I can’t write my name!” He cries as I wipe his tears away.

“Why not?” I ask gently.

“I can’t get it perfect and then I ripped the paper so my exam is ruined and I’m going to fail!” He wails.

“Let me see.” I say, pulling away.

He passes me a sheet of paper and I grimace at it. He’s destroyed it. 

“I’ll tell you what we’ll do. I have to deliver these to your Father, so come with me and we’ll see if he’ll let you retake it.” I say.

“But I’ll just ruin it again.” He pouts.

“I’ll read out the questions, you tell me the answers and I’ll write them for you. If you don’t look at it, it can’t annoy you.” I grin.

“It might work.” He mutters as I stand up.

“It will work, now come on. You’re eighteen not eight, get off the floor and stop whining.” I say cheekily.

“Don’t talk to me like that or else.” He says, standing up and glaring at me.

“Or what?” I reply, sticking my tongue out at him.

“Or I’ll figure out some way to punish you.” He mutters grumpily.

“Oo ‘punish’ me huh? Sounds fun.” I smirk, swaying my ass as I walk in front of him.

He makes a choking noise and then follows me. Lord Death is so happy about having the pastries that he agrees straight away to my plan. Kid and I head to an empty classroom and do his test. Professor Stein is watching over us to make sure there’s no cheating. 

“Done!” I grin.

“Let me see it!” Kid shouts, lunging at me.

“Nope! You’ll just freak out or something!” I squeal, leaping from my chair and rushing to Professor Stein.

I give him the test and then run from the room as Kid chases me. When we hit the hall we stop and I grin at him.

“I did it.” He says happily.

“My plan worked!” I squeal, throwing my arms around his neck.

His arms wrap round my waist and he hugs me back. As I pull back a little we realise how close we are to each other. We stare at each other from barely an inch away as the world seems to slow down. He starts to lower his head towards me. I part my lips as I wait for his kiss. Just before our lips meet we hear a commotion from down the hall. We jump apart just as Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, Liz and Patty come round the corner.

“I should get back to work.” I murmur, blushing.

“Thank you.” He smiles.

“Anytime.” I grin.

I feel his eyes on me the whole way out of the academy.

 

 

A few days later I’m on a delivery for my boss. Apparently he got a call from someone wanting pastries delivered to their house and wanted me to deliver them specifically. I’m a bit perplexed as to why anyone would want me to but I need to pay bills. I walk up the path of the building, marvelling at how nice the garden looks and knock on the door. When the door opens I gasp in surprise.

“Kid?!” I gasp in confusion.

“Hi. Come in.” He says, looking at the floor and gesturing inside the house.

I walk inside and smile at the pure symmetry that is everywhere. I enter his living room and he points to a seat.

“Is something wrong?” I ask him.

“Yes, why wouldn’t it be?” He says quietly.

“I’ll leave these here then and go.” I say slowly, wondering what’s wrong.

“No!” He cries, finally looking at me.

“Why are you crying?” I ask as I see the tears rolling down his face.

“I ripped a couple of buttons off my shirt so it’s not symmetrical anymore.” He mumbles.

“Well take it off then.” I shrug.

“You want to see me shirtless that badly?” He chuckles.

“Yes. Wait, no! I mean… I…” I stop rambling, blushing in horror.

He walks up to me with a smirk. I just stare at him as he begins to undo his shirt buttons. My mouth goes dry, my breath speeds up and my brain turns to mush as he reveals more and more of his torso. I thought he was skinny but he’s not. He’s actually nicely toned with well-defined muscles. As he gets closer to me my hands seem to take on a mind of their own. I reach out and run my hands down his chest and stomach, feeling my pussy clench and get wet.   
His smirk falls as he looks into my eyes. I have no idea what he sees but if my eyes look anywhere near as hungry as his, then I get why he looks lost. He lowers his head slightly but before he kisses me, he grabs a fistful of my hair and pulls my head back. I gasp at the tug but feel my pussy throb and then his mouth meets mine. With a feral growl he begins to devour me, tongue thrusting in and out of my mouth whilst he nips my lips.   
He grabs my hip with his other hand and pulls me against him, grinding our hips together. I moan into his mouth whilst clinging onto his shoulders. He walks me backwards until I slam against the wall with a cry. He releases my hair in order to grip my thighs, lifting me so I can wrap my legs round his waist. He pushes against me so he can grind his erection against my core and I cry out again.  
He growls and begins to nibble and suck my neck. I whimper and my hands run into his hair. He growls again and pulls me from the wall. He carries me through his house, not stopping his attack on my neck, until we reach his bedroom. He drops me down unceremoniously and then crawls onto the bed over me. He grabs my blouse and rips it open, groaning when he realises I’m not wearing a bra.   
He leans his head down and bites down on one nipple, grinding it gently between his teeth. I moan and grasp his hair and buck my hips up so I can rub against him. He grunts and uses one hand to pin my hips down. I whimper and run my nails down his chest. He kneels up and I whimper at the loss of contact.   
He pulls his shirt off and then pulls off mine. He runs his hands down my body, over my breasts, to my jeans button. I whine as he slowly undoes my jeans and then slides them off. He stands up to pull them off my feet, taking my shoes with them, and then undoes his own trousers. I sit up and push his hands away. He looks at me in shock and I smile at him. I finish undoing his trousers and then push them down his legs.   
I whimper when I see his cock, dripping and straining for my attention. He is a lot bigger than I thought he would be. I run my hand down his shaft and he groans. I go to push my mouth down him but Kid grabs my hair and pulls my head back. I whine and look at him questioningly.

“I want to be inside your pussy not your mouth. I want to feel you clamp around me as I fuck you. I want to feel you gush on me as you scream my name when I make you cum.” He says huskily.

I can’t think of any words all I can do is mewl at him. He smirks at him and lowers himself down so he can ravage my mouth again. I bite his bottom lip and he groans. He pushes me down roughly and then grabs my thighs, opening my legs widely. He kneels between my legs and thrusts his cock into my pussy in one hard shove.  
I arch and scream my pleasure. He moans as I arch, tightening around him, and begins to pound into me mercilessly. Each thrust makes me bounce and I feel him slam home every time. I grasp the back of his shoulders and my nails scratch into him. He doesn’t seem to mind though. He releases my thighs and I wrap my legs around his hips. He grabs my ass and tilts my hips so he can get a deeper angle that grinds him against my clit too.   
I moan and whimper as he fucks me, unable to think at all. My nails dig in enough to draw blood and he grunts then fucks me even harder. I cry out and he leans down closer to me and kisses along my collarbone. I bury my head in the crook of his neck and whimper as he bites down on my shoulder.  
I feel the arousal building in my stomach and I know I’m going to cum soon. I whine as he pinches on of my nipples, twisting as he does. I scream and my climax rushes over me. My vision goes and all consciousness flees my mind and I just become sensations and cry his name over and over. In the rush of pleasure I bite down on Kid’s shoulder, drawing blood, and he shouts out as he cums. He cums in huge spurts, filling my pussy until I feel our juices run down my crease. He cries my name as my pussy milks him dry.  
We come back down together, panting for breath between tender kisses. Kid collapses on me, using his elbows to keep his weight off me. I sigh in satisfaction and Kid chuckles. He pulls out and gently pulls me up the bed until we’re lying on the pillows. He pulls me closer until my back is flush with his chest and wraps his arms round me. I hum happily and Kid kisses my neck.

“I’m sorry for scratching and biting you so hard.” I mumble tiredly.

“Did it seem like I was bothered?” He chuckles.

“No, but I’m still sorry.” I shrug.

He chuckles and snuggles in against my hair. 

“We made a mess.” I mumble as I see the clothes strewn across the floor.

“I don’t care.” He mumbles.

“But nothing’s symmetrical at the moment!” I gasp in mock horror.

“I still don’t care enough to move away from you. Maybe you’re a calming influence.” He whispers.

I smile to myself at the thought of him relaxing about symmetry because of me. As I drift off to sleep I admit to myself that I want this to be more than a one-off, but that’s a problem for tomorrow.


	7. Fiery Passion (Gray/Female Reader/Natsu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missions with Gray and Natsu are never boring but just how much fun could they be?

Fiery Passion

 

I look up at the imposing building that is the Fairy Tail Guild. I can’t believe I’m a member now. I look down at the guild mark on my wrist that’s in my favourite colour. I’m an air mage and I joined the guild six months ago. I have a few friends too. Natsu, Gray, Mira Jane and Loke. I’m still only low level but I get the jobs done and with less destruction than most. I’m here now to look for a new job.  
I head inside and immediately have to dodge a fire blast by Natsu, aimed at Gray of course. I manage to make it to the bar without being hit by anything. I order my favourite drink and then go and look at the mission board. There’s a few good ones but none of them are solo missions. Maybe I can get Natsu and/or Gray to come along.

“Hey what are you looking at?” Gray asks slinging his arm over my shoulders.

“Looking for a job of course. You and Natsu finished trying to kill each other?” I chuckle.

“I won.” He grins.

I look over my shoulder and see Natsu passed out on the floor. I laugh and then start looking at the board again. 

“Fancy tagging along on one with me?” I ask him, nodding at the board.

“I like the look of that one.” He says, pointing at one.

“Great pay but it’s an overnight journey.” I shrug.

“But it’s a great pay.” He grins.

“Okay then. How about you put some clothes on and we head off then?” I laugh, looking at his nakedness.

“Wait, I’m not wearing clothes?” He cries looking down at himself.

I just laugh, so used to him stripping that it doesn’t even faze me anymore. In fact, truth be told, I like to take advantage of his constant undressing. Well, who wouldn’t? I mean he is H.O.T! The well-defined muscles of his lean body. The way his abs narrow down at his hips and then make a very appetizing v shape into the waistband of his shorts. Why does he never strip off the shorts? 

“Hello? Did you hear me?” Gray says with a grin.

“Sorry, I was miles away.” I blush.

Gray just looks at me with a smirk and a look in his eyes that says he knows exactly where my mind was. He doesn’t say anything though, just goes and gets dressed. We head off for our destination together, laughing and joking as usual until we reach our stop for the night.

“So, what do you think? Camp out in the forest or find a nice inn?” I ask, looking at the surrounding area.

“Well, I normally go for camping out but the sky looks horrible so an inn?” Gray says.

I look up at the sky and see he’s right. There are dark clouds rolling across the sky and I now notice that the wind has picked up a lot.

“Inn it is then.” I smile.

We head to the inn and walk inside, looking around at the cheesy décor.

“Can I help you?” A kind looking woman asks from behind the counter.

“Yes hi. We need a couple of rooms for the night, please?” I ask with a smile.

“I’m sorry, I only have one room available.” She says sadly.

“That’s okay, we’ll take it.” Gray says with a grin.

I get a funny feeling in my stomach at his tone. It’s weird. We’ve slept in the same sleeping bag before on jobs and all the members tend to sleep close together if more than one goes on a job. Somehow, though, this feels different. The woman checks us in and then shows us to the room. She leaves us alone and I drop my bag, flopping down on the small bed on my back.  
The next thing I know, Gray lands over the top of me. I gasp and look at him, realising he’s stripped his clothes off again. I laugh and go to point it out to him but he suddenly kisses me. I freeze for a second and then I respond. I open my mouth to his probing tongue, running my hands round his neck. His hands run up the inside of my top and then over the top of my bra.  
I arch into him with a moan and he grunts as he slides his legs between mine. I moan as he grabs my thighs, lifting my hips enough so he can grind himself against my core. I push against his chest until he’s on his knees. He looks at me confused but then grins as I pull my top off and then slide my trousers off.

“Wait, should we really do this?” I ask uncertainly.

“Why not?” He asks, barely able to take his eyes off my body.

“Because I don’t want to ruin our friendship or end up in a relationship.” I reply.

“It won’t ruin our friendship and I’m not looking for a relationship either.” He grins.

I look into his eyes and then reach up to pull him down by his hair, smashing our mouths together. His hands run up and down my sides as his tongue swirls into my mouth, making me moan. I arch up as his hands run over my breasts, thumbs rubbing my nipples. He bites my bottom lip and I gasp at the sharp sting it causes until he runs his tongue over the bite. I wrap my legs around his waist and rub my dripping slit along his cock, making him growl as his tongue delves back into my mouth and his hands tighten on my breasts.  
My hands move to the back of his shoulders and I dig my nails in. He growls and then kisses down my neck, nibbling on my collarbone then down to my breasts to suck a nipple into his mouth. I cry out as he bites down on my nipple. My hands grasp his hair and one of his hands runs to my slit and he pushes two fingers into my core. I arch with a cry of his name as he begins to thrust his fingers in and out.

“Gray, please, no more teasing!” I gasp.

He looks at me with a smirk and then grasps my thighs tightly, pinning them wide open. I whimper as he slowly slides down and then licks a long swipe up my slit. I moan and he chuckles. He sucks my clit into his mouth and I yelp at the sensation. I feel him chuckle and then he thrusts his tongue into my core, swirling it around and touching every sensitive spot I have. It’s not long before I’m writhing and moaning, juices running as he laps up every drop I have.  
I feel my arousal swirling in my stomach as I moan his name over and over. He fucks me with his tongue whilst keeping my legs pinned open. My hands are grasping his hair so hard I swear I must be pulling it out by the roots but it just seems to egg him on. He moves his tongue faster and faster until I’m practically sobbing from the pleasure and still he keeps pulling back just as I reach my edge.

"Are you ready for me Baby?" He whispers to me as he moves back up my body.

“Yes, fuck! Yes, please Gray, please!” I whine.

“Damn, I like the way you sound when you beg.” He groans.

He grabs my knees and pushes them up to my chest, thrusting his cock into me once he does. I cry out and scratch at my own legs. He pounds into me until I can’t breathe and my pussy is aching. The arousal is building in my stomach and this time he allows it to build more and more. He releases my legs and I lower them to wrap them round his waist. I shout at the change of angle as he rubs against my most sensitive areas.  
He growls and grabs both my wrists in one hand, pinning them above my head. His other hand goes to my hair and he yanks it sharply, lifting my head so he can ravish my mouth. I moan and he growls. I scream his name as my orgasm claims me. My eyes slam shut as I thrash my head, not caring about Gray’s grip on it. A couple more thrusts and Gray shouts my name as he cums, freezing above me as he fills my pussy with his seed. I moan as his hands tighten in my hair and on my wrists.  
When we both finish he collapses over the top of me. We both gasp for breath as the sweat dries on our bodies. He runs his fingers through my hair as he moves to my side, wrapping his arms round me. I snuggle into him with a satisfied sigh, running my hand up and down his back.

“Wow that was amazing.” I mumble sleepily.

“Yes it was.” He chuckles.

I slowly drift to sleep with a big grin on my face.

 

 

“Damn Natsu I’m freezing my ass off!” I yell, trudging through the snow.

“You should’ve dressed warmer then!” He grins.

“YOU should’ve let me see the job so I knew it was in the mountains where I’d have to trek through ten foot deep snow!” I yell back.

“If I’d shown you the job you wouldn’t have agreed to help me.” He laughs.

“Precisely!” I shout.

He just grins at me and then continues to walk. I growl under my breath and roll my eyes, following him closely. He points to a cave excitedly.

“Here we are!” He laughs.

“What? The job’s in a cave?” I ask.

“No, this is where we’ll be staying the night.” He smiles.

I narrow my eyes and fight the urge to punch him. 

“Staying the night? Staying the night?! You didn’t say anything about staying overnight!” I yell.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you warm. Just like Gray did.” He says innocently, walking into the cave.

I stand there just staring at the cave entrance with my mouth hanging open. How the hell does he know what happened? It’s been a month since we slept together and I’m very happy that nothing has changed between us. I make myself a promise to kill Gray for telling Natsu and then head into the cave.  
I glare at him as I walk in and he grins at me. I sit by the fire he’s already made and curl up on myself to try to get warmed up again. Natsu walks over to me and sits behind me, wrapping his arms around me to keep me warm. I sigh as my body warms up at last and lean my head back against Natsu’s shoulder. He moves his arms so that he’s got them wrapped around just my waist instead of my whole body and lays a gentle kiss to my neck. 

“Stop it Natsu.” I say breathily.

“Why? You seem to enjoy it.” He says, nibbling my ear and making me moan.

“Just because I slept with Gray doesn’t mean I’ll sleep with anyone.” I reply.

“I’m not just anyone.” He says as his hands slide up to cup my breasts.

I moan as he squeezes them and then cry out as he suddenly bites down on my neck. My hand moves up to wind in his hair. He growls and one of his hands grasp my hair and yank harshly, making me cry out and my head to bend back further so he can kiss me hungrily. I moan as he pushes his tongue past my lips to tangle with my own. His other hand moves down to push past the waistband of my trousers and into my panties, rubbing over my clit. I whimper as he rubs it hard and fast, never stopping his kiss.

“Sure you want me to stop?” He chuckles huskily.

“No, don’t stop. Please!” I whimper as his hand speeds up more.

“Didn’t think so.” He whispers into my ear.

He uses the grip on my hair to move me so that I’m on my hands and knees in front of him. He grabs the waistband of my trousers and yanks them down, exposing my ass to his view. I whimper as he runs a finger along my slit from clit all the way up the curve of my ass.  
He suddenly slaps his hand down on my ass and I jump forwards with a yelp. He rubs his hand over the spot he just slapped and then dips his finger into my core. He thrusts a couple of times and then slaps my ass again. He does all this over and over until I’m whimpering and whining with tears streaming down my face. I can feel my juices run down my thighs and he’s moaning at the sight I make.

“You liked that didn’t you, Baby?” He groans in my ear as he leans over me.

“Yes!” I whine.

Without any warning he thrusts his cock into my core and I scream in pleasure from the way he fills me. He growls and begins to fuck me hard and deep. He uses his grip on my hair to push my head down so my face is against the cave floor. He release my hair so that he can grab my hips and hold me still as he pounds into me hard enough I know walking will be a problem for a few days.  
I can’t even get a full breath to make a noise, all I can do is whimper and pant as my pleasure builds in my stomach. I scream as he pushes a finger into my ass then look over my shoulder at Natsu. He just smirks at me and adds a second finger. I cry out as his fingers begin to move in and out. My nails scrape along the cave floor as he pushes me higher and higher, rushing me towards my orgasm.  
He adds a third finger and starts to twist and curl them as he thrusts them. At the same time he fucks me even deeper and my climax explodes through my body, making me scream his name as my vision flashes white and my whole body tenses up. The whole world seems to disappear for hours even though I know it’s only seconds.  
He doesn’t even give me time to come back down before he pulls out of my swollen and bruised pussy and thrusts into my ass. I cry out silently and throw my head back, coming up to my hands and knees at the overwhelming sensation of being full there. No one’s ever done this with me before and it’s just so much. The pain gives way to an overly sensitive sense of pleasure and I feel more aroused than I ever thought I would be.  
He grabs my hair and pulls my top half up so that I’m pressed against his body. He releases his hold on my hair so he can run his hands up under my top to roughly squeeze and pull on my breasts. I cry out again and collapse my head back against his shoulder. He begins to kiss my neck as he pounds into my ass and all I can do is cling to his wrists as his hands continue to torture my breasts.  
One of his hands slide down to rub my clit as he continues to fuck me. I groan at all the sensations he’s causing and he nibbles my neck. Suddenly he thrusts into my ass deeply, pinches my clit and bites down on my neck. I’m thrown over the edge, screaming, into my orgasm. My nails slice into his arms as my ass cheeks clench around him and my cum gushes over his hand and down my legs.  
A couple more thrusts and he freezes with a roar of my name as he cums too. He grips me tightly as I shudder all over from my climax and he fills my ass with his cum. With a groan I go limp in his arms, completely exhausted from my pleasure. After a few minutes Natsu can’t keep us upright anymore and we slowly collapse to the cave floor, Natsu twisting us so I’m lying on him and he’s on the floor.  
I sigh contentedly and snuggle into him. He wraps his arms around me and I feel lovely and warm. I kiss his jaw and he chuckles, arms tightening slightly. I hum as my eyes close tiredly. I don’t even realise I fall asleep until I feel him move me so he can set up the bed rolls together then lift me into one before curling up beside me. I snuggle into him and we drift off to sleep together.

 

 

A couple of months later and I’m relaxing at home after a busy time with lots of missions. I’m curled up on my chair reading my favourite book when there’s a knock on the door. I sigh and head over to open it.

“Hi, Gray, what’s up?” I ask with a smile when I open the door.

“Nothing much. I’m taking a day off and figured I’d come and see you.” He shrugs, walking into the house.

“Okay, cool.” I smile back.

He flops down on my sofa and starts to flick through the channels on my T.V. I go back to reading my book. We sit in comfortable silence. I was very glad to find out that neither my friendship with Gray or with Natsu was affected but what happened between us. None of us have discussed it either although I’m willing to bet that Natsu probably told Gray everything that happened in the cave. I look up as someone knocks my door again. I go and answer it, seeing Natsu standing there.

“Hey Natsu. Where’s Happy?” I ask.

“Back at the guild hanging out with Erza.” He shrugs, walking in.

“Oh, that’s unusual.” I comment.

Natsu just shrugs and flops down on the sofa with Gray. I sit back down in my chair, shaking my head when the guys start to argue about which channel to watch. After a little while the guys start to whisper and I look at them suspiciously over the top of my book. Nothing good ever comes from their plotting. After a couple of minutes of their whispering I get up to start making dinner. As I walk towards the kitchen I blink when I suddenly have Gray standing in front of me. I go to take a step back and realise I have Natsu behind me.

“What are you both doing?” I ask slowly.

“Having fun on our day off.” Gray smirks.

He steps towards me with a predatory gleam in his eyes and I take a step back again. I bump straight into Natsu and spin round with a gasp, looking up into his hungry eyes. I open my mouth to say something but he grabs my hair harshly and slams his mouth down on mine. I gasp in shock and he plunges his tongue into my mouth. I moan as my body melts into him, arms running up his chest. He wraps his other arm around my waist and pulls me tighter against him. He ravages my mouth until I feel my legs go weak.  
He pulls away for air and pushes me roughly towards Gray. I gasp as I stumble against Gray’s chest and realise he’s naked. He smirks down at me before grabbing me by the throat, bending my head back and devouring my mouth feverishly. I moan at his harsh treatment, pussy dripping through my panties. He grabs one of my thighs, lifting my leg around his waist. I grind myself against his erection and he growls into my mouth.  
He pulls away for air, pushing my leg down. Natsu walks up behind me, grabs the front of my top’s neckline and rips it off me. I gasp and turn my head to yell at him but as I do Gray grabs my trousers and yanks them down and off as Natsu holds me up with an arm around my waist. I yelp at Gray’s actions and they both chuckle at me.  
Natsu puts my feet back on the ground and his hand go round my body to squeeze my breasts hard. I throw my head back with a cry, head falling on Natsu’s shoulder. Gray stands back up in front of me and roughly pushes two fingers into my already dripping pussy. I cry out and Gray slams his mouth back over mine, pushing his tongue into my mouth. Natsu kisses down my neck then bites down on my pulse point.  
I scream and feel my pussy gush over Gray’s hand. I whimper at the extreme arousal. Gray growls and pulls his fingers out of me and then lifts me up. He carries me to the bedroom, Natsu following us, and drops me on the bed. I yelp as I land and then Gray grabs my hair and pulls me over onto my hands and knees then kneels in front of my face. He uses his grip in my hair to pull my head down to suck his cock.  
I moan as I taste him and he groans. I cry out in surprise as Natsu crawls behind me and thrusts his cock into my pussy. They both start to thrust in tandem. They both push in and pull out at the same time. I can barely catch a breath as they both use me and my arousal is swirling in my stomach. Natsu pushes a finger into my ass and I cry out, causing Gray to push into my throat. I gag and choke but he keeps his cock there for a few more seconds. I gasp when he finally pulls back and then cry out as Natsu adds a second finger.  
Gray continues to thrust into my throat as Natsu fucks my other holes. By the time Gray stops my throat is raw and my eyes are streaming. Gray grabs my hair and pulls me up onto my knees as Natsu pulls his cock out of my pussy. Gray ravishes my mouth as Natsu adds a third finger and I can’t help but to cry into Gray’s mouth. 

“I think it’s time to break her, don’t you?” Natsu says to Gray, making me moan.

“Definitely.” Gray growls, looking into my eyes.

"I want her pussy.” Natsu says.

“Good.” Gray growls.

Natsu pushes me at Gray, removing his fingers as he does. I gasp as Gray catches me and pulls my back to his chest. He lays us down so we’re still chest to back and then, pulling my ass cheeks apart, pushes me down on his cock. I scream in pleasure/pain as he fills my ass, stretching it harshly. Natsu crawls above us and thrusts his cock into my pussy. I scream and my eyes open wide in shock from the sensation of both guys filling me so much.  
They both freeze, giving me a chance to adjust. I clasp Natsu’s shoulders, digging my nails into his skin as he begins to pound into me causing me to move up and down on Gray’s dick too. All I can do is moan and whine as they fuck me raw. Gray grabs my throat from behind and squeezes slightly. Natsu bites down on one of my nipples and I scream their names over and over.  
My eyes close as my noises fade into breathy whimpers. Natsu continues to torture my breasts as Gray tightens his grip on my throat and moves his other hand between Natsu and my bodies to rub my clit. I cry out and feel a gush from my pussy as I cum, my climax crashes over me in waves as they continue to fuck me whilst they groan at my passages tightening around them. I completely lose myself to the pleasure of my orgasm. The only things I’m still aware of is the sounds we’re all making and our sweat soaked skin sliding against each other.  
Just as I begin to come back down from my climax Natsu cums to. He throws his head back, roaring my name as he cums, his seed filling my pussy. His seed mixes with my cum and runs down to slick along Gray’s cock. Natsu bites down on my collarbone and I scream again. Gray cries my name, hand squeezing my throat tight enough to stop my air, as he cums and fills my ass. His seed mixes on his cock with mine and Natsu’s.  
When we all come down, Natsu pulls out of my pussy and lays on one side of my bed, Gray lifts me off him and lays me next to Natsu and then turns over so he can spoon me. Natsu pulls the quilt up over us as we snuggle together. I sigh contentedly as I’m wrapped in both of their arms.

“That was… wow!” I sigh tiredly.

“Can’t wait to do it again.” Natsu chuckles.

“Again?! That just might kill me.” I groan.

“Yes again. And again… and again… and again.” Gray laughs.

I hum and snuggle into them both. We all fall asleep together and it ends up being days before any of us leave my place.


	8. Three's a Crowd (Germany/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany gets very upset at your wrong assumptions and decides to correct them.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Sedalia. Hope you like it.

Three’s A Crowd

 

“France, move your hands. Now!” I growl in frustration.

“Oh, Mademoiselle, I…” France begins, lowering his head to steal a kiss.

“France release her rear, now!” Germany demands.

“Oh! But it’s so plump and tight.” France smirks.

I growl in frustration and push him away. He pouts and reaches for me again but Germany gets in his way and glares at him. France sighs dejectedly and wanders away.

“Thank you.” I smile.

Germany opens his mouth to say something but then Italy runs down the hall crying and wraps his arms around Germany’s shoulders. I nod at Germany and walk away. I’m very busy right now. It’s Christmas time and not only am I fulfilling my normal cleaning duties as the maid of Hetalia Academy but I’m also doing all the cooking too. The biggest problem I have is all the attention I get from the men here. Most of them are perverts, some are shy but try to spend all their time with me and a few are actually charming but so not my type. The only one that is my type is Germany but the more I see him interacting with Italy the more I believe they’re gay.

“Miss?” I hear quietly behind me.

“Yes?” I turn, spotting Japan behind me.

“I wanted to give this to you.” He blushes, holding out an orchid bloom.

“Thank you.” I smile, smelling the orchid.

He bows to me and then walks away. I smile at his back and then frown as I hear Italy cheering for Germany. What an odd couple! I shake my head and then get back to work.

 

 

A few days later I’m cleaning the windows, groaning as I carry a bucket of water around to each window. It’s even harder for me as I’m actually short so I have to heft the bucket up to the windowsills. Just as I’m heaving the bucket up someone slaps my ass. I yelp and jump causing the bucket to fall, causing me to squeal as I get soaked through. 

“Damn, I’m so sorry!” America cries as he realises what he’s done.

“Why did you do that?!” I squeak, holding my arms out.

“It just looks so darn slappable.” He smirks.

“Do none of you know how to treat a woman?” Germany cries, running into the room.

“Can I use your room to change please?” I ask Germany.

“Of course.” Germany shrugs.

“Thank you.” I smile.

He leads me to his room and as soon as we enter I pull my top off over my head. He looks at me to hand me a top and freezes, mouth falling open as he sees my breasts. I don’t think anything of it as I grab the top with a thanks and put it on. Germany blushes slightly and then opens his mouth to say something. Just then Italy runs into the room and grabs Germany, cheering about something.

“Thank you. Oh and by the way, you two make such a cute couple!” I grin to Germany as I walk out of his room.

I don’t notice the horrified look on his face as I leave.

 

 

Christmas day is busy and I’m running around like a headless chicken. Finally, everything has been eaten and cleaned and I can relax. I’m walking down the hall so I can leave when suddenly Germany appears in front of me. 

“Hi.” I smile.

“I have something I wish to give you.” Germany says, gesturing to his room.

“Oh okay.” I reply.

I enter his room and look around for a present but there’s nothing there. I frown in confusion and turn to ask him what he meant. I gasp in shock as Germany’s lips are suddenly on mine. I go to push him away but end up melting into him instead. He yanks on my hair and I gasp, allowing him to thrust his tongue into my mouth. 

“W… wait! I thought…” I gasp, pulling back.

“That I was gay? Well, I’m going to prove I’m not.” He smirks.

“But what about Italy? You both seem so close.” I ask.

“We are best friends. That’s all.” He growls, before dragging me by the hair into the bedroom.

I gasp at his rough handling but my pussy begins to soak into my panties with arousal. He flings me down on the bed and then straddles my waist. He smirks at me as he slides his belt off his trousers and then uses it to attach my wrists to his headboard. I whimper as he lifts up a knife from his bedside drawers and then shout out as he slices my clothes off my body. 

“What the hell…” I begin to shout.

He slaps a hand down on my breast and my sentence halts as I cry out, looking up at him in shock.

“You will not speak unless I tell you to!” He commands.

I bite my lip as my pussy clenches and my clit starts to throb. Fuck I love all this, being helpless and vulnerable during sex. Being completely dominated. He squeezes my breasts hard and I bite my lip to stop myself from making any noise. He chuckles and leans down to suck one of my nipples into his mouth. My body bucks but I manage not to say anything. He grins at me and then bites down on my breast. This time I can’t help crying out as my body arches up. He moves to my other breast and bites it, causing me to react the same way.

“You didn’t follow my order.” He smirks.

“I’m sorry! I…” I begin pleading.

“And again! You just don’t learn do you, Meine Liebe?” He chuckles.

I bite my lip as he climbs off me and flips my body over. He slides his hands down my back and over my ass, making me bite my lip hard enough to draw blood.

“My new command is you can make all the gorgeous noises you like but you must not speak.” He orders.

I nod my head to let him know I understand. He slaps his hand down on my ass and I cry out.

“I think five spanks for every time you broke the rule. That’s fifteen spanks, Meine Liebe.” He whispers seductively.

I whimper but feel my pussy dripping onto the mattress beneath me. He licks up my spine and I moan with a shiver. His hand suddenly slaps down on my ass again and I jump with a cry. He rubs over the spot he just spanked and then slaps me again, rubbing afterwards. He continues this with all fifteen spanks until I’m a writhing, whimpering mess. I have tears streaming into the mattress beneath my face but I’m so aroused I could scream from frustration. I can feel a growing wet patch under my body from my soaking pussy. I try to rub my thighs against each other to cause friction on my clit but Germany sees what I’m doing. He grabs my thighs in a bruising grip and shoves them open. He kneels between my legs and pushes a hand onto my back so I can’t move my hips for friction against the bed. 

“So wet and eager for me already? I think you enjoyed your punishment, Meine Liebe.” He growls.

I moan as he runs a finger along the curve of my ass and down my slit then pushes his finger into my mouth so I taste my own juices. He groans as I swirl my tongue around his finger and then plunges three of his fingers into my pussy. I cry out around his finger and he growls as I lift my hips so he can thrust his other fingers into me easier.   
I feel my arousal swirling in my stomach as his fingers rub against the most sensitive part of my core. I moan and cry out as he pushes me higher and higher towards my peak. Then just as I feel myself reaching my edge he removes his fingers, making me whine at the loss.

“So close already, Meine Liebe? I suppose that means you’re ready for your present?” He growls.

“Please, Germany, please!” I beg, too far gone to care about any punishments he might give me.

“Such a naughty girl. I’ll make you pay for that later, Meine Liebe.” He says darkly.

I just whimper and raise my ass, wiggling it at him. He chuckles and then grabs my hips, thrusting his cock into my pussy as deep as he can. I cry out for him as he slams in deep. He begins to pound into me, hitting my deepest part with a bruising force. His fingers dig into my hips and I know I’ll be covered in his marks.  
I cry out and moan so much my throat feels raw as he forces me to my peak. My nails dig into the sheets under me as his hips slap my still tender ass. He grabs my hair so he can tilt my head as he leans over me and bites down on my neck. I scream his name as I cum, gushing over his cock. My whole body tenses and my pussy clamps down around his shaft as my juices run down my thighs. My vision flashes white and my orgasm feels like it’s lasting for hours.  
A few thrusts after Germany freezes as he cums too, filling my pussy with his hot seed, and roars my name amongst a bundle of German words I can’t understand. His fingers dig in deeper and his grip on my hair tightens as his climax washes through him.  
When we come back down we collapse in a pile. He releases my wrists and wraps his body round mine. I hum and snuggle into him. I yawn and he chuckles. He grabs my hair and kisses me hungrily, making me moan. He runs his hands all over my body tenderly.

“I should go.” I mumble, sleepily.

“No! You are mine, Meine Liebe. You stay here now.” He demands.

“What about Italy?” I ask.

“We’re just friends!” He cries.

“I know that, but he is very co-dependant on you.” I laugh.

“I’ll just have to make him see that three’s a crowd.” He states.

He pulls a quilt over us and we fall asleep. I can’t help laughing like an idiot in the morning when Germany wakes up and realises he’s kissing Italy, who’s snuck into the bed with us during the night, instead of me.


	9. Maid for Love (Death the Kid/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're Kid's maid and one day you end up masturbating in his bed. What will happen if he catches you?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Kat. Hope you like it.

Maid for Love

 

“I need some money!” I moan to my best friend.

“Why don’t you get a job then?” My friend shrugs.

“Because I’m not trained in anything and I don’t have any qualifications! Who would want to hire me?” I complain.

“Hey!” Our other friend says tiredly as she joins us at the table.

“Hey!” We both answer happily.

We were at our favourite café on our weekly meet up and rant day. We’ve been doing it for years. One day every week we would make sure we meet up so our friendships don’t fade. 

“What’s wrong with you?” I ask my friend that just sat down.

“Well, you know I took that maid job from the agency I work with?” She starts.

“Yep.” I reply.

“I got a job as a maid for Lord Death’s son.” She says wryly.

“Hey that must be a prestigious job.” My other friend says cheerily.

“He’s so cute.” I declare with glee.

“Yeah well he’s also nuts.” She declares.

“What do you mean?” I ask slowly.

“He has this weird thing about symmetry! Everything has to be symmetrical! His whole bloody mansion is symmetrical! I have to clean everything but it must stay symmetrical! Do you know how nervous that makes me?” She rants.

“Not little miss OCD here.” My other friend laughs, pointing at me.

I just stick my tongue out at her with a smile. She laughs at me.

“Hey that could actually be a good idea!” My maid friend says.

“What?!” I cry.

“You have OCD! You spend hours cleaning! You only need to make a small adjustment to make sure everything stays symmetrical!” My maid friend says excitedly.

“You did say you needed money.” My other friend sing songs.

“Okay but what makes you think that Death the Kid will be okay with it?” I ask her wryly.

“He’ll go for it.” My maid friend smiles.

 

 

He did go for it. It turns out my maid friend had accidentally knocked all his pictures a half inch one way or the other. He was livid and he was going to fire her. When she suggested me, he agreed. Reluctantly. Now it’s two weeks later and I’m looking up at the very intimidating view of Death Mansion. I smooth my hands down my thighs to remove the nervous sweat.  
I walk up to the front door and knock. While I wait for the door to be answered I look down at my outfit. I chose to wear a short leather skirt and a tight white blouse. Not exactly work clothes but the most professional looking that I own. The door opens and I’m suddenly staring at Death the Kid, in person. I open my mouth to introduce myself but he’s suddenly on his knees staring at me with a weird look on his face.

“Uh, are you okay?” I ask slowly.

“You’re perfectly symmetrical!” He gasps, tears forming in his eyes.

“Um, thanks.” I say, taking a slight step back.

Maybe he’s a little more nuts than I thought. 

“Kid you’re freaking her out! Stop it or we’ll never have a maid and our whole lives will be wasted by you doing all the cleaning and us waiting until you’ve got everything perfect!” A tall woman says.

“You’re right, Liz. Sorry about that, please come in.” He says to me.

I nod at them and follow Kid down a hall. He shows me around and I am blown away. The place is huge! The only reason I’m not freaking out about being expected to clean this whole place is the fact that it’s spotless anyway. Kid starts to reel off a list of things that need to be in a certain order and where. He tells me exactly how far down each side of every picture should be. 

“I know it’s a lot of work and with my… issues, it’s a lot more but I assure you the pay will compensate you.” He smiles.

“It’s okay. I might need a nap halfway through though.” I laugh.

Holy shit, why did I just say that?! He’s going to think I’m an idiot! I internally grimace at my stupidity.

“Well, this is my room. Feel free to nap in here whenever you want.” He grins, sounding serious.

“I was joking.” I mutter, blushing.

“Well either way the offers there.” He smirks.

“Kid! Liz says we have to get to school!” A shorter girl cries gleefully.

“School? How young are you?” I blurt out, feeling sleazy at finding him cute.

“Eighteen.” He shrugs.

“Oh that’s my age! But why are you still in school?” I ask.

“I’m a student at DWMA.” He smiles.

“Oh! I thought you wouldn’t need to go there as you’re a Shinigami not a meister.” 

“I chose to go there. See you later.” He smirks.

“Bye!” I say.

As I look over my shoulder a few seconds later I catch him eyeing up my ass. Maybe it was a good choice of outfit after all.

 

 

I’m slowly cleaning the whole mansion a few months later. I feel like crap! It was my sister’s wedding yesterday and I made the mistake of drinking too much, now I have a killer hangover. I probably should’ve taken the day off but the thought of missing out on the wages was too hard to consider. Kid wasn’t joking about them making up for all the work. I’m almost done, the only room left is Kid’s. I always leave his until last as it’s a lot more effort.  
I enter the room and my eyes immediately land on his comfortable looking huge four poster bed and black silk sheets. My exhaustion weighs on me even more as I wonder how comfortable his mattress must be. I peek at the clock and see that Kid isn’t due back for four hours yet. It can’t hurt to grab a nap, could it? I glance around and then pull off my top, skirt and shoes then crawl onto the bed. I set an alarm on my phone and curl up for sleep.  
I jump awake when my alarm goes off. I sigh as I roll onto my back. My whole nap was full of vividly erotic dreams of Kid. I take a deep breath in through my nose and realise the whole room smells of him. Now my hangover is better but my pussy is soaked and my clit is throbbing.  
I close my eyes and try to calm my body down but without even thinking about it my hands trail over my body. I gasp as I run my fingers over my slit above my thong. I use my other hand to squeeze my breast. I moan Kid’s name as I slip my fingers under my underwear and begin to rub my clit. I push my other hand into my bra and start to pinch and twist my nipple. I push two fingers into my dripping pussy and begin to buck my hips up with every thrust of my fingers. I rub the heel of my hand against my clit as I move my fingers.

 

KID’S POV

I enter my home after an annoying day spent listening to that idiot Black Star going on about how great he is. I look around with a smile as I notice how perfect everything is. My new maid is awesome! The only problem I have is trying to ignore how attracted I am to her. With a sigh I head to my room. It always smells of her more than any other room, like it’s the last room she cleans.

“Oh, Kid!” I hear her voice groan.

I hurry to the door of my room, thinking she’s hurt but when I look through the doorway I freeze at the sight before me. She’s laying on my bed with one hand in her bra, playing with her breast, and the other hand between her legs and moving furiously. I know I should be angry at her for abusing my room this way but I’m honestly too aroused. This is so much like the dreams I’ve been having recently I have to pinch myself to make sure it’s real.  
I watch as she begins to bite her lip with a moan, hips tilting up and down in time with her hand. I feel myself harden painfully against my trousers as she continues to writhe and moan my name. Without even meaning to, I find myself stripping off my clothes and quietly walking up to her as she cums.

 

READER’S POV

“Kid! Oh! Kid!” I hear myself moan as my hand speeds up.

I cry out his name as my orgasm claims me. I tense up all over and the heels of my feet push against the mattress as I arch into my hand. My jaw falls open as I stop breathing all together. As my climax slowly ebbs away I feel my whole body relax back onto the bed and I remove my hands from my underwear, resting them on my stomach. I sigh as I realise Kid will be home in about an hour so I need to get up and clean his room.  
I stretch my arms above my head, about to open my eyes and get up, when I feel someone grab my wrists and straddle my waist. I gasp in shock as my eyes fly open. I freeze as I see Kid naked above me.

“Kid?! What are you…? Oh God, you saw…!” I gasp in horror, not even registering what’s going on yet.

“So, Little Slut, how many times have you done this in my bed?” He whispers darkly.

“Never before I swear! I’m sorry! I don’t know why…” I begin, panicking.

My words are cut off as I gasp when he pulls my hands up to his face and sucks my cum off my fingers. All I can do is stare at him as he cleans my fingers. I whimper as he moans at the taste of me, eyes closing in glee. He pulls my fingers out of his mouth with a pop and pins my wrists back down on the bed above my head. 

“Stay exactly like that.” He demands, gold eyes boring into mine.

I just nod and he climbs off me and reaches into one of his drawers. I gasp when I see him pull out three long strips of red ribbon. He glances at me with a smirk before walking back to me. 

“I plan on doing every single thing I ever fantasised about doing to you, to you. Before I start though, are you okay with this?” He asks softly.

“Yes.” I whisper.

“Remember, you can say stop at ANY time.” He says seriously.

I just nod. He smiles at me again and then crawls back over me. He wraps one of the strips around a bar on the headboard and then winds the two ends around each of my wrists. I reflexively pull against the binds and gasp when I realise I’m completely helpless. He hesitates above me, trying to see if I’m okay. I nod at him and he continues. He moves down and pushes my legs apart so he can kneel between them.  
He ties one of my ankles to one bed post and then copies it with the other leg and bedpost. He kisses and licks his way up the inside of one of my legs, starting from the ankle all the way up. As he reaches the apex of my thighs I whimper, thinking he’s going to move to the part of me that’s practically gushing in arousal. Instead of moving there he pulls away so he can kiss and lick his way up the inside of the other leg, making me whine.  
As he comes near my core again my breath freezes as I hope he’ll do something more. I choke out a cry of shock as he bites down on my mound through my thong, hard enough to leave an impression of his teeth. He glances up at me as his teeth are buried in my skin and I moan at the sight of his gold eyes almost glowing with desire.  
I cry out when he suddenly rips my thong off my body. He looks down at my soaking pussy hungrily and I whimper in embarrassment. He smirks at me and then leans down ever so slowly until he finally buries his face in my slick heat. I moan as he bites down on my clit, arching my back as much as I can at the sensation. He moves so he can thrust his tongue into my pussy, lewdly slurping up my juices, and then licks up to flick his tongue over my clit. He repeats this over and over until I’m a writhing, whimpering mess on the bed then thrusts three fingers into my core.

“So wet already slut? You’re so wet I can push three fingers into you without having to open you up first. I do like the taste of your arousal, though.” He smirks, licking his lips so I moan.

“Kid, please!” I whine with need.

“Hush! No begging until I tell you to.” He says sternly, making me whine.

He thrusts his fingers in and out at a fast and hard pace until I’m moaning and crying out from the pleasure. He’s making me so aroused I have tears streaming down my face and just as I’m finally about to reach my peak, he removes his fingers from me. I cry out in loss and he chuckles.  
He moves so that he’s leaning over me on his hands and knees and I moan at the uninterrupted sight of his body. He may not be as muscled as Black Star but his muscles are still well defined. His cock is standing proudly against his stomach and I moan when I see how big he is. I lick my lips as I see a bead of pre cum slowly run down his tip. Kid grabs his cock firmly in one hand and begins to rub it around my core, making me whimper.

“Now you can beg.” He says smugly.

“N… no! I won’t beg!” I gasp, slightly annoyed that he seems completely unaffected.

“No? So, you’re going to be a naughty little slut then?” He smirks.

“I won’t beg.” I say breathily.

He smirks at me and then moves back onto his knees between my legs. He pushes his thumb against my clit and begins to rub it furiously. I cry out his name at the sudden rush of sensation as he pushes me closer and closer to my edge. Just as I begin to hit my peak he removes his thumb, making me shout out in frustration. He grins at me as he sucks his thumb clean and then starts to slowly pump his cock with his other hand. He does this over and over until I’m sobbing from frustration and I don’t care about my pride anymore.

“Kid please! Fuck me, please! Kid! Oh! Please, please! Pleasepleaseplease!” I beg him, tossing my head around from the overstimulation.

“Finally!” He growls.

He unties my ankles quickly so that he can lift my hips and thrust his cock into me as deep as he can go. I scream his name as I finally get everything I ever wanted. His throbbing cock fills me deliciously as he pounds my core bruisingly. I wrap my legs around his hips so I can move my hips in time with his thrusts and he growls like an animal. His fingers dig into my waist and I know I’ll be covered in his marks and I love it. His hair is dishevelled and slicked with sweat, his eyes are glowing with his arousal and his whole body is covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He looks absolutely ravenous, like a starved man would look at steak.  
He pounds into me and I feel my climax swirling in my stomach. He groans and his thrusts become more erratic, signalling that he’ll cum soon. He moves one hand so he can rub my clit as he fucks me. I can see the determination to make me finish first in his eyes. Ordinarily I’d take it as a challenge to hold out but everything just feels too good, even the silk ties on my wrists that are digging in now.  
He thrusts in deep whilst pinching my clit and I scream his name as I cum. My eyes slam shut and my jaw opens wide. I throw my head back and my whole body tenses up into an arch. I feel my pussy clamp down around his shaft and he cries out as he cums too. I moan one last time as I feel his cum fill me and mix with my juices.  
When his cock finally finishes squirting into me he collapses on me with an exhausted sigh. For a minute I worry that he’s fallen asleep but then he groans as he sits up to release my wrists. I whimper as he slips out of me. He grabs me round the waist and slides us up the bed so I can lay my head on the pillows, back to Kid. He curls up against my back and pulls the quilt over us, snuggling into the crook of my neck.

“I just might have to leave the academy early every time you’re here.” He chuckles.

I just hum in agreement, feeling utterly spent.

“Sleep now. I want to spend the whole night curled up around you.” He whispers.

“I like that idea.” I mumble quietly.

I sigh happily as I fall asleep in his warm, all-encompassing arms.


	10. Crossover Fun (Gajeel/Female Reader/Renji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a cat demon who becomes friends with Gajeel from the Fairy Tail guild. One day you both have to escort Renji through Fiore. How much fun could that possibly be?
> 
> Warning- AU/Crossover
> 
> Written for- mewhee. Hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the guys are OOC but, as much as i'm loving both shows, I'm not actually far enough in to have seen either character. Also, I don't know if cat demons are in Fairy Tail but I thought it would spice things up.

Crossover fun

 

I dart down an alleyway trying to lose the people chasing me. Every time I get a chance to stop I chew and scratch at the magic band they’ve put on my front leg. Damn wizards! I can’t believe they managed to catch me in cat form. Now with this stupid band on my leg I can’t take any of my other forms! I wish wizards would just leave me alone! I may be a demon but that doesn’t mean I’m evil or some kind of tool for evil wizards to use so they can increase their power. It’s the latter type of wizard that’s chasing me and they’ve forced me to enter a town, and not just any town but the town with the biggest guild ever.   
Suddenly they manage to surround me. I freeze, desperately trying to think of a way out of here. I’m completely helpless in this form. I look around in panic, feeling my heart trying to burst from my chest. One of them grabs me and gives me a shake. I hiss at him and swipe my claws down his face. He drops me with a cry and then kicks me in the ribs. I squeal in pain as I feel my ribs break. I lay on my side panting in agony and anger. Ordinarily I would heal almost instantly but apparently my shapeshifting isn’t the only power that’s being shut down.

“Hey!” I hear a man yell from the end of the alley. 

“Get lost this has nothing to do with you!” One of my attackers yell back.

My eyes slide shut. I don’t know how long I’ve been out but when my eyes flutter open I’m in the lap of a scary looking man. I hiss at him and try to scratch him but the pain from my ribs is too much. I end up mewling in pain instead. The man looks at me with worry in his crimson eyes. Maybe he’s not as scary as he looks? 

“You should put her out of her misery.” I hear from next to us.

I glance over and see a black cat with a scar over his eye. I mewl at him and he looks away from me.

“I know.” The man says.

Wait, out of my misery? What do they mean? No, they can’t mean…?! I can’t let them kill me! I begin to frantically meow whilst biting at the band on my leg. 

“Want this off, huh?” The man says, tapping the band.

He slowly raises me until my paw is level with his mouth. I see his fangs and I freeze. What’s he going to do? Is he going to bite my paw off? What do I do? I don’t want to lose my paw but I don’t want to die either. I have no choice. I close my eyes again and let out a feline whimper. He doesn’t bite me though; he bites the band.   
I sigh as I feel my power flow through me and my body automatically goes into human form. I see his eyes open wide in shock and then he blushes. I frown at him in confusion and then look down. I gasp in shock as I realise I’m naked. I spent too long in cat form and now my clothes are gone. 

“Oh! Oh!” I cry in embarrassment.

I kick down with my feet and use the ground to push my body up, flipping in the air and landing behind a dumpster on my feet. I cover myself with the dumpster and bite my lip, waiting to see how the wizard will react. 

“Here.” He says, holding out his long top.

“Thank you.” I murmur, grabbing it quickly and putting it on.

I have to tie it and wrap it to make it, at least, kind of fit. I walk out from behind the dumpster warily.

“Cat demon, huh?” He asks.

“Yes.” I hiss, waiting for his next move and desperately trying to ignore his bare chest.

“Return the coat when you have some clothes. I’m Gajeel from Fairy Tail.” He says, turning away and walking off.

“Wait!” I cry, shocking myself.

He doesn’t turn around or say anything, he just stops.

“You’re not going to try to kill me?” I ask hesitantly.

“Are you evil? Do you enjoy hurting those weaker than you? Do you kill people?” He asks quietly, still not turning.

“No. Do mice count as those weaker than me? No.” I say, answering all his questions in order.

“Then no, I’m not going to try to kill you. Return my coat to the guildhall when you can, tell them it’s mine.” He says, looking over his shoulder with a smirk.

“Will any of your guild members try to kill or use me?” I ask.

“No. Hell, talk to our guild master and he’ll probably let you join.” He chuckles.

“But… I’m not a wizard… and… no one has…” I stammer.

“Fairy Tail tends to take in every waif and stray that needs a home.” He smirks.

I stand there with my jaw hanging open, just blinking at him in shock. Gajeel, huh? Now there’s a male I can imagine rubbing myself all over. I snuggle my nose into his coat and begin to purr at the scent of him.

 

 

The next day I’m standing outside the Fairy Tail guildhall, trying to build the courage to enter. I take a deep breath, check that I haven’t got a tail or ears and then head inside. As I walk inside a fireball comes straight at me. I mewl and jump to the side to avoid the blast. I slam into someone and they wrap their arms around me to stop me from falling (like I would). I look up into the eyes of Gajeel. I hear a shocked murmur and notice that everyone is staring at me. I feel my head and look behind me, shuddering as I realise that in my fear my tail and ears have popped out.   
Everyone takes a step closer to me. I push Gajeel’s coat at him and then jump back towards the doors. A guy with pink hair grabs my arm just as I’m about to dart out the doors. I hiss and scratch him, making him let go with a shout. Gajeel goes to grab me but I jump out of the way. A guy with no clothes on reaches for me and I change into my cat form. I dart for the doors but a red haired woman blocks them.   
Suddenly there’s absolute chaos as everyone tries to grab me and I dart all over the place, trying to escape. I scratch, hiss and dart everywhere I can. Suddenly I’m grabbed by a tiny man who holds me close to his chest, not even blinking as I scratch at him. Eventually I tire out and go limp, figuring I’m dead anyway as I can’t get free. I should have realised that Gajeel was luring me into a trap.

“Enough!” The tiny man shouts as the others come towards us.

“She scratched me!” The pink haired guy cries.

“What do you all think you’re doing scaring a visitor to our guild?” The tiny guy says sternly.

“Sorry.” Everyone suddenly says, looking down guiltily.

I just blink in shock at the events evolving around me.

“Now, My Dear, can you turn back into your human form so we may talk?” He says kindly, putting me back on the floor. 

I glance around and then do as he asks. I make sure to look completely human when I change back and I tense, expecting an attack now I’m in an easier to catch form. 

“I’m the guild master and Gajeel told me all about you. If you wish to join our guild let me know and we can get you inducted today, if you don’t wish to join us then allow me to get you a drink and then you can be on your way.” The tiny man says with a smile.

“I’m not sure it would be a good idea to join.” I say quietly.

“What you think we have fleas or something?! Why wouldn’t you want to join us?!” The pink haired guy shouts.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe because we just chased her around and scared her half to death.” A blue haired girl says.

“I… I’m a demon.” I mumble.

“So? Can I stroke your fur?” A blonde girl asks.

“Lucy! How dare you ask such a thing?” A red haired woman shouts.

“It just looks so soft.” She says, blushing.

I blink in surprise and then slowly allow my tail and ears to pop out. Lucy comes towards me slowly and reaches her hand out, stroking her fingers over my ears. I purr as she hits a sensitive spot and she grins.

“Wow, it’s so soft. Even softer than Happy’s fur.” She smiles.

A little blue cat looks rather depressed at Lucy’s words. Everyone takes a step towards me and I twitch back nervously.

“That’s enough, idiots! Leave her alone.” Gajeel shouts, pushing through the crowd and wrapping an arm over my shoulders.

“You have to join our guild now. Firstly, everyone wants a chance to stroke your ears and secondly, it’ll be nice have someone else with demon powers here.” A white haired girl says.

“Yeah you can be great company for Mira-Jane.” The pink haired guy says, grinning as he wraps his arm round the white haired girl’s shoulder.

“O… okay, I’ll join.” I smile. 

 

 

A few months later and I’m happy. The whole guild accepted me with no hesitations. If I feel like curling up in someone’s lap in my cat form everyone lets me. I’m even comfortable walking around with my ears and tail out. They’ve all seen all of my forms now too. My cat form, human form, neko form and demon form. I even have a nice little apartment all to myself! Right now though I’m having a few sick days and staying at home.  
I’m curled up on my bed, moaning miserably, when there’s a loud knock on my front door. I head to open it but freeze when I catch the scent of a virile male. I fight the urge to open the door and take a few steps back. The knock comes again. I stand there frozen as the knocking continues.

“Whoever you are, go away!” I call out.

“It’s me! I heard you were ill.” Gajeel says through the door.

“I’m fine! Go away!” I cry.

“Not until you let me in.” He says in a deep voice.

I go to answer him but as I do a deep throbbing pain spreads through my stomach and I collapsed to the floor on my knees with a strangled scream. Suddenly my door flies open and Gajeel comes in, looking like he’s expecting a fight. I groan, clutching my stomach and he looks at me. 

“No! Don’t!” I cry, holding a hand out in a stop gesture.

“Why? What’s wrong?” He asks with a frown.

“Just go. I’ll be back in a few days.” I groan.

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.” He growls at me with a scowl, pushing the door closed again.

“I’m in heat!” I blurt out, blushing.

“As in…?” He asks.

“As in a mating season, moron! Cat, remember?” I groan.

“Okay, then.” He shrugs, walking up to me and throwing me over his shoulder.

“What are you doing?!” I squeal.

“Fucking you senseless.” He replies as he drops me on my bed.

“W… what?” I squeak.

“You’ll be in pain until either your heat finishes or you have sex, right?” He smirks.

“Yeah.” I reply slowly.

“Well, I find you attractive so why not?” He shrugs.

“Why not indeed? Get undressed then.” I hiss, allowing my claws and fangs to extend but not letting my tail or ears out.

He smirks and strips his clothes off whilst I just shred the nightie I had been wearing. He suddenly lands on top of me, grabbing my wrists and pinning them by my head. My head spin as his mouth meets mine in a furious clash on lips, teeth and tongues.   
He releases my wrists so he can wind one hand in my hair and tug my head back at a sharp angle, making me cry out. He bites down on my neck and I hiss, scratching down his back with my claws. He hisses in pain and raises up on his knees above me. He flips me over so I’m on my face and knees and then bites down on the nape of my neck. I go completely limp and start purring as he lines his cock up with my already dripping pussy.   
He thrusts into me in one go, hitting the deepest part of me and making me cry out. He begins to pound into me furiously and I love every second of it. He releases my neck so that he can raise back up to his knees for a better angle and I moan, claws slicing into my mattress with a tearing sound.   
My head reels as the pleasure spirals through me and I can barely breathe between the moans and cries that are coming from my throat. I can barely hear Gajeel’s growls and grunts through the rushing of blood in my head. I can feel his fingers digging into my skin, causing bruises all over my flesh.   
He growls even louder and grabs my hair, pulling me up onto my knees and still pounding into me. His other hand slides round to rub my clit and he bites down on my neck. I scream his name as I cum, pleasure ripping through me like a tidal wave. I feel myself gush down his cock and he groans. My whole body tenses and my pussy clamps around his cock, milking him dry as he cums with a roar of my name.   
When we finish we collapse onto the bed. He pulls out of me and turns me over so I can snuggle into his chest, facing each other on our sides. I curl into him, purring happily and he tightens his arms round me.

“How long does this heat last?” He asks huskily.

“About a week.” I reply sleepily.

“Guess I’m taking a few days off myself then.” He chuckles.

I purr even louder as my eyes slide shut and I fall asleep.

 

 

A couple of months later Gajeel and I are leaving the guildhall after a meeting with the guild master. He called us and said it was urgent. Apparently there’s reaper called Renji that needs to travel through Fiore and we have to escort him. For some reason Reapers are visible to wizards so they have to be escorted through Fiore to keep them safe from the dark guilds. We were chosen as most of the others have jobs to do.  
Gajeel and I have become better friends since that week together but luckily enough we both managed to stick to it just being a one off thing. We walk through a forest to the meeting spot and then look around for the reaper. A man walks out from between a couple of trees and I have to admit, he looks good. He’s about the same height as Gajeel, so another mountain of a man. He has red hair pulled up in a ponytail and thick black tattoos on his face and neck. 

“You my escorts?” He says with a smug smile.

“Yes.” I reply with a smile.

“Nice.” He grins, looking me up and down.

“This way.” Gajeel says, gesturing with his head.

Renji nods and then we set off into the forest.

“How long will this journey take?” Renji asks.

“You didn’t find that out before you came here?” I ask with a smile.

“Well no. Truth is reapers come through here so infrequently none of us have actually bothered to get the lay of the land.” He smiles.

I nod at him. I guess that makes sense.

“We’ll get there tomorrow afternoon.” Gajeel says.

“So a camp out then, huh?” Renji chuckles.

“Yep.” I grin.

“Cool.” He smirks.

After that we walk on in silence. Not exactly the most talkative men really. I wander along behind them feeling completely bored. Why did I get stuck with two men who are all ‘I’m tough therefore I can’t open up to anyone’ guys? I decide I’ll have some fun of my own. I walk past them both so that I’m ahead and as I walk I add more sway to my hips. After a little while I make a show of being hot and pull my top off, arching my back so my bra clad breasts stick out. I hear the guys gasp and I smile to myself as I continue to walk, waving my ass as I do.   
After a few hours we decide to stop for food next to a beautiful lake with a waterfall. We eat in a companionable silence and then I decide to have more fun.

“I’m going to have a quick swim.” I say happily.

“You’re a cat demon. I thought cats hated water?” Gajeel says.

“Tigers are cats and they swim.” I pout at him.

The guys just chuckle. I push my skirt down my legs, bending at the waist as I do so that my ass is facing them. I smile as I hear them groan again and then I dive into the water, fully aware that my white bra and knickers will go see through. I swim around for about twenty minutes and then Gajeel says it’s time to go. I get out of the water and raise my eyebrow at the guys when they freak about being able to see through my underwear. I pull on my skirt but leave my top off as I walk ahead of them, hips swaying.   
After a few more hours we come to a clearing that’s already set up as a camp ground because a lot of our guild members stop here overnight when they’re travelling. We set out our sleeping bags and then start a fire (which would’ve been easier if Natsu was here). We have some food and then play some card games.   
That night the guys have fallen asleep but I can’t. For some reason I’m wide awake. I toss and turn for a while but eventually decide to go for a stroll. I wander for a while before deciding to head back. Just before I reach the clearing I’m suddenly grabbed from behind and pushed face first into a tree. I purr happily as I scent Gajeel.

“You’ve been such a tease all day.” Gajeel growls into my ear.

“Cat’s like to play.” I smirk.

“Is this what you’ve been trying for all day?” He whispers, grinding his erection into my ass.

“Yes.” I purr, sticking my ass out as much as I can.

He growls and then pulls my skirt up. He grabs my knickers and rips them off, causing me to mewl in shock. He runs his fingers along my slit, kicking my legs open wider for access and keeping the grip on the nape of my neck to pin me to the tree. He slides a finger over my clit and I moan, trying to move my hips so I can get more pressure from his finger. He moves his hand away from my clit and I whine.

“Always so needy. This time though, I’M going to be selfish.” He whispers darkly.

I gasp as I’m suddenly pulled back and then pushed down to the ground on my knees. I look up at him as he undoes his trousers and pulls his cock out. I lick my lips as I realise what his plan is. He grabs my hair and I open my mouth. He pushes me down on his cock all the way to the back of my throat. I gag but he keeps himself there for a few seconds before pulling out. He keeps eye contact with me the whole time.   
He does this over and over until my throat is raw and I have tears streaming down my face. Just as I’m about to push him away he makes his thrusts shallower. Now it’s easier for me and I tighten my lips round him. He groans and his hand tightens in my hair but he allows me to take over. I suck on his tip and flick my tongue over his slit. He groans even more and his head falls back.

“Well, this seems fun. Mind if I join in?” Renji’s voice comes from the side of us.

I pop off Gajeel’s cock with a pop and turn my head to Renji. Gajeel just barely looks at him. Renji is standing there with a grin. I look up at Gajeel and he looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I nod and he grins. 

“She’s a big enough slut for two.” Gajeel smirks.

I can’t help the moan that escapes at his words.

“I see what you mean. Completely wanton.” Renji smirks as he walks closer.

They close in one me with a predatory look in their eyes. I lick my lips as they both begin to remove their clothes, perfectly in synch. It’s almost like they choreographed their movements. They’re both tall and muscled. Gajeel has all his piercings and Renji is covered in black tribal tattoos. They’re also both incredibly well-endowed. I begin to purr again at the idea of being with both of these giant men.  
Gajeel pulls me up by the hair and Renji walks round behind me. Gajeel pulls my top over my head whilst Renji pulls my skirt down my legs. I yelp as Renji bites my ass hard as he slips my skirt down to my feet. Gajeel grabs my hair again and tilts my head so he can crash his mouth over my own, tongue thrusting in and dominating my mouth completely. Renji moves back up my body, kissing and licking as he goes and then removes my bra.   
I moan into Gajeel’s mouth as Renji cups my breasts and squeezes them. Gajeel pushes two fingers into my pussy and Renji moves one of his hands down to rub my clit. I cry out at their ministrations, pulling away from Gajeel’s mouth and dropping my head back on Renji’s chest. I run one hand up Gajeel’s chest and the other I place behind my back so I can touch Renji’s stomach, moaning at how hard their muscles are.   
Gajeel bends down so he can suck the nipple that Renji isn’t torturing into his mouth. I cry out again, feeling my arousal burning in my abdomen. I can feel my juices running down my inner thighs as they continue to use their fingers on my pussy. I’m just about to hit my peak when Renji grabs my hair and forces me down to my knees again, causing Gajeel’s fingers to leave my core.  
I snarl in frustration but they just chuckle. Renji uses his grip in my hair to angle my face, pushing his cock against my lips. I open for him and he pushes his cock into my mouth with a moan as I suck him hard. Gajeel kneels behind me and pushes three fingers into my soaking pussy, making me cry out around Renji’s cock.   
Renji groans and begins to fuck my mouth with deep thrusts, not even hesitating when I gag. I catch a glimpse of Renji looking at Gajeel and nodding then Renji drops to his knees too. He continues to thrust into my mouth as I catch myself on my hands when I fall with him. My head is reeling from all the sensations the guys are causing. I’ve never been this thoroughly used before and I’m loving every second of it.  
I scream in pleasure as Gajeel suddenly replaces his fingers with his dick, thrusting hard and deep into my core. They begin to find a rhythm, both thrusting in and out at the same time. I can’t think anymore all I can do is FEEL. It’s all so overwhelming that it’s almost torture but I never want it to end. Gajeel leans over my body so he can bite deep into my shoulder, drawing blood and making me scream again.   
I cum in a rush as my climax crashes over me, making me feel like I’m drowning in pleasure. I scream around Renji’s cock and I can feel my pussy clamp around Gajeel’s dick. It’s too much for Gajeel, who cums with a roar of my name. My pussy milks him dry as I feel his seed fill me up. Gajeel collapses over me for a minute when his climax ends and then pulls out, dropping onto the ground on his back with a tired sigh.

“My turn.” Renji mutters to me.

I think he means that he’s going to cum but he doesn’t. He pulls me up onto wobbly legs by my hair and pushes my back against a tree. I cry out as my back slams into the tree but Renji doesn’t seem to care. Truth be told neither do I, I’m a demon after all so I heal quickly. I moan as Renji’s mouth crashes down on mine and we ravish each other with teeth and tongues. I cling onto his shoulders, digging my nails in enough to draw blood but he doesn’t seem to mind.   
He grabs my ass and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist as he thrusts his cock into my already abused pussy, making me scream his name. He begins to pound into me, lips never leaving mine, and all I can do is move my hips in time with his thrusts. His hands go to my breasts again and begins to squeeze and pull them roughly. I scream for him over and over again until my voice gives out.  
I can already feel my lust curling in my stomach and it causes me to whimper and whine. He pulls away from my mouth to kiss down to my neck, biting deep as he reaches the sensitive spot where my neck meets my shoulder. A few more thrusts and he cums, crying my name as he fills my pussy and tenses up all over. The feeling of his dick being milked dry causes me to reach the edge, making me scream his name and scrape my nails down his back as I cum.  
When we both come back down I just flop with exhaustion. Renji moves me slightly so he can carry me, bridal style, all the way back to the camp. I nuzzle into his neck, enjoying his scent. When we reach the camp, Gajeel has already moved the three sleeping bags so that they’re all attached to each other. Our clothes are all here too, making me wonder when he came back here.  
Renji lays me in the middle of the makeshift bed and then both guys lay either side of me, curling round me gently. I fall asleep, purring at the fact that I got to do that with these two and hoping that there can be a repeat before Renji has to return home.


	11. Karma Means Payback (Karma/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Karma going to react when you manage to get more hits on Korosensai than he does?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Anonyony. Hope you like it.

Karma Means Payback

 

Well it seems like I’m lucky. Second day of my new school and we’re on a trip away in Kyoto. To make it even better the train journey is first class! As I’m about to get on the train I see a group of students from my new school heading into coach. 

“I thought everyone was first class?” I mumble to myself.

“Not E-class. They only get the dregs of the school’s funding. They’re nobodies.” A girl in my class sneers.

“Doesn’t seem fair.” I state with a frown.

“Who cares? They’re all losers.” She scorns, stepping onto the train. 

I continue to watch E-class get on the train whilst the others laugh at them. I make eye contact with an E-class guy with red hair. We stare at each other for a few seconds and the look in his eyes makes a shiver of fear slide down my spine. There’s more to the E-class students than it seems. I smile at him and then step on the train.

 

 

In the evening I’ve managed to ditch the group I was with and I’ve found my way to an arcade. I notice a group of the E-class students at a machine and go over to watch. A girl is wrecking the high score in a brilliant display of talent. 

“Well done!” I grin when she scores highest.

I take a small step back as the whole group gives me an unfriendly look. 

“I did okay.” The girl says.

“Okay? You thrashed it! That was pure talent!” I reply in awe.

“Thanks.” The girl blushes.

“Careful, start hanging with them and you’ll end up in E-class too.” A guy from my class smirks.

The whole E-class group gets tense at his words as he glares through his glasses at them. I just ignore him, keeping my back to him and continuing my conversation with the E-class girl. Glasses guy grabs my wrist angrily. I glare at him but don’t say anything. 

“You shouldn’t grab girls.” The red haired guy growls.

I notice E-class’ teachers standing in the background watching us closely but they hesitate to come to my aid.

“Like I’d take advice from a loser in E-class! You!” Glasses guy yells at me. “Like it’s not bad enough that your school blouse has more buttons undone and the skirt is shorter than school regulations, now you are hanging out with these rejects!” 

“Firstly, you don’t seem to mind my non-regulation uniform when you’re looking at my boobs or trying to look up my skirt! Secondly, I’d rather hang out with them at least they don’t seem to have their heads up their asses!” I snarl at glasses guy.

“That’s enough!” My class teacher snaps, walking up to us.

E-class backs off slightly and glasses guy looks smug. I frown, wondering why glasses guy looks like he’s going to get away with grabbing me. I can feel rage boiling up in my chest as his grip tightens around my wrist.

“You, New Girl, will apologise for talking to your classmate like that! E-class go back to your rat infested holes.” My teacher sneers.

The rage that’s boiling in my chest turns into an inferno as I realise what’s going on. The teacher is protecting the high achievers! I glare at the teacher and glasses guy before I allow a terrifying grin to spread across my face. I see red haired guy perk up as he sees the look on my face whereas glasses guy and teacher look worried.   
I kick my foot out at glasses guy’s knee and he yelp as the joint gives way. I twist my wrist so I can grab his forearm and then twist his arm until I hear a snap, making him scream in pain. I grab him by the hair and lean in close.

“Grab me again you little bitch and I’ll snap your neck!” I growl in his ear before slamming his face into one of the arcade machines.

I stand straight and step over glasses guy’s unconscious form and walk past the teacher with a predatory sway of my hips. As I walk away I turn back and catch red hair guy grinning at me. I blow him a kiss and walk away.

 

 

A few weeks later and I’m nicely settled into E-class. The Principal stuck me in here after the incident at the arcade and truthfully I’m actually happy about it. I was shocked when I found out the truth about Korosensai but it turns out that I’m quite good at inventing new ways to attack him. Even Karma will sometimes brainstorm with me.  
Today I’ve got a new plan but it’s one I plan on trying myself. The class don’t mind if I go solo as they already know that I don’t want or need the money so I told them I’d share it between them. I walk up to Korosensai on the front steps of our campus with chocolate in my hand. I smile and offer the chocolate to him and he thanks me. As he reaches for the chocolate I draw the katana from my back, pulling it out from beneath my skirt and slice it upwards.

“Very well done indeed! Three tentacles in one swipe! I’m afraid that you will have to be faster or adopt a different arming method to get at me.” Korosensai cries happily.

I wait for him to start dashing round me and I twist the katana so it disengages the second blade. I turn the blades in my hands and slash them down on either side of my body.

“Another tentacle, well done! Still too slow though I’m afraid! Although I would like to know how your katanas can cut me.” Korosensai declares.

“I sliced up the blades of the anti you knives and added them to the edges of my katana blades.” I shrug.

“Very clever but you were just a touch slow. You gave me long enough to heal the first three tentacles before you tried to attack again.” He says.

I keep my focus on Korosensai, not letting my attention to flick to Karma as he sneaks up on Korosensai. Just as Karma goes to plunge his knife into Korosensai’s back, Korosensai is just gone. Karma falls into me and we go down. I end up on my back with Karma on top of me, faces barely a breath away. My eyes go wide as I stare into Karma’s and I see him look at my lips. I lick them unintentionally and I see his eyes go from mercury to a warm gold. We hear chuckling and jump apart. I blush as Karma pulls me up so I’m standing in front of him.

“Very well done, both of you! You can get an extra twenty minutes of lunch today for coming so close!” Korosensai says happily.

“Next time, Teach.” I grin, heading into the classroom.

I turn my back on Karma so I don’t make eye contact. I have no idea what the hell I’m going to do now. We work so well together and now this? What am I going to do?

 

 

I head off campus after school, heading home. My parents won’t be home until the weekend so I have the house all to myself. I can get my homework done and then curl up on my sofa to watch T.V. As I walk through a dark, dense part of the forest I’m suddenly grabbed from behind and pushed against a tree. I grunt as my face pushes into the tree and I feel a body press up against mine.   
I gasp as a hand grabs my throat and squeezes slightly. I go to elbow the person but they grab my wrists and pin them behind my back. I gasp as the body presses against mine again and I feel an erection dig into my ass. The hand returns to my throat as they pin my wrists in the other.

“You tricked me.” I hear Karma whisper in my ear.

“H…how?” I gasp out, feeling a shiver of fear down my spine.

“You took all those tentacles and I didn’t get a single blow in.” He hisses in my ear.

“Hey, my plan was that you would land the killing blow. It’s not my fault it didn’t work.” I snap.

“I think that was your plan all along! Then you embarrassed me even more!” He says menacingly.

“I didn’t mean to!” I gasp out.

“I want payback. Something that leaves you scared and bloody.” He whispers in my ear.

“Karma, please!” I whimper.

“I tell you what, I’ll give you a head start and if you can make it to your house before I catch you, I’ll let you go.” He says menacingly.

“And If I can’t?” I whimper.

“Then I’ll fuck you, cut you and kill you.” He growls.

I whine at his words and feel my pussy begin to soak into my panties. I’ve always had a fear kink and this is hitting all my buttons. The problem is that I don’t know if Karma is serious or not. I mean, this is really turning me on but he could be serious about killing me. He’s certainly psychotic enough to do it.  
I’m suddenly pushed and I land on my hands and knees. I glance up to see him smirking whilst looking at his watch. I scramble up and take off running as fast as I can. I don’t slow, don’t hesitate, all the way home. I don’t know how much of a head start he’s going to give me or how fast he can run but I’m going to do my best to beat him.  
I gasp as I finally reach my door, scrambling to pull out my keys. Just as I push the key in and open the door I’m grabbed around the waist and carries, kicking and screaming, inside. I’m dropped to the floor and my door is closed. I scramble up again but I’m grabbed again and dragged down the hall. Karma checks each room we passed until we reach mine. I scream for help as he throws me down on my bed, straddling my waist and pinning my wrists by my head so I’m pinned on my back under him. 

“Not quick enough.” He says, eyes blazing gold.

“Karma, please!” I whimper.

“I can’t wait to hear you scream my name.” He smirks.

I cry out in fear as he moves my wrists so he can pin them both in one hand and pulls out a normal knife. I bite my lip as I see the sun glint off the blade and he smirks. 

“Stay absolutely still. Wouldn’t want to cut you… yet.” He grins.

I freeze and stay perfectly still when he releases my wrists and begins to cut my clothes from my body. He slices my clothes up as I barely dare to breath in case the knife nicks my skin. When he has my clothes in strips he grins as he ties my wrists and ankles to my bed posts. I whimper and begin to struggle until he runs the tip of the knife down my breast. He digs it in just enough to draw a little blood and I gasp.

“Beautiful.” He whispers, seeing the blood welling up.

“Karma!” I gasp, feeling arousal swirling in my stomach.

He slices the blade down my other breast and I whine at the pleasure/pain he’s causing. He kneels between my wide open legs and I whimper as he draws the blade down the inside of both thighs. 

“So what do you think? Shall I continue to cut you until you’re covered in blood? Or maybe I should fuck you until you scream my name as you cum? Maybe I should just cut your throat and watch you gasp to death?” He grins, leaning over me.

“Karma!” I whine.

He grins and then crashes his mouth down on mine. I moan and open my mouth to his probing tongue. He ravishes my mouth until I gasp and pull my head away as I feel him hold his knife at my throat. I look at him wide eyed and he smiles. He tosses the knife away and then kisses me again. I arch into him with a moan and he grips my throat. I gasp as he tightens his grip and then runs a finger along my slit.  
I cry out and pull against my bonds as he pushes two fingers into my pussy. He begins to ram his fingers in and out of me and I whimper and moan as I feel him thrust deep. His thumb grinds against my clit and I gasp, trying to grind against his hand. 

“Fuck me, Karma, please!” I gasp.

“Fuck you and then kill you. Sounds fun!” He whispers.

I cry out as his words send terror sliding down my spine, throwing me over the edge into my orgasm. I arch as much as I can as I cry his name, eyes slamming shut as I see flashes of light. I feel my pussy clench around his fingers as my juices gush over his hand. He continues to punish my pussy as I cum, thrusting through my climax.  
When I feel my orgasm ebb I slowly blink my eyes open. I look up at Karma with a look of wonder at the best orgasm I’ve ever felt. I whimper when he pulls his fingers out of me and then gasp as he sucks his hand clean. He smirks at me then lays between my legs. I moan at the feel of his cock pressing against my entrance and squirm, trying to get him to enter me. He kneels up and lifts my hips, shoving his cock into me in one deep thrust.  
I scream his name and pull against the binds on my wrists. I wrap my legs round his waist, gasping when the cuts rub against his sweat soaked skin and I realise he’s untied my ankles at some point. He slams into me over and over again, causing sweet pain every time his skin rubs against the cuts on my thighs. He reaches out to squeeze my breasts and I cry out as he causes more pain at those cuts too.

“I’m going to fuck you until you cum and then watch the life drain from your eyes when I kill you.” He hisses in my ear, making me cry out.

“Karma!” I moan.

“You’re so beautiful laying helpless under me. I could hurt you or do anything I want to you and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“Karma!” I scream as I cum.

My climax crashes through me in a wave of sensation as his words terrify me. I can’t hear or see anything for what feels like hours as my climax ravishes my body. I’m barely aware of Karma grunting my name as he cums too, pumping his seed into my pussy.   
I blink my eyes open as I pant for air, Karma collapsed on top of me. He hums in satisfaction and hen reaches up to release my wrists. I whimper at the deep ache in my pussy as he pulls out of me and then sigh as he pulls me into his arms, curling his body around mine. I snuggle into his chest but then tense as I realise he could mean what he said.

“Relax, I’m not going to hurt you. I will never hurt you…any more than you enjoy, anyway.” He chuckles, running a finger over one of his cuts.

“Good.” I mumble.

He kisses the top of my head and I hum happily as I let my eyes close. I drift off to sleep knowing that Karma loves me…as much as he can, anyway.


	12. Sands of Time (Gaara/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your village is invaded you go after one of teh enemy by yourself. When you catch up with him what will happen?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Roanoak. Hope you like it.

Sands of Time

 

“Naruto!” I cry as I run to catch up with him.

“Hey!” He grins as I stop next to him.

“Looking forward to the exams in a few weeks?” I ask him.

“Yep. I’m going to pass them and then everyone will see I will become the greatest Hokage!” Naruto cries excitedly.

I walk along with him happily, ignoring the looks that the villagers throw our way. I’ve been friends with Naruto since before I can remember, the only person in the village that didn’t treat him like a pariah. I never have understood why everyone treats him so badly, even after he told me about the nine-tail demon. He’s the sweetest, kindest and most caring person I’ve ever met and he doesn’t deserve it.   
We have the Chunin exams in a few weeks and we’ve been doing nothing but practice. I’m not as confident in my abilities as Naruto though. I’m feeling both nervous and excited which is causing a washing machine feeling in my stomach. What if I fail? What will I do? How will I go on?

“Hey, you just got really quiet. What’s wrong?” Naruto asks, throwing an arm around my shoulder.

“Just nervous.” I smile.

“Don’t be, you’ll pass with flying colours!” Naruto cheers with a grin.

“Thanks Naruto. You always know how to make me feel better.” I smile.

“What else are brothers for?” He asks.

I laugh. For as long as I can remember I’ve called Naruto my brother even though we’re not related and he considers me as his sister too. We walk up to the academy and I groan when I see Sasuke and Sakura waiting for Naruto. Sasuke I don’t mind, he’s actually pretty cool. He seems to like me too because I don’t act the way other girls do with him. Sakura on the other hand…grr, I find her so annoying! She’s a spoilt little princess that thinks she’s so much better than everyone else. I mean, seriously, we’re eighteen now. You’d think that would mean she’d have grown out of that attitude by now, but no. I roll my eyes as she glares at me.

“Hi Sasuke.” I smile.

“Hi.” He nods to me.

“Well, I better head to my own team.” I grin, moving out of Naruto’s arm.

“See ya.” Naruto grins.

I head off to my own team, biting my lip in nervousness. I can’t shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen at the exams.

 

 

Something bad didn’t happen, something terrible did. Another village invaded us during the exams. I took after a red haired guy I noticed sneaking away and I’m vaguely aware that Sasuke is way behind me. I’ll reach the guy first though. My friends are back at our village fighting and maybe dying and if I can bring just one of our attackers back to the Hokage it will be something.  
I drop from a tree and land nimbly in front of the red haired guy. He freezes and looks me up and down, looking completely uninterested. I take a stance and prepare to attack, waiting for the right moment. He blinks slowly and smirks at me. I frown as I realise he’s found me lacking. When he still doesn’t move I go in for a rush attack, figuring I can speed in and then out, keeping him off balance. However, just as I reach him a wave of sand comes out of the pack on his back and crashes into me. As my head makes contact with a tree and the world starts to go black I realise I’m about to die. My eyes close just as the red haired guy walks up to me with a smirk

 

 

I groan as I slowly wake up. I realise I’m not only still alive but I’m on a bed of sand in some kind of cave. I groan as I sit up, holding my throbbing head. I look around and spot the red haired guy standing nearby, looking at me. I jump up with a gasp but then drop to my knees with a cry as my head feels like it’s being split in two.

“Relax, if I was going to kill you I would have already. Luckily for you, I find killing women…distasteful, especially while they’re unconscious.” He says calmly.

“W…who are y…you?” I groan.

“Gaara. Here, drink this. It will help your head and then I’ll be nice enough to let you leave.” He says, throwing me a vial of liquid.

I gulp down the liquid, figuring if it’s poison that means he wants me dead and as much as I hate to admit it, if he wants me dead I won’t be able to stop him. As soon as the liquid is gone my head feels a lot better.

“Thank you. You know, if you were this nice to everyone maybe you’d have friends.” I snap, frustrated that I failed so badly.

“Nice to people? Hah!” He sneers.

“Well that sounds ridiculous coming from a guy with love tattooed on his forehead.” I reply sarcastically.

“This is just to remind me that the only person who can love me is me and the only person I should love is myself. Nothing good comes from being nice or caring about people.” He snaps.

“Sounds lonely. Don’t you want friends?” I ask quietly, standing to look at him.

“No. What’s the point?! I tried to be nice once and all everyone did was kick me down. They only people I loved hated me for what I am and one even tried to kill me! Nothing good comes from friends or loved ones.” He rants.

He’s been treated just like Naruto. He’s what Naruto could’ve become if Naruto wasn’t so pure hearted. I suddenly feel a sadness crushing my heart, sadness for how Gaara must have grown up. At least Naruto had me and a sensei that cared for him. Did Gaara have the same? I don’t think so.

“Leave, now! While I’m in a good mood.” Gaara growls.

I go to leave but something stops me. I look at Gaara and feel a tug on my heart. I walk up to him as he watches me intently. I get really close to him and reach a hand out to cup his cheek. He grabs my wrist tightly before I can touch him, narrowing his eyes at me.

“What are you doing?” He growls.

“Touching you.” I whisper, looking into his solid green eyes.

“Why?” He snaps.

“I don’t know.” I shrug.

He doesn’t let go of my wrist so I reach up with my other hand, feeling an overwhelming urge to ease his pain. He grabs my other wrist and pulls both my arms behind my back, causing my body to be pressed up against him. I gasp at the contact and he smirks. He lowers his head and, without even meaning to, I tilt my head up to receive his kiss. He stops just a hairsbreadth away from me and I strain to close the distance.

“You really want me?” He laughs, pulling away to look at my face.

“Yes.” I breathe.

“You really think you want me? I’m a monster. Let me show you.” He growls.

I gasp as a line of sand wraps around my waist and pulls me down to the bed of sand I woke up on. The sand then wraps around my wrists, pinning them above my head. I squirm and struggle but all I do is rub my skin raw.

“Stop struggling or the sand will slice your skin off.” Gaara snaps, standing over my prone body.

“Let me go!” I gasp.

“Too late for that.” He smirks.

I whimper as he just smiles at me and then begins to remove his clothes. I can’t but moan when I finally see him naked. He’s slim but toned and very well hung. He has a smug look on his face as my eyes rake his body hungrily and I blush at the realisation that he noticed. I look away but he kneels over me, grasping my chin, making me look at him.

“Like what you see?” He asks smugly.

“I’d prefer to touch.” I whisper shyly.

He looks at me intently for a minute and then I feel the sand release my wrists. I hiss slightly at the pain of the scratches in my skin and I see a hint of remorse in his eyes. I reach out to run my hands down his body but he grabs my hands, stopping me.

“Undress first.” He says.

I nod and pull my hands back. I stand up and pull my clothes off as he lays a blanket down over the sand. When I’m completely naked he looks at me hungrily and I blush, covering myself slightly.

“Let me see.” He snaps.

I gasp at his tone and do as he says. He stands up and walks over to me, eyes roving over my body. I moan as he grabs my hair and pulls me in for a ravenous kiss. He nips my bottom lip and I open my mouth with a gasp. He thrusts his tongue in my mouth and I cling to his shoulders as he completely dominates me.   
He uses his grip in my hair to pull me away from him and then force me to my knees. I’m eye level with his hard cock as he runs his hand up and down the shaft slowly. I moan at the sight and he grins at me.

“Open your mouth for me.” He groans.

I do it readily and he pushes my head down so my mouth engulfs him. He groans as I moan when he buries himself in my throat. I gag after a few seconds and he slowly pulls my head back by my hair. He does this over and over until I have tears streaming down my face, arousal running down my thighs and my throat feels raw. He pulls me off with a final tug on my hair and pushes me down on the ‘bed’. I find myself on my back with him lying between my legs. I look down at him in a daze, wondering what he’s going to do.

“So wet and ready for me. You look like perfection laid out for me, open and dripping. I bet you’d let me do anything right now.” He says darkly.

I whimper at his words and he smirks. Before I can even blink his mouth is on me, tongue thrusting into my core and curling against that one sensitive spot. I arch with a cry, hand burrowing into his sweat soaked red hair. He alternates between thrusting his tongue in deep, curling it against that spot and then sucking on my clit over and over until I’m writhing in pleasure. I feel my arousal building fast and all I can do is moan as I writhe, panting for air.

“I…I’m going…to… Fuck!” I cry.

He hums against my clit and then bites down on it, making me scream his name as my arousal crashes through my body. I arch and twist, simultaneously trying to grind against his face and pull away. He grips my hips tightly and holds me in place as he laps up every drop of my arousal. When my orgasm finishes I sink into the ‘bed’ and just lay there gasping for air. Gaara crawls up my body until I’m looking into his face as he licks his lips with glee.

“You taste so sweet and those sounds you make are the most arousing things I’ve ever heard.” He groans.

I run one hand down his torso to his cock, gripping his shaft and slowly pumping him. My other hand goes to his hair and I pull him down to kiss him hungrily. He pushes his tongue into my mouth and I moan at the mixture of his taste and my arousal. He grabs both my lower arms and pins them above my head as he thrusts into my pussy all the way. I cry out as I stretch around him and he leans back down to kiss me again and again.  
After a few minutes he begins to move, hard and fast, pounding into me like his life depends on it. I wrap my legs around his waist and when he releases my arms I cling to his shoulders, nails scratching into his back. He cries out as I draw blood but I’m too far gone on pleasure to control myself. He fucks me until my head is spinning and I cum again, screaming his name as my nails make bloody furrows in his skin.  
He cries out and freezes above me as he cums too, shaft pumping his seed into me until my pussy is overflowing and I feel our juices running down my ass too. I feel the whole world drop away and all I’m aware of is Gaara, filling me and making me feel so good. I whimper his name as my orgasm goes on for what feels like hours.  
When we’ve both finished we cling to each other as our breathing slows again. I keep myself wrapped around him, gently stroking his skin until I notice how badly my nails have damaged him. I run a finger over one of the huge gouges I’ve made. The only sign he gives me that it hurts is a slight twitch.

“I’m sorry.” I whisper.

“For what?” He asks, suddenly tensing and looking around cautiously.

“For hurting you.” I reply softly, touching one of the scratches for emphasise. 

He looks completely shocked for a second but then pulls away abruptly. I sit up as he starts to pull his clothes back on. He glances at me as he heads for the entrance.

“Get dressed and leave.” He says coldly as he leaves.

I sit there for a while, slow tears falling with pity for him. Eventually I get dressed and head out. By the time I get back to the village I hear that Sasuke almost died and Naruto was the one who defeated Gaara. I head to see Naruto and he explains that when he defeated Gaara, Gaara changed. Gaara realised he was on the wrong path. I feel happiness well up as I hope that means he can be happy now.

 

 

A few months later I’m travelling through the forest on my own on a mission to deliver a message for the Hokage. As I run between one tree and another a wave of sand suddenly catches me and knocks me to the ground. Instead of landing on the dirt I’m caught in strong familiar arms. I glance up into the face of Gaara. I’m not sure what’s so different about him but he seems more at peace than the last time we met.

“I’ve been hoping we would meet again.” Gaara chuckles.

“You know you could’ve just sent a message or visited the village.” I snap, trying to squirm from his arms.

He refuses to let me down, instead shifting me so he can kiss me sweetly. I stop struggling and wrap my arms around his neck, opening my mouth so he can thrust his tongue in. I moan at the taste I’ve been wanting again for so long. He moves us and I find my back being ground into a tree as he moves me so my legs are wrapped around his waist. The kiss turns ravenous as we tear at each other’s clothes, stripping each other down.   
Once my pants are off and his are at his ankles he thrusts his cock into my already dripping pussy and I cry out, dropping my head back against the tree. He growls as he bites down on my neck, marking me. I cry out again, my nails digging into his back. He groans as he pounds me into the tree. I barely even feel the bark scratching my skin as an intense orgasm rushes through my body. I scream his name as my pussy clamps around his shaft, causing him to cum too. We kiss sloppily as our climaxes ravish us.  
When we finish he rests his forehead against mine and we gasp for breath, looking into each other’s eyes. He caresses my cheek as I run my fingers through his hair. We smile at each other before he puts me down on my feet, keeping his hands on my hips until he knows I can stand on my own. We get dressed and then I look at him awkwardly, blushing as he stares at me.

“Can I see you again?” He asks.

“Yes.” I reply quietly, heart falling at the idea of just being a booty call.

“I care for you and I want to see you again, get to know you properly and see if this feeling I have for you can grow into love.” He says, holding my chin so I have to look at him.

“I’d like that.” I smile.

“Good. How about I escort you on your mission? We can actually talk then.” He smirks.

“Okay.” I grin.

We walk away hand in hand, hopeful for the future.


	13. Demon Director (Mephisto/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are an exorcist and a teacher at the cram school. You find yourself drawn to Mephisto. Can you resist his seduction?

Demon Director

 

“Look, you may be the Director of the academy and a demon but I don’t care! I will not allow you to treat me this way!” I snap at Mephisto.

“Here I was thinking you had to listen to your employer.” He replies with a bored sigh, resting his chin on his hand.

I growl as I glare at the smug looking demon. He smiles slightly at my ‘imitation’ of a growl which just pisses me off more. He is so annoying! I’ve been working at the cram school as a teacher for three months and I’m also a kick ass exorcist but he keeps trying to treat me like his personal secretary. This is the final straw though. The demonic son of a bitch just asked me to rearrange all his appointments so he can go to some anime convention and he expects me to trawl the internet for some manga book that’s super rare!

“You may be my employer but I am not your bloody slave! I’m a teacher not a personal assistant!” I shout, hands on my hips.

“I am your employer and I am asking you to do what I’ve said unless you want me to fire you.” He says, sitting back in his chair to have a sip of his tea.

“Then fire me!” I growl, glaring at him.

I spin round and stomp to the door, squeaking in surprise as I walk straight into Mephisto’s chest. I yelp as I slam into him and begin to fall backwards. He catches me and I find myself pressed against his chest with his face about half an inch away from mine. I’m frozen, eyes wide in shock as he stares back at me. He lowers his head and I gasp as his lips land on mine. It starts off as a soft meeting of lips but he soon growls, pushing his tongue past my lips to dominate my mouth greedily. His hands grab my ass and grinds me against him. I moan and grasp his hair, snaking my tongue over his. As I push my tongue into his mouth I accidentally cut it on one of his fangs. I gasp as the pain causes my core to tighten in arousal. He kisses along my jaw to my ear.

“I knew you’d enjoy a little pain.” He whispers hotly into my ear.

His words cause my body to be filled with shame and embarrassment and I push him away. He looks at me shocked as I stumble around him and open the door.

“I, um, I’ll do those tasks for you.” I stammer, looking at the floor.

“Wait!” He calls.

I ignore him and practically run from his office to my room. 

 

 

A few days later I’m heading Mephisto’s personal rooms to deliver some files. He called me about five minutes ago and said he needed them immediately. I’ve spent the last few days trying my best to avoid him. After I left his office I packed my stuff, thinking my job was through but I got a message telling me Mephisto wasn’t firing me or accepting a resignation from me. I was happy that I didn’t have to leave but I soon realised I couldn’t bear to be face to face with him again after what happened. I mean, I kissed him back. I completely lost myself in the pleasure of his touch, his kiss. Then when he bit me I felt such a thrill from it and I realised I had to stop then and there or I’d give in completely. I cannot give in though. He’s my boss! I refuse to be one of those women who sleep with their bosses! If I did start sleeping with him and my job prospects improved people would just assume that was the reason why instead of realising it’s because I work hard. I can’t, I won’t let that happen.  
I’m so lost in thought I don’t even knock on Mephisto’s door, I just wander in. I hear a noise and look up with a gasp, dropping the files on the floor as I blink in shock. Mephisto is standing there, in the doorway of his bathroom, dripping wet and naked. My mouth opens and closes like a fish as I try to get my brain to work. Mephisto goes from looking shocked to looking smug.

“Enjoying the view?” He smirks.

I spin with a squeak as I finally manage to get my brain to work.

“Mephisto, I swear if this was half assed attempt at seducing me or something, I’m going to kick your ass!” I snap, not turning back to him.

“YOU were the one that walked in without knocking.” He whispers in my ear, making me jump at the sudden contact.

“I’m sorry. I’m leaving now.” I say.

I don’t even take a full step before I feel his arms wrap round my waist and he pulls me against him. I gasp as his huge erection presses into the small of my back. Feeling him against me like that makes me realise that he’s a lot bigger than any guy I’ve ever been with before and a part of me really wants to know what it would feel like to be stretched around it as he fucks me. 

“Mephisto!” Comes out as more of a wanton moan than the serious tone I meant.

“I know you want me. You want me to fuck you, mark you, dominate you, make you mine.” He whispers seductively.

“N…no!” I gasp.

“Yes!” He hisses biting down on my neck just enough to mark.

“No!” I whimper as he kisses up my neck and walks me to the wall.

“You want me.” He growls into my ear.

I whimper again as he presses me into the wall, hand running up my thigh to slide my skirt up. 

“If you don’t want me then why are you so wet?” He whispers before nipping my earlobe.

“Please.” I moan as he runs a finger along my slit, over my panties.

“Please what? Please stop? Or is it please fuck me hard until I scream as I cum on your cock?” He whispers seductively, running his cock along the crack of my ass.

I don’t even know anymore. He’s driving me insane and he’s barely even done anything. I gasp as he rips my panties off my body and then moan as I catch a glimpse of him sniffing them. His cock slides between my ass cheeks and I groan as it rubs against my back hole. 

“Maybe I’ll claim that next time. Right now all I want is your sopping cunt dripping down my cock.” He growls.

“Mephisto!” I cry as his hand moves to my clit, pressing hard.

He growls and spins me round, pinning my wrists above my head. I hook my leg round his hips and pull him into me and he chuckles.

“So needy now you’ve chosen to give in.” He smirks.

“Shut up and fuck me!” I groan.

He grins, flashing his fangs at me and I moan at the implication. His grin gets even bigger and I yelp as I find myself being thrown onto his bed. The breath is knocked from me as I bounce on the mattress and comes back with a gasp. 

“Undress.” He growls, standing above me. 

“W…what?” I whisper, brain addled by the full view of him naked and aroused.

“Either undress yourself or I will rip those clothes from your body.” He hisses, eyes glaring angrily.

I gasp at and hesitate. In one way it would be exciting to have him rip my clothes off in another way I have to walk to my room after this. He growls with impatience and begins to reach for me so I squeak and quickly begin to undress. He smirks at me as I hastily strip for him whilst still lying on the bed as he frowns every time I try to sit up. When I lift my hips to slide my skirt off he hums in appreciation of the view and licks his lips making me shiver.   
Once I’m completely naked, spread on his bed, he stands and stares at my whole body. I blush in embarrassment and he growls. His green eyes have turned black with lust and I swear his fangs have grown. I whimper as he licks the tip of one of his fangs and he grins at me.

“You look so delicious like that. Naked, wet, needy and blushing. I could just eat you.” He says, flashing his fangs and making me moan. 

“Mephisto!” I whimper.

He still just stands there looking at me and I’m so needy, so frustrated, that I growl and decide fuck it! I place on of my hands between my legs and begin to rub my clit instead of waiting for him. My eyes close as I groan, bucking my hips up and down as I push two fingers into my desperately wet core. I bite my bottom lip as my orgasm begins to build. If anything I’m actually more aroused due to him watching me. I whimper as I hit my edge, almost there. I cry out in frustration when I’m suddenly grabbed and spun round, hands falling from my body and stopping my climax.

“As much as I like the show I didn’t say you could do that. You have to pay for your impatience now.” He growls as he puts me on my hands and knees.

“I’m sorry!” I whimper.

“Too late.” He snaps.

I scream as he thrusts his cock into my pussy in one go, hitting deeper than I ever thought possible. He freezes like that and I whimper at the almost painful stretch. He chuckles evilly and then pushes his finger into my ass, making me cry out. I try to pull away from him but he grips my hips really hard in his free hand, keeping me in place. I whimper as he moves his finger around, still keeping his cock buried deep. After a few thrusts he adds a second finger and I cry out at the stretching burning sensation it causes.   
He begins to move, thrusting his cock in and out of my dripping pussy and I moan. I get lost in pleasure and barely feel it as he adds a third finger. I whimper as he begins to twist and scissor them, opening up my ass as he continues to thrust slowly into my other hole. 

“Ready for your punishment?” He whispers into my ear.

“W…what?” I gasp.

“I’m going to fuck your ass. Claim you so well and so fully you’ll never be able to leave me. You won’t want to. You. Are. Mine!” He finishes with a roar.

I scream raggedly as he pulls out of me and thrusts his cock into my ass. I sob as he begins to pound into me as the pleasure is so intense, so overwhelming. He rubs my clit as he continues to fuck me and I cry out. 

“Do you want me to stop?” He pants in my ear as he notices my tears.

“No! No, fuck no! Please don’t stop! I’m so close!” I scream.

“Then cum for me.” He whispers before biting down on my shoulder, drawing blood.

I scream into his mattress as I cum, gushing over his fingers. My back arches even more which makes my ass tighten around him. He groans against my shoulder as he cums inside me. Once my orgasm finishes my body gives out and I collapse onto my stomach. I whimper as he falls out of me and then he drapes himself over me with a happy sigh. He rolls off me after a few seconds and I sit up gingerly, looking around for my clothes. I spot them and go to stand up but Mephisto grabs my wrist.

“What are you doing?” He asks.

“Getting dressed.” I shrug.

“Why?”

“I can’t go back to my room naked.” I laugh.

I yelp as he pulls me back down and wraps his arms around me, nuzzling into my neck.

“You’re mine. You stay here from now on. I can’t have the woman I love staying across the other side of the building from me.” He whispers into my ear.

“What?” I squeak in shock.

“I love you.” He says, lifting his head to look at me.

“I love you too.” I breathe.

“Good then it’s decided.” He says, lying back down.

“I’ll stay tonight but I’m not moving in with you.” I say sleepily.

“Yes you are.” He growls possessively, hand trailing up to squeeze my breast.

“No I’m not!” I gasp as he nibbles my neck.

“Guess I’ll have to persuade you then.” He growls, crawling between my legs and licking a swipe up my slit.

“Mephisto!” I moan as he sucks my clit.

“Just think, whilst I give you so much pleasure, if you lived here I could do this to you every night and every morning.” He smirks at me before going back to eating me out.

My restraint holds out for a week of him ‘persuading’ me like this before I move in with him.


	14. Opinions Wanted

Opinions.

 

Hey Guys and Girls,  
Just want to say thank you for reading my works and leaving kudos, comments and requests and also for subscribing and bookmarking my works. It makes me so happy that so many people like what I write.   
So, here’s the thing, at the moment I do my requests in the order I receive them but I’m wondering if I should change that. I’m noticing that I’m getting requests for each fandom in blocks, which means I’ll write up to five chapters on one fandom whilst everyone thinks I’ve given up on my other fandom works. I was wondering if I should spread the requests out so I do a story for each fandom and then repeat which might mean some people get their requests quicker whilst others might be waiting longer.  
What do you think I should do? All opinions and comments are appreciated. Thank you.


	15. What A Way to Go! (Gray/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Kat.

What A Way to Go!

 

“I think those Fairy Tail guys are jerks!” My best friend says as we traipse along to our guild.

“I dunno, I think they’re hot.” I grin.

“They are not hot!” My friend cries, throwing her hands up in the air.

“You’re just jealous because Erza kicked your ass.” I laugh.

“She did not!” My friend cries outraged.

I just laugh at her as she goes bright red with outrage. We play fight all the way back. As we reach our Guild Hall we freeze, staring in dismayed shock. Our hall is completely destroyed! There are burnt debris and huge icicles through different parts of the building. Our Guild friends are laying hurt or dead. 

“Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail did it!” Someone is screaming.

“What?” I gasp.

“Fairy Tail did it! It was their best team! The fire guy, ice guy and that blonde chick that never seems to do anything!” The woman screaming says, grasping my arms.

I feel completely adrift for a minute. I always thought that Fairy Tail was an honourable guild! I was obviously wrong. I feel hatred spark in my heart and I swear to myself that I will make them pay! I look at my friend and see the same look in her eyes that mine must be showing.

“Erza must have been a distraction. We’re the Guild’s best and most powerful. Keep us busy whilst they attack our family.” I growl.

As I watch our home disintegrate I swear I will kill them all. I just have to get stronger first. As my eyes fall on our dead Guild Master pierced through the heart by an arrow of ice, I decide who will be the first to die.

 

 

A few months later and I finally feel strong enough to get my revenge. I’ve trained and my ice-make magic is stronger than ever. I’ve heard constant tales of Fairy Tail attacking and destroying other good guilds. I can’t leave it any longer. I’m going to kill them all, starting with Gray Fullbuster. I will avenge my family!  
I’m at the top of an icy mountain and I start to descend. It will be a four-day journey back to the city but I can be patient. I hike down the mountain path, completely at home in the freezing conditions due to being an ice wizard. I’m only wearing a mini skirt and bra style top but I don’t feel cold at all.   
When I reach the bottom I head straight to the nearest village to gather information. I find out that there’s two tales going around about what’s been happening. One says that Fairy Tail are the ones attacking other guilds whereas, the second one says that Fairy Tail are being framed. A little voice inside my head says that maybe Fairy Tail are innocent and being framed but I squash it down. I’ve spent months getting ready to avenge my friends, I can’t be wrong about this. I find out where Gray is and head off to make him pay.

 

 

Finally, I’ve found him and I’m lucky enough that he’s on his own. I follow him through a small village out into a forest and to a clearing where he begins to set up a camp. I step out of the treeline and he smiles when he sees me. Until he sees the look on my face. His smile falls and he takes a defensive stance. I conjure a spear and throw it in one fluid movement, grazing his shoulder as he ducks out of the way.

“Look, I’m sorry about your guild but we didn’t do it.” He says, holding his hands up placating.

“Liar! There were witnesses that said it was you!” I scream, throwing another ice spear at him.

“Someone’s setting us up!” He cries, summoning an ice shield to stop my spear.

“Liar!” I scream again.

We start fighting for real. Each of us summoning weapons or shields, trying to finish the other off. I gasp as one of Gray’s weapons lash out and slices my bra top open. He looks shocked and then looks hungry. I throw another spear at him and he dodges. Before I can take aim again he summons chains and posts, attaching my wrists and ankles to the posts by the chains.

“Let me go!” I cry angrily, struggling against the bonds.

“No. Not until you listen to me.” He growls.

I just glare at him, panting at the exertion of trying to get free. He walks up to me and I feel a shiver as his eyes roam up and down my body, halting at my bared breasts with a lick of his lips. 

“I’m not lying. I swear to you; we didn’t do it!” He says earnestly, walking closer to me.

I just shake my head at him, tears beginning to fill my eyes. 

“You KNOW I’m telling the truth. You can feel it here.” He says softly, hand on my heart.

I begin to sob and suddenly the ice holding me disappears. I collapse into Gray and he sits on the grass, cradling me in his lap as I cry.

“Join us. Help us beat the guild that’s actually responsible.” He whispers.

“All I’ve felt for so long is a thirst for revenge.” I say quietly, wondering if I could join a guild again.

“Then let me help you feel something else.” He whispers.

He lowers his head and captures my lips with his own. I freeze for a second but then melt into him, hands running down his bared chest. He growls and deepens the kiss as I scrape my nails over his nipples. He lays me down on the grass on my back and kneels between my legs, not breaking the kiss. I moan as his hands run up my thighs and grabs my panties, ripping them off.   
I use my feet to push his shorts down and as soon as his cock is freed he thrusts into me. I arch with a cry as I feel him stretching me, rubbing from my lack of wetness. My hands cling to his shoulders, nails digging in as he begins to pound into me. I wrap my legs around his waist and he groans as my now wet pussy clamps around him. 

“You are so beautiful. All flushed and wrecked for me.” He groans.

“Gray!” I gasp, tossing my head as he leans down to suck on my neck.

He growls and raises up to pin my hands by my head.

“Say it again! I want to hear you scream my name as you cum on my cock!” Gray snarls, speeding up his thrusts.

“Gray!” I cry as he begins to hit my g-spot.

“Yeah, just like that! You’re mine! My little slut and I want the whole world to hear it.” He pants between thrusts.

I let out a high pitched keening noise at his words, arching my body up. He uses my movements to lean down and suck on one of my nipples. I moan and twist, panting for air as our sweat slick skin slides against each other. He removes one of his hands from my wrist and slides it down to rub my clit. I gasp as I feel the pleasure building fast. Suddenly, he bites down on my nipple hard enough to leave a mark and pinches my clit at the same time. I cum, screaming his name as the pleasure rips its way out of my body.   
A couple more thrusts and Gray cums too, growling the word mine against my neck as he collapses on me. I lay there panting as I come back down, loving the feel of his weight on me. I run my hands down his back as we both try to catch our breath.

“I’ll join your guild.” I say when I can talk.

“I’m not sure I’d survive it.” He groans, looking at me.

“What?” I ask confused.

“You look so fucking hot when you fight I’d be constantly trying to fuck you.” He grins, eyes turning dark with lust again.

I laugh and he groans as it makes my pussy tighten on his already hard again cock. He begins to thrust lazily and I gasp. To be honest I think it will be me that dies if he gets this turned on by my fighting. But fuck, what a way to go!


	16. Karma Always Wins (Karma/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Considering everyone keeps telling you that Karma always wins he definately seems to lose to you a lot. What will happen when he finally gets sick of losing to you?
> 
>  
> 
> Written for- Cabaretto.

Karma Always Wins

 

“I’m telling you, you can’t beat Karma. Not in smarts or scary violence.” My ‘buddy’ says to me in a whisper.

“Yeah well he better prepare to lose now.” I reply with a smug grin.

She just looks at me like I’m insane. I sigh in exasperation. I’ve only been at this academy for two days (hence the ‘buddy’) and I’m bored already. My Father is in the military and I’ve been made to move here with him for my last couple of years at school. Every keeps going on about this Karma guy. How he’s the most intelligent but also the most psychotic kid in this place. I’ve seen him though and he doesn’t seem special to me.

“Hey, that’s not right.” I frown as I see two big guys pushing a smaller guy around.

“That’s Nagisa, he’s in Class E. Don’t get involved. Those kids deserve it for being so dumb.” She says to me.

“What?!” I cry in outrage.

“Class E is for the dumb kids. The losers who will never amount to anything.” She sneers venomously.

“It’s still not right.” I snap, taking a step towards the guys.

“Don’t! If you stick up for THEM you’ll be ostracised too! Or worse, you’ll end up in Class E too and then you won’t have any prospects for the future!” She says, grabbing my wrist.

“I’ll be back in America by then so I don’t have to worry about it.” I grin.

“As your buddy I can’t let you go. It would be a bad mark on my name.” She says haughtily.

“Look, I’m not just gonna stand and watch so you can either let go of my arm, Bitch, or I can rip your arm from your body and beat you and those guys to death with it.” I snarl.

She lets go of my arm with a gasp and I walk over, sliding between the two big guys and the kid called Nagisa. 

“Problem boys?” I smile evilly.

“Nothing that concerns you. Get out of the way.” The bigger of the two guys says.

“Hey, Nagisa right? Carry a girl’s books for her?” I ask sweetly, turning to Nagisa and giving my back to the other two.

“S…s…sure.” Nagisa stammers quietly, grabbing my books with a shy smile.

“Hey! We said this didn’t concern you! Get out of our way!” The second guy shouts.

“I’m sorry, did you say something?” I grin, turning back to face them.

The first guy goes to grab me. I duck under his arm, knee him in the groin and punch him in the jaw as he goes down. By the time he hits the ground he’s unconscious. The second guy goes to punch me but I grab his wrist, twisting his arm until I hear a snap, making him scream like a little bitch. As he falls to the floor whimpering I grab Nagisa’s arm and we step over him, heading out of the building. 

“Nice.” Karma says as we walk by him.

“Thanks. Guess you’re not the only psycho on campus anymore.” I wink with a grin.

I hear him laugh as I stride out, still leading Nagisa with me.

 

Damn, damn, damn! Some school trip this is! Class E were going round this amazing city and now Kaede Kayano, Yukiko Kanzaki and I have been kidnapped by thugs! The worse thing is, I think they really hurt Karma when he tried to stop them from taking us. I can’t believe I caught so helpless but I was so bothered about trying to protect the girls I wasn’t watching my own back. Now we’re tied up and judging by the leering looks the guys are giving us I don’t think we’re going to have a pleasant stay. The other girls have been having a muttered conversation whilst I’ve been freeing my hands. I slide over closer to them so I can whisper to them.

“When I make a distraction, run.” I whisper.

They look at me in terrified shock for a second and then nod slowly. Once I’m sure they understand I put my plan to action. I jump up and sprint to a second doorway at the back. Most of the guys chase me but a couple stay back. I manage to take down two guys but the third grabs me, just like I knew he would. I know I’m going to suffer now but if the others are okay, I don’t care.   
The guy starts to drag me towards the back of the building, where I was headed, and as he swings me round I catch a glimpse of the other girls being dragged back to where they were. I groan at the realisation that I not only didn’t help them but just made sure they’ve been left unprotected.   
I slump as the guy drags me into a separate room. He throws me to the floor and starts undoing his trousers. I kick out his leg and try to run as he drops to the floor. He grabs my ankle and I sprawl to the floor, cracking my head as I fall. The blow isn’t enough to knock me out, just enough to daze me. I get flipped over and the guy kneels between my legs with a smirk. I feel panic clawing at my chest but I can’t move or say anything.  
Suddenly there’s shouting from the other room and I’m sure I hear Koro-sensei. I smile at the idea that at least the others will be safe now. The guy with me frowns and then shuts the door. He kneels back between my legs but I’m starting to get my senses back. I punch him in the nose and try to turn over. He grabs me, letting his blood drip on me from his nose. I struggle but I’m still weak and he pushes my skirt up.

“Where is she?!” I hear Karma scream from the other room.

I go to scream back but the guy with me covers my mouth with his hand. His other hand goes to my panties and I begin to hit at him with my hands, refusing to just give in. Just as the guy starts to pull my panties off, the door bursts open and Karma is there. He looks furious and terrifying.  
The guy releases me to deal with the new threat. He looks at Karma with a sneer and Karma grins calmly, too calmly. He steps inside the room and I see he has one of the knives that the kidnappers used. 

“Get lost kid, before you get hurt.” The guy kneeling over me sneers.

“Oh no! You’ll be the one who gets hurt! I always win.” Karma grins cheerfully.

The guy throws his head back and laughs, which is when I make my move. I punch him in the throat and grin when he collapses on the floor gasping. 

“Sorry, Karma, guess I win again.” I smile woozily.

Karma’s grin fades as he helps me out to the other room, an arm around my waist to keep me upright. I lean my head on his shoulder and he walks with me like this all the way back to our hotel. He leaves me at my door with an almost kind smile and I feel myself opening up to him.

“Hey, Karma?” I say quietly.

“Yes?” He smiles.

“Thanks.”

“Well, I always win so I can’t let a guy like him beat me to what I want.” He smirks, stroking a finger down my cheek.

My heart begins to pound as his meaning registers with me and I gasp. He smiles wider and leans down to place his lips on mine. I pull away abruptly with a smirk of my own.

“But Karma, you’ve never won against me before.” I chuckle.

“Yeah well, this is so much more worthwhile winning.” He laughs, walking away.

As I close my bedroom door, hand touching where he kissed, I can’t help thinking that this might be one time he will win. 

 

 

I smile to myself as I hear Karma growl in frustration. Over the last few weeks since our school trip I’ve beaten him on everything. If we’ve had a test or assignment, I’ve scored higher. If he’s hurt Koro-sensei once, I’ve hurt him twice. Now Karma is about ready to scream. The bell rings and I see him walking over to me from the corner of my eye. I get up and walk out of class before he can reach me, purposely blanking him.  
I walk home but I can’t shake the feeling that I’m being followed. I keep looking round but I can’t see anyone. I must just be getting paranoid. I get home and find a note from my Father saying he has to work tonight. I grab a snack and head for the shower, loving the feeling of the hot water pounding down on me. I get out and wrap a towel around my body, laying on my bed afterwards. I unwrap the towel, trying to cool off a little and just stare at the ceiling.   
I must fall asleep as I find myself waking up in a pitch black room. Strange, I could’ve sworn I had the light on. I feel the bed next to me shift and I go to sit up with a gasp. Suddenly there’s someone straddling my waist and holding a knife to my throat.

“K…Karma?” I gasp, noticing red hair and gold eyes in a shaft of light from my bathroom.

“Quiet.” He snaps, holding the knife closer to my throat.

I gasp and tilt my head back slightly to try to escape his knife. His very real, actual metal, knife. He draws the back of his blade down my body, over my nipples, making me moan.

“What are you, oh!” I gasp as his hand suddenly moves behind him and he grips my mound.

“I’m sick of losing to you. I originally came here to kill you but then I saw you all naked and spread out for me and had a different idea.” He smirks.

I moan as he presses a finger against my clit and scratches my stomach slightly with his blade, not enough to draw blood just enough for me to feel it’s sharpness. I decide that I won’t lose tis easily though. I buck and twist my body, knocking Karma to the bed and straddle him instead.

“You wanna play? Let’s play.” I grin.

I hop up and smile at him. He sits up with a smirk and looks at me evilly.

“If you can catch me, you can have me. If you can’t? I guess I’ll just have to help myself.” I say, pushing two fingers into my pussy and moaning. 

“This time I WILL win.” He growls, eyes glued to my hand as I fuck my own cunt.

“We’ll see.” I say smugly.

I spin and run from the room, trying to think of a hiding place. I can hear Karma count to sixty and then he calls that he’s coming to get me. I dart into the nearest room, not even thinking of which room I should go to and find myself in my Father’s bathroom. Stupid! I hear him coming and hide behind the door.   
He walks passed the doorway and I wait until I hear his footsteps fade before I quietly step out of the bathroom, straight into Karma. I yelp and step back but he grabs me by the hair and waist, pulling me into his body. His mouth crashes down on mine and I moan as he forces his tongue inside, tangling with mine.   
I’m vaguely aware of us moving but it doesn’t register until my back slams against the wall, making me gasp. Karma grinds against me and I suddenly realise that he’s naked now too. He grabs my ass, lifting me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist and then he thrusts into me. I cry out and he groans as he fills me completely, sheathed entirely in my moist walls. He doesn’t give me any time to adjust before he begins to fuck me hard and deep.   
I can feel my back and ass being bruised by the wall and I can feel my pussy being bruised and torn by his thrusts but I don’t care, I’m loving every second of it. All I can do is cling to Karma as he pounds me into the wall, my head spinning from the pleasure/pain running through my body. His hands squeeze my ass cheeks tightly, making me moan.   
I scream as one of his fingers slip into my ass and he nibbles over every inch of my skin he can reach, leaving little bruises in his wake. He sucks a patch of skin of my breast and I whimper. He removes one of his hands from my ass to twist and pull one of my nipples, adding to the pleasure/pain I’m feeling and I scream for him.

“Mine…mine…mine!” Karma pants in my ear every time he thrusts deep.

“…Yes…yes…yes!” I gasp back between his gasps.

He growls and buries himself deep inside me, coming in great spurts. He bites down on my neck, marking me as his, and I cum screaming his name and scratching bloody furrows in his back. Our foreheads rest against each other as we pant for breath. His cock twitches until it’s completely milked dry and my pussy spasms around him.   
He gets his strength back before I do and carries me to my bedroom, laying me down on the bed and wrapping a quilt round my body. He kisses the top of my head gently and then gets dressed.

“You’re leaving?” I ask sleepily.

“Don’t want your Father catching me in your bed.” He smirks.

“Good point.” I giggle.

“I’ll walk with you to school in the morning.” He says, crawling onto the bed to give me one last hug.

“Hey, how did you know where I live?” I ask suddenly realising I never told him.

“I followed you home.” He shrugs.

“Stalker.” I mumble tiredly.

“No, I just love you.” He shrugs.

“I love you too.” I grin.

“Of course, this means you are mine and if anyone ever touches you I will kill them.” He growls darkly.

“As long as you realise it’s the same for me.” I reply intently.

He nods with a smirk and walks away.

“I always win.” I hear him whisper as he closes my bedroom door and I fall into a deep sleep.


	17. Crazy Is Sexy (Stein/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- LegacyFlight.

Crazy Is Sexy

 

Crap I’m late! Why am I always late! I run up the stairs to the academy and immediately crash into some guy on a chair. We go sprawling and the guy wraps his arms around me, protecting me from the ground with his own body. I end up laying over the top of him, faces barely a breadth apart. I blink as I stare into his eyes and he smirks at me.

“Well, I’ve never had a beautiful woman actually throw herself at me before. I’m flattered.” He says quietly.

“You think I’m beautiful? Wait! I didn’t throw myself at you!” I snap, blushing.

His arms tighten on my waist and his smirk grows. 

“Um, Professor, you can’t really do things like that in front of students!” A girl with pig tails snaps.

“Dude, awesome save. After talk, not cool.” A boy with white hair says lazily.

I gasp and push myself up, blushing at the turn of events. 

“If you’ll excuse me I have to talk to Lord Death.” I say sternly.

“I’ll show you the way.” The man says, sitting back on his chair.

“I’m sure I can manage!” I huff.

“It’s a maze in this academy. You might get lost.” He smirks.

“You are a pervert! A disgusting old pervert! I’ll show you the way.” The girl with pig tails says.

“Thank you. Please lead the way.” I smile.

She walks into the academy and I follow her.

“So, are you a new teacher or something?” She asks as we walk.

“Yes.” I say.

I tell her my name and she tells me hers. 

“Wow this place really is a maze isn’t it?” I ask worriedly.

“Yes but you get used to it.” Maka smiles.

“Yeah but I can get lost on a straight road.” I mumble nervously.

She gives me a reassuring smile and we reach Lord Death’s office. I head in to meet my new boss.

 

 

“Dammit! I’m lost! Again!” I growl at myself.

I was heading to the Library but I got lost along the way and now I have no idea where I am. Maybe I should go back the way I came and try to figure out where I went wrong? This is the hallway I came down. Or maybe it was this one? Or was it this one? I throw my hands in the air with exasperation as I stare at the three hallways. 

“Lost again?” I hear from behind me along with the wheels of a chair.

“Oh Stein! Um, yes.” I reply sheepishly.

“How long have you been working here now?” He smirks.

“Six months.” I sigh with a blush.

“And yet you still get lost?” He chuckles, twisting the weird screw on his head.

“I know! I’m hopeless.” I say sadly.

“Not hopeless, just always focused on more important issues.” He smiles.

I smile at him. I have to admit; he may be kind of weird but he’s a good guy underneath it all. 

“Where are you trying to go?” He asks, tilting his head.

“The library.” I sigh with a frown.

“This way. Come on, I’ll show you the way.” He says, gesturing to a hallway.

“Thank you.” I smile, following along.

We reach the library and I thank him. He just smiles at me, twisting the screw in his head, and I walk away.

 

 

“Fuck!” I growl in frustration.

“Lost again?”

I growl again when I hear the chuckle behind me. I turn in time to see Stein blow a plume of smoke from his mouth. Of course I’d get caught, lost again, by the one person here I’m attracted to and therefore don’t want to look like a fool to.

“Yes.” I snap.

“Where are you trying to get to this time?” He chuckles.

“The fucking library again! I thought I had it this time!” I whine.

“I’ll show you the way but I have to stop in at my classroom.” He smiles.

“Okay. Thank you.” I sigh.

He leads me down one hall after the other and when we enter his classroom I gasp at the pure size of it.

“Wow it’s so big!” I say with wide eyes.

I walk up to the first row of desks and gasp as I’m suddenly pushed face down into one, bent at the waist. I struggle but Stein pushes his whole body against mine so he can whisper into my ear.

“I’ve wanted you since that day you landed on me. All I could imagine was you naked and riding me, writhing at the pleasure.” He whispers.

“Stein!” I gasp.

“Yes, make those pretty noises for me.” He growls into my ear before nipping the lobe.

“Please!” I whine as he grinds his erection into my ass.

He uses the grip he has on the back of my neck to pull me up and spin me round so I’m facing him. I open my mouth to say something but he crashes his lips down on mine, tongue thrusting into my mouth. I moan as his tongue tangles with mine and cling to his shoulders. He undoes the buttons of my shirt and then pulls my bra down so my breasts spill out. I drop my head back and whine as he squeezes them roughly. 

“Stein, fuck me, please!” I whimper, fed up of not giving into my desires.

“Oh, I’m going to.” He growls against my neck, biting down hard.

I cry out and he does it again. He reaches under my skirt and I pull away with a gasp as he rips my panties off.

“Stein!” I snap.

I gasp as he grabs my throat in one hand and undoes his trousers with the other hand. 

“Wait! We’re in a classroom! Someone could catch us!” I gasp.

“That’s why this time will be quick.” He growls.

He releases my throat so he can grab my ass and lift me up. He sits on his chair and lowers me down, impaling me on his massive member. I hiss at the slight pain of him stretching me with no foreplay but it just turns me on more. Once he’s buried deep inside we both groan and then he grabs my thighs and lifts and drops me on his cock, over and over again. I clutch the head rest of the chair and tilt my hips back and forth as he lifts and drops me.  
He bites and licks my breasts as they bounce from our movements and his hands tighten on my thighs so hard I know I’ll have bruises. I can feel the coil of arousal in my abdomen tighten and tighten until it snaps and I cum, screaming his name, all over his dick. My back bows as my body tenses and he bites down on my neck again as he cums too. I whimper at all the sensations as I feel his hot cum plaster my inner walls as my pussy milks him dry.  
As we come back down our foreheads rest against each other as we pant for breath. He looks into my eyes as I stare back. He kisses me, gently this time and then we part so I can straighten my clothes. 

“Now, I’ll show you to the library.” He smirks.

“Thank you.” I smile back.

He leads the way and I notice him slide my ruined panties into his pocket. We arrive at the library and I smile at him again.

“Maybe you can find your way to my place tonight?” Stein grins.

“But I might get lost.” I say slyly.

“Well then, I’ll have to find you and fuck you against a tree instead of in my bed.” He smirks as he wheels away.

I smile and feel my pussy clench at the idea.


	18. Time to Duel (Seto Kaiba/Female Reader)

Time to Duel

 

“Shit! Sorry!” I gasp as I smack straight into someone and my books go flying.

“You should watch where you’re going!” The guy replies coldly.

I glare up at Seto Kaiba and then stand up with my books.

“Firstly, YOU were the one that wasn’t looking where they were going, I was just being polite. Secondly, I’m in a rush and, unlike stuck up rich guys like you, I can’t just go ‘I’m all powerful so I can do what I want’ when a teacher tries to give me a detention!” I rant at him.

“I thought you were late?” He replies sardonically.

“I swear, you are so annoying!” I growl, stomping around him towards class.

I sigh in frustration as I feel him fall into step behind me, following me to class.

“I thought you were leaving?” I snap over my shoulder.

“Changed my mind.” He shrugs nonchalantly.

I growl and walk into class.

“You’re late. Detention.” The teacher says looking at me.

I open my mouth to say okay but Kaiba interrupts me.

“It’s my fault. I knocked into her and made her drop her books.” Kaiba says, walking around me.

“Oh, well, okay. I suppose I can let you off this once.” The teacher says sternly.

“Thank you.” I whisper, to him as I walk passed him to my chair.

He ignores me, making me grind my teeth as he sits at the table next to me.

 

 

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

“Alright, I’m coming! Jeez, hold your horses.” I shout stumbling to my front door.

I throw the door open with a yawn and a stretch, scratching my head. I squint tiredly at two tough guys in suits. I have a moment of feeling inadequate in my shorts, vest top and bedhead but then I realise this is my house so screw them. 

“Mister Kaiba requests your presence. Now.” One of them declares.

“I’m going back to bed.” I sigh, trying to slam the door.

One of the men puts his foot in the door and I glare at him.

“Mister Kaiba said it was urgent that you’re brought in.” He says.

“I don’t care what Kaiba wants! I’m tired! Go away!” I snap.

“Sorry, Miss, but that’s not an option.” One of the men say, picking me up around the waist and carrying me to a limo.

I make an oomph noise as I’m dumped in the back seat then we drive off. I get a second to check that y front door is closed and to hope they grabbed my keys as they start the car. A few minutes later we’re driving up to the front door of Kaiba Mansion. They let me out of the car and I storm to the front door, hissing as the stones of the driveway dig into my bare feet. I’m shown to Kaiba’s study, where the smug bastard is waiting for me. He looks a little shocked when he sees me but then hides it as he stands up and walks towards me with a smirk. Before I’m even aware of it, my fist shoots out to hit him, but before it lands Kaiba grabs my wrist. 

“You look terrible.” He sneers, not even reacting to the fact that I just tried to hit him.

“Yeah well, I was asleep.” I growl.

“Who sleeps at this time of the day?” Kaiba snaps, still gripping my wrist.

“Firstly, it’s six a.m. so most people. Secondly, I only finished one job an hour ago and I’m due in for the day shift at my second job in three hours.” I snap.

“Why would you work like that? Even I know you have to get enough rest to work properly.” He sneers.

“Yeah well, some of us weren’t lucky enough to have a Daddy that leaves them a multi-billion-dollar company!” I hiss.

A look flashes through his eyes and he shoves my arm away.

“Leave.” He snarls, turning his back to me.

I swallow a lump in my throat at that look. A look I know so well.

“Kaiba…I’m sorry.” I say softly.

He turns on me with a snarl but then blinks at me, realising I know how he feels.

“I thought your Father must have loved you to leave you the company but he didn’t, did he?” I ask softly.

“Like you’d know.” He sneers.

I give him a rueful smile that lets him know I know exactly how he feels. I guess I was wrong about him. I always thought he was cold and uncaring but he’s not, he’s just built a wall around himself to protect himself. He drops his eyes for a second and then frowns. I look down at my feet where he seems to be staring and gasp as I see a patch of blood growing around my foot, ruining his carpet.

“Shit! I’m sorry.” I wince.

Kaiba doesn’t say anything, just lifts me up and places me on his desk. He pulls a medikit from one of his drawers and kneels in front of me. I hiss and try to pull my foot away as he dabs some disinfectant on the cut. He grabs my ankle tightly and holds my foot still whilst he deals with my cut.

“Why are you bare foot?” He snaps, full concentration on my foot.

“I said I’m sorry about your carpet.” I sigh, rolling my eyes at him.

“I don’t care about the carpet! Why are you bare foot and dressed like that?” He snaps sternly.

“Oh I don’t know! Maybe it was because your goons wouldn’t take no for an answer! Maybe it’s because they kidnapped me due to YOUR orders and didn’t even allow me to get dressed first! They just grabbed me and shoved me in the car! I don’t even know if they grabbed my keys before they shut the door! I could be locked out of my house with no way of getting back in!” I sob, tears falling down my cheeks.

He just blinks at me and I wipe my tears away.

“Sorry, I’m just tired.” I shake my head.

“I’m sorry they treated you like that. They have trouble sometimes, remembering that I’m not my adopted Father.” He frowns.

“It’s okay.” I sigh.

He places a plaster on the cut and then stands up. I hop down with a smile but then gasp as my head goes dizzy. He grabs my arm and looks concerned.

“I’m okay. Just tired.” I say groggily.

My legs give out and Kaiba catches me. He lifts me up bridal style again and carries me down the hall. I feel too weak to struggle against his hold so I just snuggle against him. He carries me to a room and I’m guessing it’s his room due to the way it’s decorated. He gently lays me on the bed and I catch sight of the time.

“I have to get to work!” I gasp, trying to sit up.

“No! You need to get some rest.” Kaiba demands.

“I need to pay my rent!” I snap.

“I’ll pay your rent. Call it compensation for being kidnapped and injured.” He snaps, pushing me back down.

“Suppose that’s fair.” I mumble, sleep dragging at my consciousness.

He chuckles and it occurs to me that I’ve never heard him laugh before.

“Hey, why did you want to see me anyway?” I Mumble, fighting sleep.

“Not important now.” He replies quietly.

Just as I fall asleep I hear Mokoba ask Kaiba about a picnic and a friend that Seto wanted to invite. It takes me two weeks to realise that Kaiba didn’t just pay one month’s rent, which I was expecting, he bought my whole fucking house and signed it over to me! I’m still not sure if I should be overjoyed that I no longer need to work two jobs and go to school or be pissed that he did it at all.

 

 

I sigh as I walk out of school after what seems like an endless day. I squeak as Kaiba’s limo suddenly pulls up in front of me, making me jump in surprise as I wasn’t paying attention. The chauffeur steps out and opens the back door, motioning for me to enter. I frown as I see Kaiba leaning towards the open door.

“Get in.” He says sternly.

I growl turn to the side and stride towards my home. The limo pulls up beside me and starts to keep pace with me.

“Hey! I told you to get in.” Kaiba snaps from the open back window.

“I am not one of your employees, Kaiba, you can’t just order me around.” I snap back with a glare.

“I want you to come with me.” He says, annoyed at me.

“You’re forgetting an important word!” I sing song.

“Fine, don’t come with me then.” He growls, closing the window as the limo speeds back up.

I laugh to myself as he drives away, knowing that he thinks that would bother me. I make it all the way home without any sign of Kaiba but as I catch sight of my front door I see his limo parked outside. I shake my head at his tenaciousness but ignore his car completely as I walk passed it to my front door. 

“Get in…please.” He growls, leaning out of his opened window.

“Now, you see, that wasn’t so hard was it?” I grin, turning to him.

He just narrows his eyes at me and I take pity on him. I walk over and get in the limo, waving the chauffeur back into his seat as he’s about to get out to open the door for me. I sit next to Kaiba and we drive away. I sit silently, waiting to see if Kaiba will speak about why he wanted my company but he doesn’t. We pull up outside his mansion and I frown at him with curiosity.

“Why did you bring me here?” I ask as he gets out of the car.

“Just follow me.” He replies coldly.

“Do I need to point out that I’m not one of your employees again?” I snap.

“Can’t you just follow orders?!” He snarls angrily.

“Hell no.” I growl.

“Well then leave!” He snaps.

“Fine!” I shout back, turning around and storming off.

I hear him growl and then he strides up beside me, grabbing my arm and pulling me into his home.

“Get the fuck off me!” I cry, struggling against his grip.

“You are the most infuriating, annoying, pain in the ass person I’ve ever known!” He growls out.

“Well that’s not true! I mean, how many times is it exactly that Yugi’s managed to kick your ass?” I reply with a smirk.

He whirls on me and I gasp as my back slams against his hall wall. My gasp turns into a surprised moan when he grabs my other wrist and pins my hands above my head. 

“You test my patience.” He sighs, stepping closer to me so his body presses me into the wall.

“Yeah well, you’re not exactly full of sunshine and rainbows either.” I smirk, feeling wetness pool in my panties.

He grits his teeth in frustration and then his mouth crashes down on mine. It starts off as an angry kiss, full of teeth and lips, but it soon turns more passionate as our tongues twist together. I wind my leg around his and he groans into my mouth as his erection is ground between us. I gasp as I feel it pressing against me, arousal spiking through my body like lightning. 

“This wasn’t what I had planned.” He whispers into my ear as he kisses down to my neck.

“I don’t care, just don’t stop.” I whimper as he releases my arm so he can get better access to my neck.

“Wasn’t planning to.” He whispers before biting down on my neck.

I arch with a scream as he sucks a mark into my flesh. He growls with a shudder at the noise and grabs my ass with both hands, lifting me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist. He strides towards his bedroom, sucking mark after mark into the skin of my neck and shoulders as he goes. My head is spinning from the sensations he’s causing; I’ve never felt anything like this before. He puts me down on my feet and grabs the front of my school blouse, ripping it wide open.

“Hey! Don’t ruin my clothes, they’re expensive!” I snap, pulling away.

“I’ll buy you more.” He growls, trying to pull me back in and take his coat and shirt off at once.

“That’s not the point Kaiba!” I snap back.

“Shut up!” He snarls, giving me his famous glare that makes people quake in their boots.

I open my mouth to retort but he growls again and pushes me roughly onto the bed. I gasp as my back hits the mattress but then he’s crawling up the bed between my legs. He slides my skirt up as he does and then rips my panties off, making me gasp as the elastic snaps.

“Dammit Kaiba!” I shout, trying to slap at him.

He grabs my wrist with that dangerous glare of his and then I gasp as he pushes my panties into my mouth with a smirk. I moan around the makeshift gag at this turn of events and Kaiba chuckles.

“I should have tried this ages ago. You look so gorgeous, spread out naked and gagged just for me.” He says, his voice going even deeper than normal.

I feel my pussy throb at his words. My arousal is so strong I don’t even think of moving as he gets up and walks across the room. He bends down and then stands back up with my ruined blouse in his hands. I frown in curiosity as he walks back to me but then my eyes widen as he begins to wrap the cloth around my wrists and the headboard, holding me tight so I can no longer move. A shudder runs down my entire body as I realise I’m completely helpless.

“Finally, you’re quiet and still enough for me to do what I want to you.” Kaiba smirks, looking down at me hungrily.

I whimper through the gag and his smirk gets bigger. He slowly strips off the rest of his clothes and I almost choke when I see how big he is. He moves back to my feet and I close my legs tightly, feeling embarrassed. He grabs my ankles and yanks my legs apart, crawling between them and humming as he sees how wet I am. He lays down, face inches from my throbbing pussy, and then looks at me with a raised brow.

“Shall I?” He asks huskily.

I nod my head as well as I can and then buck my hips as he licks along my slit. He grabs my thighs, opening me up wider and pinning me down so I can’t move. I whimper and whine through my panties as he starts to alternate between thrusting his tongue deep into my core, lapping up my juices and sucking on my clit. My eyes slide closed as the pleasure completely takes over and I get lost in the sensations Kaiba is causing. Just as I’m about to cum, he pulls away. I cry out in frustration, sound muffled by my gag.

“I’m not done teaching you to behave yet.” He says smugly.

I blink at him, growling in the back of my throat at his stubbornness. He glares at me again and I cry out in shock as his hand slaps down on my thigh, leaving a perfect red imprint of his palm. He lifts his other hand and I squirm, trying to shift away from him. He yanks me back, sitting on my shins to pin me down. He slaps my thighs over and over again until I’m sobbing but I’m also almost insane from arousal. 

“Will you behave now?” He demands, blue eyes almost black with lust.

He leans forwards and pulls my panties from my mouth.

“Kaiba…Ow!” I yelp as he slaps me again.

“Seto. My name is Seto.” He growls.

“Seto! Please, please!” I whimper, tears streaming down my cheeks from my oversensitivity.

“Please what? Say the words.” He whispers in my ear, bending over me and nibbling on my neck.

“Fuck me, please!” I plead, arching into him.

“When I’m ready.” He smirks, kissing down to suck one of my nipples into his mouth.

I arch with a moan and then scream as he bites down.

“Seto, please! Please! Fuck me!” I beg.

He shakes his head and pushes his knee between my legs, pressing up against my pussy. I moan as I buck my hips as much as I can, grinding against him. He moves over to my other nipple, doing the same to that one. 

“Seto, please claim me. Make me yours.” I whisper as he kisses along my jaw.

He stills and then I hear a low growl come from his throat. I gasp as he grabs my hips and pushes his other leg between mine. I whimper as he lines his cock up with my entrance but then he freezes.

“Are you sure? Is this definitely what you want? I don’t know if I can let you go again after this.” He breathes.

“Yes, I’m sure.” I reply breathlessly, staring into his eyes and finally seeing the real Seto Kaiba.

He slams into me, taking my breath away as it feels like his cock hits my stomach. He cries out as he feels my walls clench around his shaft. He pounds into me, making me gasp and moan as I feel my arousal spiking. I wrap my legs around his waist as he fucks me into the mattress, groaning and grunting as he does. His fingers leave bruises all over my skin as he uses me all up, wrecking my pussy and making it his.   
I scream his name as I cum, pulling against my ruined shirt as I arch underneath him. He groans as I tighten around him even more. I see flashes of colour behind my closed eyelids as the pleasure rips through me. Kaiba freezes as he cums too, his fingers digging into my flesh even harder as he fills me up. He collapses over the top of me as he pants for air. I whimper as my body starts to protest the position my arms have been in this entire time.   
He leans up and unties me, moving off me so he can turn me over to rub my shoulders and arms, checking my wrists too. I hum as he massages my whole body. When he’s done, he lays beside me and pulls me against his chest, holding me tightly.

“Go to sleep.” He says, running his fingers over my cheek.

“Okay.” I reply tiredly.

He suddenly bursts out laughing and I pull away slightly to look at him.

“What?” I pout.

“I think that’s the first time you’ve ever listened to me.” He smiles.

I smile but then frown again when something occurs to me.

“Hey, why did you want me to come here anyway?” I ask curiously.

“I had a romantic meal planned.” He replies and I swear there’s a dusting of red on his cheeks.

“Really?” I squeak happily.

“Go to sleep.” He grumbles.

I giggle but burrow back into his arms, humming in satisfaction as he holds me closer. I fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat, feeling completely satisfied.


	19. Love and Hate (Rin Okumara/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Slightly AU as i aged characters up to legal age.
> 
> Written for- Kat.

Love and Hate

 

I walk into the class and am greeted by the teacher, Yukio. I nod to Yukio and take a seat. I end up sitting next to a guy that looks like our teacher slightly. He grins at me and I gulp as I see he has tiny fangs. The teacher starts his lecture and I take notes, trying to ignore how terrifying it is starting a new school at eighteen years old although, at least everyone in this class is about the same age as me.

“I’m sorry, the Headteacher needs me for a moment. Behave.” He says, looking at the guy next to me on the last word.

The teacher leaves and I just sit quietly, unsure how to act as this is my first day.

The other guys in the class start to discuss something. One girl in the class starts to talk to some weird little creature she has and the other girl just reads her book. I yelp as I’m suddenly landed on by the guy with fangs. I topple from my chair and gasp as all the wind gets pushed from my lungs. The guy lands on top of me with a sheepish grin.

“Sorry.” He winces.

“Okumara! Get off her!” I hear a guy say from the room.

“Get off me!” I snap, shoving him.

“Jeez, I said I was sorry.” He grumbles as he gets up.

“Why did you jump on me?!” I shout, my outrage smothering my shyness.

“I didn’t jump on you! I fell!” He shouts, looking at me angrily.

“How did you fall over a seat and land on me?!” I shout back.

“I was standing on my chair!” 

“Why?!” I cry, throwing my hands up in frustration.

“I…uh…it doesn’t matter.” He mutters.

“Oh smooth, Okumara!” A guy laughs.

“Okumara? Isn’t that the teacher’s name?” I ask confused.

“Yeah, he’s my dorky twin brother.” Okumara mutters with a frown.

“You’re related to him? What happened? Were you dropped on your head or something?” I snap.

“YOU look like you got dropped on your face.” He snaps childishly.

There’s a collective gasp and Okumara gets a panicked look in his eyes as he realises he’s made a mistake. Without even thinking about it, my fist flies out and connects with his nose. The whole room laughs as I calmly take my seat and when Yukio walks in everyone is sitting in their seats except Okumara who is still rolling on the floor howling about his bleeding nose.

 

 

I gasp as he slams me against the wall, hands pinning my wrists above my head. I groan as his mouth nibbles down my neck. I don’t even remember his name but I’m certainly having fun. After the last couple of months training to be an exorcist has been tough especially when I must work with that moron Rin!   
The guy I’m with squeezes my breasts and I drop my head back with a sigh of want. My eyes slide closed and I find myself imagining that it’s Rin that has his mouth and hands all over me. I don’t even know why I’m imagining him, he’s so annoying! I hate him! But I find that I can’t stop imagining it’s him that’s going to fuck me against the wall. That it’s his fangs biting marks into my skin. His hands sliding up under my skirt. My hands are running through Rin’s hair not some nameless guy’s hair that I’m only with to unwind.   
My eyes flutter open as the guy slides my panties down my legs. I gasp as my eyes meet Rin’s from his dorm room window. The guy I’m with hums as he thinks my noise was from him sliding a finger through my folds. I KNOW that Rin can see us even though it should be impossible. It’s dark and we’re in a shadowy alley between abandoned dorms and yet, he CAN see us.   
The guy pushes two fingers into my core and his other hand slides up my shirt to squeeze my breast. I moan and I see Rin change. His hand lay against the glass but I see claws scratch down the pane. His eyes glow and I see blue flames on his head. I gasp but I find that the sight of him doesn’t turn me off, it does the opposite. The guy I’m with grabs my ass and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist, not taking my eyes off Rin, as I cry out when the guy thrusts into me. He grunts as he fucks me, burying his face into my neck.   
My hands grip the guy’s hair but he grabs my wrists and slams them against the wall. I moan as I cum, pussy clamping around his shaft. The guy grunts and cums too, filling me up with his seed. Rin’s window suddenly smashes as he scratches too deep with his claws and I cry out as I hear Rin let out a demonic roar of rage.

 

 

I swallow nervously as I slip inside the Okumara’s dorm, hoping no one notices me. Rin has been off school for a few days and I’m worried that it has something to do with what he saw. I had waited around for Yukio to leave before I snuck in. I head to Rin’s room and knock on his door.

“Go away!” He yells, without opening the door.

“Rin, please let me in.” I say worriedly.

“You don’t want me to. Trust me.” He calls back, sounding like he’s in pain.

I bite my lip with nervousness and then open the door, feeling grateful that it was unlocked. Rin jumps off his bed and stares at me with something that looks like…fear? I step towards him and he back pedals with terror.

“Rin…I’m not gonna hurt you.” I say calmly.

“No…you don’t understand! I don’t think you will hurt me, I-I’m scared I’ll hurt you.” He whispers, holding his hands up to ward me off.

“I don’t believe you would ever hurt me.” I declare stepping closer to him.

“You don’t understand!” He cries, face squeezing in pain.

“Rin!” I cry, rushing over to him and grabbing his arm as he bends over in agony.

“No!” He gasps, trying to push me away.

As his hand touches my arm, he suddenly tenses with a gasp. He slowly turns his head, looking at me hungrily. I gasp as his demon form shows and he sniffs the air around me. I cry out as he grabs my other arm and pins me against the wall, with a demonic growl. His whole body presses against me as he growls and I can’t help but to moan as arousal flushes through me. 

“You smell good.” He breathes against my neck.

“Rin!” I moan, breathing fast from excitement.

“I want you. I need you. I’m going to have you.” He growls in my ear.

I whimper but feel my juices soaking through my panties. I’ve always had a pain and fear kink and he’s hitting both. I have no idea what’s going on with him but I can’t say I’m not enjoying it. 

“Rin.” I breathe as he kisses along my neck.

“I’m in heat so if you want me to stop, say so now!” He whispers, tensing as he fights his instincts.

“Don’t stop, Rin, please.” I whisper, voice breaking with need.

“I can’t…be gentle. It’s my…first heat.” He gasps into my neck.

“Don’t be!” I gasp before I bite down on his neck.

He cries out and the next thing I know, he’s spun me around so my face is planted against the wall. He reaches up my skirt and I gasp when he rips my panties off. I hear his belt and trousers get undone, making me whimper. He grabs my hair with one hand, pinning me in place, and uses his other arm to wind around my waist. He lifts me up just enough to thrust his cock deep inside my core.   
I scream with pleasure/pain as he fills me, stretches me, so roughly it hits all my kinks. He thrusts into me a couple of times but then growls in frustration. He pulls out and spins me back around, making me gasp as my head hits the wall. He grabs my throat and then his mouth lands on mine, tongue ravishing my mouth. I moan and my hands grip his hair, making me surprised that the flames on his hair don’t burn.  
I yelp as I’m suddenly launched on the bed. Rin leans over me and rips my shirt open. He grabs my bra cups and yanks them down, making my breasts fall out. He shoves my skirt up to my waist and lifts my hips so he can thrust back into me. I arch with a cry and reach for his shirt, trying to undo it but my hands are shaking too much. He growls and raises up slightly to rip his shirt off, making me gasp as I run my hands over his body. I use my feet to push his trousers down, gasping when I feel a tail brush against my leg.   
I wrap my legs around his waist and moan when his tail entwines around my ankles, pinning them in place. My nails scratch deep into his back as he pounds into me. He leans down and bites down on my breast, fangs piercing my skin so he can taste my blood. I scream out his name as I cum all over his shaft. He throws his head back and lets out a terrifying demonic roar of my name as he cums too, filling me up with his seed.  
He slumps on top of me and I moan as his cock slips out as it softens. His tail releases my legs and I sigh as they begin to uncramp. I stroke my hands through his hair and he hums against my neck where he’s buried his head. 

“Did I hurt you?” He whispers when he can talk again.

“Only in all the ways I like.” I giggle.

“I thought you hated me.” He chuckles, leaning up to look at me.

“I did…but then I fell in love with you.” I whisper, smiling at him.

“I love you too.” He grins.

He leans down and kisses me gently.

“By the way, if you have sex with anyone else ever again I will kill them.” He smirks.

“I hate you.” I grumble, slapping his chest.

“Nah, you love me.” He grins.

I shake my head but then gasp as he bites my shoulder. Maybe I can love and hate him all at the same time.


	20. My Pharaoh (Yami Yugi[Atem/Female Reader)

My Pharaoh

“Yugi!” I yell as I see someone push him over.

“I-I’m okay.” He murmurs when I reach him.

“You’ve gotta start standing up for yourself!” I sigh, helping him up.

“I know, I know.” He replies, looking sheepish.

I sigh at his flippant attitude, helping him dust himself off.

“Walk home with you?” I ask, picking up his books.

“Sure.” He grins.

We walk to Yugi’s home in a comfortable silence. I keep glancing at him, making sure he isn’t hurt. I love him like a brother but he can be too nice or naïve sometimes. He grins at me again and I can’t help but grin back, his happiness is contagious.

“So, how are you doing with your Grandpa’s puzzle?” I ask.

“Hm, it’s tough but I’m sure I’ll figure it out soon.” He grins.

“If anyone can, it’s you.”

“So, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” Yugi smiles at we reach his home.

“Yep. See ya!” I call, heading off to my own home.

 

 

“Yugi!” I call as I see him leave his Grandpa’s store.

“Oh, hi!” He grins, looking preoccupied.

“Hey, you completed the puzzle!” I cry, seeing him wearing it.

“Yes, I did it last night.” He smiles proudly.

“Congrats! Your Grandpa must be so proud!” I reply, hugging him.

“He is! He’s even letting me choose a card for free.” 

“Awesome.”

“You turn eighteen next week, right? Maybe I should choose a card for you!” He says excitedly.

“No, Yugi, you earned it. Choose one for yourself.” I say adamantly.

“Okay, but I still want to get you something for your birthday.” He smiles.

I laugh and shake my head at him. We carry on to school, laughing and joking like usual.

“Hi Baby.” I hear from a doorway.

Yugi and I look at who the voice belongs to. My lip curls in disgust as I see a greasy looking guy leering at me.

“Come on Yugi, ignore him.” I snap, pulling Yugi on.

“Come on, Baby, I can show you a better time than this pipsqueak!” The creep says, grabbing my arm.

“Get off me, now!” I growl, preparing to kick his ass.

“Oh, sweetness, I’m just trying to show you a good time.” Creep grins.

“She said to let her go.” An authoritative voice says.

I look at Yugi in shock, realising that it was his voice. I blink as I think he looks a few inches taller, more confident and then there was that tone too. I’ve never seen him like this. The creep seems to be intimidated too because he suddenly releases me and slides off, leaving me with my instincts screaming.

“Are you alright?” Yugi asks, looking at me.

“You’re not Yugi.” I whisper, too scared to speak louder.

“I am and am not Yugi.” Not-Yugi says calmly.

“Then who or what are you?” I snap.

“I am the spirit who lives in the Millennium Puzzle.”

“Where’s Yugi?” I ask, throat dry with worry.

Suddenly, Yugi changes in front of me. He seems to shrink back down and his whole demeanour changes to the socially awkward Yugi I know. 

“I’m still me. It’s…a long story.” He grins sheepishly.

“Well, we’ve got a long walk to school so explain on the way.” I reply haughtily.

“Okay.” He smiles.

That’s exactly what he does. He explains everything in detail. I’m shocked but he’s my friend so I’ll always be by his side.

 

 

I groan as I sit up, someone helping me as I try to get my eyes to focus. I look around and see that I’m inside the Millennium Puzzle. 

“Pharaoh?” I whisper, looking up at him as he helps me sit up.

“Call me Atem.” He says with a small smile.

“How did I get in here?” I ask, standing upright and looking around.

“I’m afraid it was me.” He says regretfully.

“What do you mean it was you?” I glare at him.

“I was…thinking of you and then you touched the puzzle and appeared here.” He explains, sounding calm but I can see the turmoil in his eyes.

“Okay, it’s not your fault, accidents happen. I can’t understand why, though. I mean, I’ve touched the puzzle hundreds of times and this has never happened before.” I reply, trying to straighten my mind.

“It is my fault.” He states, stepping up to me.

“No, it’s not. We just have to figure out how I can get back home.” I reply, mind already trying to figure out a plan.

“I can send you back whenever you want.” He says quietly.

“Really? That’s great!” I grin, smile fading as I see a sad look pass through his eyes.

“I’ll send you back now.” He whispers.

“Wait! What were you thinking about me?” I ask, feeling like it’s important.

He stares at me for a second, the air filling with tension. I bite my lip nervously, knowing that we’ve grown closer since I first met him. I seem to be the only one who can see when Yugi changes into Atem. It’s confusing sometimes because I love Yugi like a brother but Atem, I love him in a completely different way.  
He seems to be frozen in indecision, the first time I’ve ever seen him unsure of himself. Without even consciously thinking about it, I step forwards and raise up on tip toe to place a chaste kiss on his lips. I gasp in shock as he grabs my hips when I pull away, pulling me forwards to kiss me in a more feral way. He nips my bottom lip and I open my mouth for his tongue, moaning as he explores my mouth. His hands move to wrap around my waist and my hands delve into his hair, messing it up as I pull him closer. 

“We should stop!” Atem gasps, pulling away for air.

“Why?” I pant, our faces barely an inch apart.

“Because I’m not a hundred per cent sure I can stop and send you home if you wanted me to.” He says, eyes swirling with too many emotions to keep track of.

“I trust you. Firstly, I KNOW you’d stop if I said I wanted you to. Secondly, I want this too.” I smile at him.

“You do?” He asks, eyes widening in shock.

“I love you Atem. I know that one day you’ll leave, once we finally save the world and unlock all your memories, but I can’t help the way I feel about you.”

“I feel exactly the same.” He smiles.

I grin up at him and then moan as his mouth claims mine again. I yelp as he picks me up bridal style, arms wrapping around his neck. He chuckles as he makes his way through the puzzle, taking me to his room. I don’t get a chance to take in any details before he drops me onto a luxurious bed I’m sure has only just appeared. He leans over me on his knees, looking down at me as he begins to undress me. He never breaks eye contact as he slides my t-shirt up and pulls it off slowly. He moves onto my jeans, undoing the button and zip before easing them down my legs. He takes my shoes off with them as he pulls them off my feet, dropping them to the floor behind him. He leans back over me, making me arch my back so his hands can move to unclasp my bra, pulling it off and tossing it too. He still keeps his eyes on mine as he grabs the waistband of my panties and pulls them off, sneakily putting them in his pocket. Now he breaks eye contact, kneeling between my legs, and lets his eyes wander my body.

“So beautiful.” He whispers in awe.

I squirm slightly in embarrassment and he smiles gently at me. He leans down and kisses me on the lips again, pouring all his love for me into it. I moan as he kisses along my jaw, moving down to my neck. I cry out and cling to him as he suddenly bites down on my pulse point, sucking a large mark into the flesh. He releases my neck with a pop and continues licking, kissing and nipping downwards. I arch with a cry as he sucks a nipple into his mouth, pinching and pulling the other in his hand.  
My head is spinning from all the sensations. I mean, I’m no virgin but I’ve never felt so much pleasure before, reminding me that I’m with a being who is thousands of years old. My hands are gripping the sheets as I writhe and moan, sweat breaking over my skin when he switches breasts. I can already feel bruises forming in all the spots he nipped and a huge part of me is even more turned on by the idea of being covered in more.  
I whine as Atem releases my breasts, looking up at me as he begins to make his way further down my body, paying just as much attention to my stomach as he did to my neck and chest. When he bites down on each of my hips I twist with a cry, both trying to move away from the feeling and get closer to it. He completely skips the area I want him to touch the most and moves down one of my legs before moving up the other, paying as much attention to this journey as he did the rest. By the time I finally feel his breath ghosting over my apex, my whole body feels like it’s going to combust. 

“Atem!” I cry out as he licks a line along my folds.

My hands land in his hair as I lift my hips up for more contact. His hair is sticking up in weird angles, that looks completely different to how he and Yugi normally choose to style it. He moans as he tastes me, tongue lapping up my juices, making me gasp as the vibrations from the noise shoot through my most sensitive area. My heels dig into the bed as my body twists away from his mouth, which has moved to suck on my clit, and he grips my hips with a growl. He uses his grip to pin my lower body onto the bed, keeping me at his mercy as his mouth ravishes my pussy. He flicks his tongue back and forth over my clit as he sucks it and I jerk upwards, hugging his hair so hard that I release it so I don’t hurt him.

“Put them back.” He gasps, pulling off my nub with a wet pop.

“W-what?” I pant, trying to get my brain to work.

“Your hands. I like them in my hair.” He says breathlessly.

“But I don’t want to hurt you.” I whisper, throat raw from all my cries.

“I like it.” He shrugs, lowering his head again.

I moan as he thrusts his tongue deep within my core, hands grabbing his hair of their own accord. I look down at him just as his eyes flick up to my face, making me gasp at the sight of him with his nose and mouth buried in my cunt as he lays between my legs.

“Atem! I’m gonna…” I gasp breathlessly.

He growls as he presses his thumb to my clit whilst he still thrusts into my core with his tongue. I bolt up as a wave of intense pleasure shoots through me, making me cum in a rush all over his tongue. I hear him moan deeply as he tastes me but then I’m swept away with the pleasure. I feel like I’m floating as he drags wave after wave of arousal through my body and swallows it down greedily. I whimper as he continues to devour me even as I come back down. He only stops when I push at his head with a sob of oversensitivity.

“I’m sorry, you just taste so divine.” He groans as he pulls away, voice raspier than normal.

“Please.” I whimper, not even sure what I’m asking for.

He smiles down at me but then gasps in surprise when I pull him down for a hungry kiss, moaning as I taste myself on his lips and tongue. I push his jacket off his shoulders and then grab the bottom of his t-shirt and pull it up, making him chuckle at my desperation. I grab at the waistband of his trousers but he grabs my wrists and pins them above my head.

“Atem, please!” I beg, desperate for him.

“Patience.” He grins.

“No!” I shout.

I blink and blush at how I’m acting but he just smiles at me. I whimper as he moves, releasing my wrists, and steps off the bed. He slowly undoes his trousers and pushes them down his legs. All I can do is lay there and stare at his bare form. He’s well-toned and his cock is slightly bigger than average in both length and width. I moan as he strokes a hand over his shaft, smirking at my reaction. I lick my lips and he groans, hand tightening around his length.

“Please.” I moan.

He growls and crawls onto the bed, kneeling between my legs.

“Are you sure you want this?” He asks, leaning forward onto his hands.

“Yes.” I whine, gripping his back and trying to pull him down.

“What do you want?” He whispers, leaning down to breathe the words into my ear.

“I want you. I want you to fuck me, to stretch me round your cock. Please, My Pharaoh, please!” I beg.

I hear the breath lock in his throat and his eyes become glazed with lust.

“Say that again.” He demands.

“W-what?” I pant, nails digging into his back with need.

“Call me that again!” He cries, hand wrapping in my hair and pulling my head back.

“My Pharaoh!” I cry, getting louder as he suddenly pushes into me.

“You’re so tight!” He gasps, sinking balls deep inside me.

All I can do is groan as he splits me open, filling me so much better than I ever thought possible. As soon as he’s buried deep he begins to move, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. He collapses on top of me. He keeps his hand wrapped in my hair, using the elbow of that arm to rest his weight on. His face buries itself into my neck and his other hand is roaming my body, squeezing my breast, scraping his fingers down my side, gripping my thigh or ass. I hook my legs over his and one of my hands is buried in his hair while the other one scratches marks into his back.

“That’s right, let me hear you. Let me hear how much I pleasure you.” He hisses in my ear before biting the lobe.

“Atem!” I cry out, trying to arch but his body is holding me down.

“Yes! Scream my name.” He growls.

He hits that spot inside me that makes the pleasure shoot through my body and makes me see stars. He notices my reaction and manages to hit that spot every single time he pounds into me. It takes my breath away and my head spins even more. I feel that coil tighten again and I’m shocked to think I might cum a second time.

“Cum for me again. I want to feel you.” He grunts, thrusts becoming erratic.

I scream his name as the dam breaks, waves of pleasure crashing through me so hard that I can no longer breathe and my brain shuts down for a minute. When my brain works again, my eyes flutter open to see Atem on his hands above me, chasing his own end. I moan as I see how undone he is. His sweat soaked skin is flushed, his eyes are closed and his mouth hangs open. He’s grunting and groaning and he’s covered in bloody scratches from my nails. I reach up and grab the spiked choker that Yugi and Atem always wear, pulling him down for a hungry kiss. I kiss along his jaw, holding him in place with his collar, until I reach his ear.

“Cum for me, My Pharaoh, fill me up and make me yours.” I whisper, licking his ear as I talk.

“You’re already mine! Only mine!” He snarls, grabbing my throat in a tight grip.

“Yes, all yours, My Pharaoh!” I gasp.

He shouts out a feral roar of the word mine, freezing deep inside of me as he cums. I whimper as I feel his hot seed splash the walls of my bruised and abused pussy. He kisses me lovingly and gently as my core milks him dry and then he collapses over me, elbows the only thing keeping his weight off me. He groans and rolls to my side, pulling me so I lay my head on his chest and hook my leg over his.

“Yugi is panicking. I can feel it.” He sighs after a few minutes.

“Ah so you got what you wanted and now it’s time for me to leave then?” I chuckle, joking with him.

I yelp as I’m suddenly on my back with one of his hands pinning my wrists above my head, his other hand on my throat as he straddles my waist.

“I would NEVER do that!” He snarls at me.

“I was kidding!” I gasp, surprised to feel arousal wash through me again. 

“Not funny.” He sighs, laying gentle kisses to my lips and face.

“I should go though.” I sigh d=sadly, wishing I could stay forever.

“I know but we’ll still see each other every day and we will do this again.” He smiles.

“Yeah we will.” I grin, flushing just from the idea.

He smiles, lays one more kiss to my lips, and then pulls away so we can get dressed. Once we’re dressed he kisses me once more and then suddenly I’m standing in front of my very worried friends. 

“What happened? Are you okay?” They question.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I smile.

They all sigh in relief and then turn their attentions to something else. Yugi is quiet and I know he’s talking to Atem, probably trying to figure out what happened.

“Come on then, spill. I want all the details.” Mai says to me.

“I have no idea what you mean.” I frown at her.

“Oh, of course you don’t…which is why your top is inside out, your shoes are on the wrong feet and you have a huge hickey on your neck.” She smirks.

I stare at her with wide eyes, glad that she doesn’t know I’m not wearing my panties either.

“You did what?!” Yugi yells from where he’s standing.

I gulp as he looks at me. Dammit, I would’ve thought a Pharaoh who is thousands of years old would know how to keep a secret.

“She had sex with the Pharaoh.” Mai says loudly.

I groan and wish I could melt into the ground as all my friends begin to question me. Next time I see him I’m gonna kill him!


	21. Appreciation (Maka/Naruto/Sakura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Tiffany.

Appreciation

 

Maka is walking through the Leaf Village, enjoying the sunlight warming her skin. She likes this place, it’s so peaceful and everyone is so kind and caring. Everyone here is also so hard working. She finally doesn’t feel weird for wanting to study all the time. Maka is actually glad that Lord Death told her and Soul to have some time off whilst they’re here, now that their target has been destroyed. The only thing Maka couldn’t understand to begin with was ow such a kind village could all treat one orphan boy, Naruto, so badly. That is, until she saw his soul. She was shocked to see that Naruto has two souls inside his body but when she learned why, she was awestruck. That poor boy had a demon attached to him, through no fault of his own, and everyone feared him because of it! She felt bad for him. She even spoke to Lord Death about getting rid of the demon but Death said it was Naruto’s destiny.   
Maka turns the corner and stops with a frown as she spots a girl called Sakura yelling at Naruto. When Maka and Soul first got to the village and saw the way Sakura treated Naruto, Soul had joked that it was the same way Maka treated him. Maka had gotten really upset at that observation until Soul told her It was okay. He had said that he knew she did it out of friendship and caring, that he knew she would still always have his back as his Meister. Of course, by the end of the first few days, they had both realised that Sakura was truly being mean to Naruto. She’d bully Naruto and make him feel worthless even though all he ever did was try to impress her and work hard towards his goal of becoming the Hokage. In fact, Naruto reminded them a lot of Black Star.   
When Sakura was finally finished picking on Naruto and he ran off, Maka stormed over to her. Sakura smiled as she saw Maka until she realised that Maka was angry.

“What is wrong with you?!” Maka cries as she reaches Sakura.

“What?” Sakura asks, completely confused.

“Why do you treat him so badly?” Maka snaps.

“Because he’s a dumb boy and I hate that he was put on my team.” Sakura snaps back.

“But there’s no need to be so mean to him!” Maka cries.

“You’re just as mean to Soul!” Sakura shouts angrily.

“No, I’m not! I may be bossy and shout a lot, I may even give Soul a Maka chop sometimes, but I’m never actually mean! I don’t say things to hurt him!” Maka shouts angrily.

“Oh whatever! Naruto isn’t as cool as Soul! He’s stupid and all he does is eat!” Sakura shouts back, hands on her hips.

“No, Naruto is just like Soul in a lot of ways! They both want to be the best! They’ll both stop at nothing to get to where they want to be! They are the best team mates you can have because they’ll never quit and they’ll always have your back! The fact that you can’t see how hard Naruto pushes himself means that YOU are the one failing, not him! Naruto is kind, caring, friendly and determined. He’s not afraid to put the hard work in and he’ll do anything to protect his team. That is the best type of partner you could ask for.” Maka states, no longer yelling but still being persistent.

“But you don’t know what he’s like!” Sakura whines.

“Yes, I do. He’s just like Soul. They like to goof off and say stupid things. They do stupid things without thinking them through! They don’t study and they eat and sleep all the time!”

“Exactly!” Sakura grins smugly.

“But, they are always there when you need them. They will always put your life before their own, not even caring if they die as long as their friends survive. They will do their absolute best to protect everyone! They are exactly what you need in a partner!” Maka growls.

Sakura rolls her eyes and storms off, making Maka believe that she’s been ignored. Over the next few days, however, Maka and Soul notice that Sakura is being kinder to Naruto. She’s making an effort to be friends. When the time comes for Maka and Soul to leave, they’re both happier knowing that Sakura now appreciates Naruto.


	22. Neglect (Gaara/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Kawaii+Pinku

Neglect

I ignore the people greeting me as I storm towards my husband’s office. It’s the fourth time this week that he hasn’t been home for dinner! I know that Gaara is Kazekage and therefore he’s busy but I’m his wife! It would just be nice to know he cares about me sometimes! I burst into his office and open my mouth to yell at him.

“I’m busy. Go home.” He sighs, gesturing at me without even looking up from his paperwork.

“Are you kidding me?! Four times this week you promised me you’d be home by a certain time and each time the meal I’ve prepared goes cold! Then when I come here, you just dismiss me like a pet you’ve got no time for!” I scream furiously.

“I have not got time for this right now!” He growls, glaring at me.

“You never have time for me anymore! Do you even still love me?” I demand, heart stopping as I wait for him to answer me.

“I don’t have time for this! Go home!” He snaps.

“You know what?! If I’m not important enough to you for you to prioritise me sometimes, maybe I’ll just find a guy who will!” I snarl, turning back to the door.

As soon as I say the words, I regret them. I don’t mean them, I’m just hurt. I don’t apologise though, you can suffer for a little while. That’s if he even cares. I storm towards the door but before I can open it, a line of sand wraps around my wrists, pulling my arms behind my back while also pushing me face first against the door. I watch as a furious looking Gaara stalks towards me. He locks his door and stares at me. He locks his door and stares at me.

“Does our marriage mean so little to you?” He asks, voice expressionless.

“I should be asking you that!” I snap.

He stares at me for a long minute and then his sand spins me around, slamming my back against the door and pinning my hands above my head. Gaara moves in front of me and grabs my blouse, making me gasp as he rips it open. He grabs my bra cups and yanks them down so my boobs pop out over the top of them. Next, he drops to his knees and pulls my trousers, panties and shoes off.

“Gaara!” I gasp as he buries his face in my folds.

His tongue thrusts into my core and I moan. His sand creates more tendrils that wrap around my thighs and pull my legs open wider. I cry out as he sucks my clit into his mouth and thrusts two fingers into my core. His fingers rub over my g-spot as he begins to grind my nub between his teeth. I cry out as I cum, gushing over her fingers as my head goes fuzzy and the pleasure climbs higher. Gaara slowly kisses his way up my body until his mouth is right by my ear.

“I think that’s the quickest I’ve ever made you cum. Have I truly neglected you that much?” He whispers in my ear as his fingers stroke my folds.

“Yes.” I whimper as his fingers find my clit.

“Let me make that up to you.” He growls before biting down on my neck to suck a mark into the flesh.

I gasp, struggling against his sand, as he rubs his fingers back and forth over my nub. I feel the sand biting into the skin of my wrists but I don’t care, I’m too lost in the overwhelming pleasure he’s building in my body. I whimper as his mouth finds my nipple and he bites down slightly. I cry out as I cum for the second time, white flashing through my vision as the pleasure shoots through my body. The sand is suddenly gone and I slump against Gaara, whining as I feel him pulling his cock out of his clothes.

“So good for me.” He whispers as he grabs my thighs and lifts me.

I wrap my legs around his hips as he presses me against the door. He thrusts inside me as I finally feel full. My hands move to grip his hair and we kiss ravenously. He pulls almost all the way out and then slams back into me. I tug his hair as I drop my head back against the door. I can feel the door pressing into my skin hard enough to cause bruises as he pounds me against it but I don’t care. I move my hips into each thrust and he groans and grunts into my neck, hands gripping my thighs tightly. It’s not long before I feel myself getting close again and I can tell he’s close too from his erratic thrusts. 

“Come for me, Baby. I want you to scream so everyone can hear who you belong with.” He snarls into my ear.

He thrusts even harder, hitting my g-spot, and I cum again, screaming his name. My vision begins to go black as the air leaves my lungs. I tug on Gaara’s hair and he groans my name as he cums too, filling my pussy with his seed. I sag against him as I come back down, kissing over the tattoo on his face and stroking my fingers through his hair gently. He kisses over my neck and shoulder, hands relaxing on my thighs. He pulls out and sets me on my feet.

“I’m sorry for what I said, I didn’t mean it.” I whisper, stroking my thumbs over his cheeks.

“I know. I’m sorry I made you feel so unwanted and unloved. I never meant to. I love you and you are my top priority. I’m so sorry.” He states, laying a kiss on my forehead.

“I need a new top.” I laugh, showing him my torn blouse.

“Come on, let’s head home and I’ll cook you dinner.” He chuckles, grabbing one of his jackets and placing it over my shoulders.

I smile at him and we head home together.


	23. Daddy (Karma/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Kat
> 
> As usual, characters are supposed to be 18.

Daddy

 

“Hey little E classer, how about I show you what you’re missing out on in this part of school.” An obnoxious guy says, blacking my way through the halls. 

I sigh at him in frustration. I only wanted to meet my sister to walk her home and instead I have to deal with this douche. Fortunately, I don’t even have to put any effort into it.

“Do you know who my boyfriend is?” I ask quietly, tone pissed.

“Baby, I’m more man than he’ll ever be.” He says smugly.

“It’s Karma Akabane.” I smile, thinking this guy is nowhere near as manly as Karma is.

“Akabane! Like he’d ever be interested in someone like you!” The guy laughs loudly.

I flinch at his words as the hit that little bit of self-doubt I always have inside me. Why would Karma want me?

“Hey, you better apologise to my woman, right now or you’ll pay dearly.” Karma says, walking around the corner of the hall.

The guy squeaks and runs off just as my phone dings. I check the text and sigh, just as Karma reaches me and drapes his arm around my waist. 

“My sister has already left. Wanna walk me home?” I smile shyly at Karma.

“Of course.” He smirks.

I grin at him and we head back to mine, walking together holding hands. 

“So, have you got any plans for the evening?” I ask Karma.

“Well, there’s something I wouldn’t mind doing.” He grins at me suggestively.

I giggle and look away shyly. He’s been dropping hints for a couple of months now that he wants to take our relationship to the next level, to have sex, but I’m not ready. He says he’s okay with waiting but I can’t help wondering if he’s going to get bored. I mean, I don’t really understand why he asked me to go out with him in the first place so he’ll get bored of me soon, right?

“Hey. I was joking, ya know. I’m happy to wait until you’re ready.” He smiles softly.

“Are you?” I whisper, unable to look in his eyes.

“What’s that supposed to mean? I’ve always said I’m happy to wait till you’re ready! You don’t feel like I’ve been pressuring you, do you?” He asks, biting his lip with worry.

“What? No! I just meant…”

“I’m sorry. I’ll never bring it up again, okay?” He grins, pulling me along.

“Karma that’s not what I meant!” I whine.

“Nope. No more discussion about it.” He snaps, making me sigh as I realise there’s no point trying to continue.

He walks me home, gives me a peck on the cheek and then walks home himself, leaving me to sigh and head in doors. 

 

 

It’s a month later and I swear I’m about ready to scream in frustration. I decided weeks ago that I was finally ready but true to his words, Karma has refused to talk about the whole subject. I don’t know how to get through to him so I head to Professor Bitch. If anyone would be able to help me, it’d be her. I knock on her door and then enter when she says so.

“Miss, could I talk to you about something?” I ask her nervously.

“As long as it’s not going to take all day.” She sighs, staring at me.

“Well, you know Karma and I are going out?” I ask quietly.

“The whole world knows you two are a thing, although I have no idea why you’d be interested in that brat. Hm, suppose we all have a bad boy thing at least once.” She says snarkily.

“He’s not that bad once you get to know him.” I snap at her.

“So, what’s the problem? He’s trying to pressure you into anything, is he?” She asks with a scowl.

“No and THAT’S the problem.” I grumble, slumping into a chair.

“He’s not interested in you?!” She squeals in shock. “Well, he has always been rather close to Nagisa.”

“It’s not THAT! A while ago, he kept dropping hints that he wanted us to take that step but I made a comment that made him think that he was pressuring me. Since then he’s refused to talk to me about it so I can’t tell him that I feel ready.” I whine.

“Are you REALLY sure you’re ready? Your virginity can’t be returned if you’re unsatisfied, you know?” She asks kindly, for once.

“Yes, I’m sure. I just don’t know how to make him realise that.” I murmur, biting my lip.

“Well, as a teacher I should tell you to refrain until you’re older and married but we all know I’m a terrible teacher.” She snorts.

“You’re not that bad a teacher…I suppose.” I murmur with a smile.

“Right, here’s what you do. You invite him round one evening when you’ve got this house to yourself. You make sure you’re wearing your sluttiest clothes, it won’t be hard for you as you dress pretty promiscuously anyway. When he comes in, you call him Daddy.” She smirks smugly.

“Daddy? What the hell does that do?” I snort in disbelieve.

“Oh, trust me, it drives most guys wild and even if he’s not into it, he’ll get the message that you’re ready.” She grins.

“But why Daddy? How is that arousing?” I ask, confused.

“Just trust me, okay.” She snaps, fed up with me.

“Okay.” I mutter, getting up and leaving.

I honestly don’t think the Daddy thing will work but I already know the perfect night to try it out.

 

 

“Come in!” I call when I hear Karma knock on the door.

I’m standing in my living room, wearing nothing but my underwear, waiting for him. He walks in and freezes when he sees me. I smile nervously at him but he just turns his back on me. 

“No, no, no! We are not discussing this again!” He snaps, starting to walk away.

“Karma! Please!” I plead.

“No! I pressured you once, I’m not going to risk doing it again.” He says sternly, not looking at me.

“But you’re not! I want to do this.” I say softly, stepping towards him.

“No! I’m leaving.” He snaps at me.

“Please… D-Daddy.” I squeak out, flushing with embarrassment.

Karma stumbles and groans, sounding like he’s in pain.

“Karma! Are you okay?” I gasp, rushing to his side.

He looks at me, so much hunger in his eyes that it makes me gasp and take a step back. He stalks towards me until I’m pressed up against the wall, caged in by his hands by my head. He licks his lips and I squeak as his mouth crashes down on mine. I reach for him but he grabs my wrists and pins my hands by my head.

“Say it again.” He rasps, kissing along my jaw.

“W-what?” I whisper, trying to figure out what he means.

“Call me that again.” He growls, biting at my neck.

“What? Daddy?” I squeak.

“Yes.” He groans, pressing against me.

Fuck, Professor Bitch was right!

“Daddy.” I whisper as he kisses over my cleavage.

“Louder.” He snaps, unclasping my bra and pulling it off.

“Daddy.” I moan, arching as he sucks one of my nipples into his mouth.

He releases my wrists but growls at me as I go to lower them so I keep them there. 

“Louder.” He snarls as he drops to his knees in front of me.

I whimper as he rips my panties from my body, glaring at me.

“Daddy!” I cry out as he suddenly buries his face in my pussy. 

I can’t keep my hands up anymore as wave after wave of pleasure washes through me. I grip his hair as he sucks on my clit and thrusts his tongue into my core, alternating so that the pleasure just continues to climb. I cry out as the dam suddenly bursts and I cum all over his tongue, hearing him lapping my juices up greedily. Once he’s had his fill, he stands up and smiles at me.

“Such a good girl. Let’s go to the bedroom, shall we?” He coos.

“Yes Daddy, please.” I whimper.

He grabs my hand and leads me on shaky legs to my bedroom. Once we get there he gently makes me lay on the bed. Once I’ve laid down on my back, Karma strips his clothes off. He crawls onto the bed over me and kisses me gently. I gasp as his fingers stroke through my folds, probing at my entrance.

“Are you sure? There’s no pressure, we can stop whenever you want.” He says softly, staring into my eyes.

“Yes, please.” I whine, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

He stares into my eyes, teeth digging into his bottom lip nervously. This is the Karma I fell in love with. The soft, caring one that only I get to see and I honestly don’t know how I got lucky enough for him to choose me.

“I love you.” I whisper.

“I love you too. This is going to hurt at first, you know?” He asks quietly.

“I know. I trust you.” I state softly.

He starts with one finger, slowly pushing it into my core. I tense but when I don’t feel any pain, I relax again. He rubs my clit with his thumb, making my hips jerk up, and pushes a second finger inside me. I whimper but there’s still no pain. It feels slightly weird to have his fingers inside my core, twisting and scissoring me open, but his rubbing on my clit is drowning the sensation in the pleasure. I writhe and moan, coming all over his fingers as my climax takes me by surprise. As I hit my peak, Karma thrusts his cock inside my core. I scream as he breaks my inner barrier but it doesn’t really hurt, just causes a friction burn type feeling. 

“Karma.” I wail as he freezes deep inside me.

“It’s okay. It’ll stop hurting soon.” He whispers in my ear.

“It doesn’t hurt. Move. Please, fuck me.” I whine, needing him to move.

“Patience.” He groans.

“Daddy, please! I need you to move. Need you to fuck your little girl.” I whisper in his ear.

I hear him gasp and then he does what I want, he pulls almost all the way out and then slams himself back in. I arch with a moan, feeling nothing but overwhelming pleasure. My hands cling at his shoulders and my legs wrap around his waist of their own accord. He groans and continues to pound into me, moving faster and harder as my noises egg him on.

“Such a good girl. Daddy’s gonna fuck you so good.” Karma moans above me.

“Yes, Daddy, please!” I whimper, feeling an intense pressure building in my stomach.

The pressure gets stronger and stronger as he fucks me. Is that normal? Has he broken something inside me?

“Wait!” I gasp.

Karma stops as soon as I tell him to but it’s too late. The intense pressure explodes outwards and I scream his name as I cum, climax stronger than any I’ve ever had before. Karma groans as my already tight channel clamps around him like a vice, coming deep inside me as I drag him over the edge with me. We lay there, panting for air as we stare into each other’s eyes.

“Are you okay?” Karma asks softly.

“Yes.” I grin goofily.

He smiles and pulls out of me, making me wince as I realise how sore I am. Karma moves to the bed next to me, laying down and wrapping me in his arms. 

“Stay the night?” I ask him. “My parents are gone until tomorrow afternoon.”

“Oh, Little Girl, Daddy is nowhere near being finished with you yet.” He smirks, making me shiver in arousal.

I guess I owe Professor Bitch some flowers or something.


	24. Prompt (Sebastian/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was based off a Tumblr prompt- Against the wall kiss.

I’m walking around the outside of the mansion, enjoying the rare calm of the Phantomhive Estate and the even rarer English sunshine. I’ve worked and lived here for six months and I love the family atmosphere that fills the place. The only thing that’s become weird is Sebastian. He started off as aloof with me as he is with everyone else then became positively friendly with me but now, he openly avoids me and I’m unsure why.

“Oh, hello kitty!” I gasp as I hear a meow.

I bend down to stroke the kitten, smiling as it seems so friendly. Must be one that Sebastian feeds.

“Aw you are just wonderful! If Lord Ciel would let me, I would keep you as a pet!” I coo as I stroke it.

I hear a noise and stand up straight, gasping as I see Sebastian standing in front of me. 

“Sebastian! You scared me!” I gasp.

I blink as he suddenly steps forwards, causing me to lean my back against the wall of the building. I open my mouth to ask what he’s doing but his mouth lands on mine, stealing all thoughts and words. I tense at first but as his tongue slides against mine, I moan and lean into him. My hands grip his lapels as our lips and tongues moves against each other’s. I moan as he presses me against the wall, his hard-lithe body pressing against mine. His hands grip my hips and he deepens the kiss even more. My hands move into his hair and I pull him down against my mouth even harder.

“Sebastian!” I gasp when we finally separate for air.

“I’m sorry. I never should have taken such a liberty but you are enough to tempt a devil.” He says softly as he pulls away.

All I can do is stare as he walks away, fingers tracing my kiss swollen lips.


	25. Unfounded Jealousy (Sebastian Michaelis/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Reebgirl13 after she won a competition on my Tumblr.

Unfounded Jealousy

I hum as I walk towards the front door of the Phantomhive Estate. I’ve lived here for a few months ever since Ciel decided my skills could come in handy.

“Oh Sebastian, you are so much fun!” A beautiful woman says, walking in the gardens with Sebastian.

I freeze and watch them. She’s all over him!

“What?! How could Bassy be all over her?! What’s her name? I’m going to write it in the book!” 

“Damn Grell, you scared me! What are you doing here?” I snap.

“Just keeping an eye on our hunk of manly meat there!” He grins at me.

“Sebastian doesn’t belong to either of us.” I mumble, looking at the book. “She has two t’s in her name.”

Sebastian glances up and meets my eyes, making me blush from embarrassment. I turn and rush inside, ashamed that I was caught being so jealous. There’s nothing between Sebastian and I so I have no right to be jealous. I head into my bedroom and shut the door with a sigh.  
A few minutes later, there’s a gentle knock on the door. I take a deep breath, wiping my sweaty palms on my skirt. I slowly open the door and gasp when I see Sebastian on the other side of the doorway.

“Sebastian? I thought you were busy!” I say, a little harsher than I meant to.

“I was merely doing my duty as Butler of the Phantomhive Estate.” He replies calmly, a glint to his eye.

“Sure, you were.” I snap bitterly.

He gives me his signature smirk and I gasp as he suddenly pulls me against his chest.

“What?” I gasp, blinking at him in shock.

“There’s only one woman I actually want.” He purrs seductively.

I tense as his mouth lands on mine but then melt against him as his tongue slides between my lips. I gasp for breath when we finally separate and he smiles down at me.

“You really like me?” I pant in disbelieve.

“Let me prove it to you.” He growls, lifting me up.

He carries me to my bed and lays me down. He crawls over me and by the time he’s finished with me, I know he really does care about me.


	26. Jealousy (Kaiba/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written based off Moonlover19's HCs on Tumblr- https://moonlover19.tumblr.com/post/166528564999/angry-sex-and-jealous-hc

Jealousy

I sigh as I sit in my seat. When Kaiba asked me to go to a party with him, I didn’t realise it was some fancy fundraiser party or that I’d spend the entire night alone while he schmoozes clients. I guess that’s what I get for thinking Kaiba could forget about work and have fun.   
I growl, fed up, bored and lonely, and get up to leave. I step out of the building, feeling upset that Kaiba apparently didn’t even notice me leaving. I’m so stupid! I can’t believe I actually thought he cared about me. I’m just arm candy to him!

“Hey! Long-time no see!” I hear a familiar voice cry happily.

“Oh my! It’s been years!” I gasp, hugging my high school friend tightly.

“Yeah. What’s it been? Ten years?” He grins down at me.

“Something like that.” I laugh happily.

“So, what are you doing out here all alone?” He asks, still holding me close.

“About to try to hail a cab so I can leave a boring party.” I sigh.

“How about I drive you home?” He asks, placing his jacket over my shoulders.

“That’d be great. Thank you.” I grin at him.

“You here with someone?” He asks curiously.

“No one important.” I mutter.

He nods at me and leads me to his car. I quickly fire off a text to Kaiba, knowing I’m taking the cowards way out.

‘Don’t bother contacting me again.’ I text.

 

A few hours later I’m woken by loud banging at my door. I cautiously open it and then sigh in frustration as I see Kaiba standing there.

“Where is he?” He snaps, pushing past me and storming into my apartment.

“Get out!” I snap back furiously.

Kaiba turns on me and I gasp as he suddenly pins me to the door by my throat, closing it in the process.

“Where is he?” He demands angrily.

“Who?” I gasp, clit throbbing in need.

“The guy you left me for!” He shouts.

“I didn’t leave you for anyone.” I growl, pushing against his chest.

He glares at me and suddenly his mouth crashes down on mine. I moan as I sag into him, hands threading through his hair as his arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer. I jump slightly so I can wrap my legs around his waist and his hands move to cup my ass, squeezing harshly. He carries me to my room and drops me down on the bed. I whine as he stands there staring at every inch of my body in my nightie.

“Strip.” He snaps, cold stare glaring down at me.

I mewl but do as he says, knowing I should be telling him to leave but not wanting to. I stand in front of him as I let my nightie fall to the floor and gasp as he suddenly turns me round and pushes me onto my belly on the bed.

“Don’t move.” He growls.

“Kaiba!” I whimper, gripping the sheets tightly.

I hear him remove his belt and cry out as it suddenly slaps down on my ass. I only just manage not to move and I look over my shoulder at him. He brings the belt down again, this time buckle first, so hard I know I’ll have the KC imprinted in my flesh. 

“Now everyone will know who you belong to.” He snarls, bringing the belt down again and again.

I cry, scream and sob as he whips me with his belt strap until I can’t stay still anymore.

“Stay still!” He shouts as I try to jerk away.

“No more! Please, no more!” I sob out, hoping he’ll listen.

“Hmm, I’m sure you can beg better than that.” He smirks down at me.

I glare at him, knowing how much he likes to push me to my limits and then make me beg. He brings the belt down once more and I cry out.

“Please! No more! Please! Please! It hurts and my skin is on fire! Please stop, Seto, please!” I whimper, sobbing brokenly even as my slick covers my thighs.

“Mm, that’s better.” He purrs.

I sigh in relief as he drops the belt and begins to undress. I mewl as he grips my hair and pulls me up.

“On your knees. You’re going to put that mouth of yours to good use.” He demands.

I do as he says, immediately swallowing his cock as far into my mouth as I can. I look up at him longingly.

“Want to ask me something? Go ahead.” He smirks.

“Can I…Can I finger myself? Please?” I ask, blushing in embarrassment.

“Of course, you can.” He smiles.

“Thank you.” I whisper.

I swallow his cock back down and start to rub my clit. I moan around him as I finally feel pleasure, pushing two of my fingers deep into my core. My noises get louder and more desperate as I begin to reach my edge, still bobbing up and down his dick. 

“Such a wanton little slut, aren’t you? I bet you can’t wait to taste my cum on your tongue.” He growls.

I mewl around him, reaching my edge, when he suddenly grabs my arm and pulls my hand away from my body. He grabs my hair and pulls me up to my feet.

“Kaiba please! I was so close!” I whine.

“My whore doesn’t get to cum until I say.” He snarls.

I moan as his mouth lands on mine, dominating me completely. His hands come up to squeeze my breasts, harshly enough to bruise. He kisses along my jaw, to my neck, and I cry out as his teeth sink into my flesh. I’m suddenly pushed onto my back on the bed, Kaiba crawling between my legs.

“Seto! Fuck!” I gasp, wrapping my legs around his head as he attacks my clit.

I writhe and twist, moaning as he sucks my clit and pushes three fingers into my pussy. I can feel myself clamp around his fingers as I get close to my climax again.

“No!” I wail as he pulls away.

I sob as my climax ebbs, Kaiba kneeling over me with a smug smile.

“Please! Seto!” I gasp, tears running down my face.

“Who do you belong to belong to?” He demands, fingers digging into my thighs.

“Seto, dammit, please!” I growl in frustration.

He bends over me and I scream as he bites down on my breast whilst rubbing his cock against my clit.

“Who do you belong to?” He snarls at me.

“You!” I wail, clinging to him.

“That’s right. You’re mine!” He hisses, slamming deep inside me.

“Yours! Yours Seto, all yours!” I cry, wrapping my legs around his waist as he pounds me into the mattress.

“Yes mine! I’m gonna make sure no man will ever please you like I do! I’m gonna mark you so everyone knows you belong to me.” He pants in my ear as he fucks me.

“Yes! Let me cum, please, Seto please!” I mewl, writhing beneath him.

“Only if you scream my name.” He snarls, biting down on my neck again.

I scream his name as I cum, arching beneath him with my nails digging into his back. My vision and hearing disappear as the pleasure rips through me. He bites down on my shoulder as he cums too, filling me with his warm seed.

“Did he make you feel this good?” He growls in my ear.

“Who?” I whisper drowsily, exhaustion settling in.

“The son of a bitch you left me for!” He snarls.

“Get off me!” I snap, pushing at him.

He raises up but doesn’t release me.

“You really think I’d dump you for someone else?!” I shout at him.

“I saw you! You snuck out of the party to meet up with him and then sent me that text!” He hisses furiously, pushing off me to sit on the edge of my bed.

“I sent you that text because I’m done! I’m done being some trophy for you to flaunt! I’m sick of you asking me to go somewhere just so you can ignore me and do business!” I screech, choking on a sob at the end.

“Is that really what you think? You think I want our dates to go like that?” He asks, sounding sad.

“What else am I supposed to think?” I sigh, sitting up.

“That I enjoy spoiling you, buying you expensive meals and taking you to fancy places! That I hate people recognising me and taking me away from you! That I love you!” He states, getting louder with each statement.

“Y-you do?” I whisper, shocked at his words.

“Yes!” He cries in exasperation.

I squeal in happiness and launch myself at him.

“I love you too!” I gasp.

He chuckles and we kiss passionately.

“That guy?” He asks as we separate for air.

“Just a friend, Seto. I’m all yours.” I smile, kissing him again.


	27. Blues (Sebastian/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Moonlover19

Blues

I blink my eyes open and immediately feel it. That crushing nothingness that makes tears fill my eyes and my breathing become harder. Depression. Such an underwhelming word for something that claims entire lives. I hate these bad days. Days where I want to get up and do things, enjoy life, but I’m stuck in bed crying into my pillow instead.

“It is time to…bad day?” Sebastian says softly from the doorway.

“Yes.” I whimper, tears flowing unchecked down my cheeks.

“I’ll check on you through the day.” He replies quietly, kissing me on the top of the head.

I nod numbly and he leaves the room with one last glance. Throughout the day, whenever he can get away from Ciel, Sebastian checks on me and makes sure I eat meals even though I don’t want to.

“Feeling any better, My Love?” Sebastian asks after he’s finished for the day.

“A bit.” I mutter.

He lays down next to me and pulls me into his arms. I hum as I snuggle into him, feeling better already. He hums a tune and strokes my hair until I slowly fall asleep, knowing he’ll spend the entire night like this and hoping that tomorrow will be a better day.


	28. Prompt (Piccolo/OFC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the prompts- Don't you dare walk away and Why don't you make me.
> 
> Written for- Moonlover19
> 
> Lynx belongs to Moonlover19

Prompt

Piccolo returns home late to find a very pissed off Lynx waiting for him. He groans as he sees the remains of a very cold dinner on the table.

“I’m sorry…” He starts immediately.

“You promised me.” She growls, cat ears twitching.

“I know but…”

“No! No buts! You have ignored me, missed meals with me and avoided me for weeks. You promised me you’d come home early today so we could spend time together but you didn’t show!” She snaps back.

“I know! I know but Goku… why is there a bag there?” He asks, noticing a packed bag by her feet.

“I’m leaving.” She replies coldly.

“What?!” He gasps, stepping towards her.

She doesn’t answer, just grabs her bag and heads for the door.

“Don’t you dare walk away!” He snarls.

“Goodbye.” She snaps as he tries to block her way.

“We need to talk about this.” He pleads.

“No, we don’t.”

“Get back here!” He snarls.

“Why don’t you make me?!” She shouts, losing her temper.

He growls, his instincts taking over, as he grabs her tail and pulls her back towards him. She hisses and goes to swipe him with her claws but he dodges them. He grabs the back of her neck and pulls her in for a deep kiss. She bites his lip with her fangs but moans, kissing him back. He growls and lifts her, carrying her to their bedroom. He drops her on the bed and crawls over her. She moans as he kisses his way up her body, removing her clothes as he goes. She rips at his clothes, shredding them with his claws.

“Fuck me, please!” She mewls.

“Oh, I’m going to kitten.” He moans.

He thrusts inside her and she arches with a moan. Her claws drag down his back as he fucks her, letting him know she’s still pissed at him. He growls and bites down on her neck, making her cry out.

“Cum for me kitten.” He growls, rubbing her clit.

She screams in pleasure as she cums, squirting all over him. He groans and cums too. They pant for breath as they both come down.

“Please don’t leave me.” He pleads.

“Things need to change then.” She whispers, not wanting to leave her Mate.

“They will. I promise.” He vows.

She smiles and kisses him.


End file.
